The Way a Petal Falls
by karategirl666
Summary: After a life threatening injury before her second year leaves Haruhi open for attack and in the sights of a Yakuza leader one Host steps up to be her champion. A novel length look at a rare pairing. Will be a series.
1. Today You Are a Hostess

**The Way a Petal Falls**

**-o- **

By: Karategirl666

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's world twisted to my liking.

**-o-**

This Fic was three years in the making I do hope you enjoy it and do be gentle it's the first Anime Fic I have ever written. I'm still learning when it comes to suffixes and such. How I spell names is how it is accepted according to Wiki. So yeah. Enjoy!

**-o-**

Haruhi moved through the hallways of the school, her dress swaying with her as she walked slowly and carefully in a pair of high heels. Her long hair flowed around her as she peered around different corners. As she went to turn the next corner she froze seeing four students in tuxes and dresses turning towards her. She jumped back and slammed herself against the pale pink wall trying desperately to disappear into the dull wallpaper. As the students past she stared in horror waiting for them at any moment to spot her. When instead they walked right by, the girls giggling as the boys tried desperately to flirt with them she let out a sigh of relief.

She took deep breaths as she stole a glance from around one more corner. When she saw the cost was clear she rushed to a set of familiar French doors. As she was about to reach out and grasp the handles, a feeling overcame her. She was worried, very worried. She knew everyone else was going to make fun of her in the dress she wondered what would stop the host club from doing the same. She bowed her head as she stared at the gold handles of the ornate white door.

_I'm facing enough ridicule tonight… Do I need it from them as well? _She took a small breath pushing a strained of hair behind her ear. _I can still go home I'll just tell dad they cancelled the ball. _

"Maybe we can steal a peak of the host club coming out." she looked over her shoulder seeing two girls coming up the stairs case. With a loud squeak she rushed into the music room an annoying flood of rose petals attacking her as she did. She quickly slammed the door and turned to stare at her friends.

"Help now." Haruhi said her chest heaving, her back pressed against the now locked and shut doors.

"Sorry miss but you'll have to wait until the party to see the host club." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his nose. Mori couldn't help but tilt his head as he looked over the girl that no one else seemed to recognize.

"It's not nice to peek." The twins chimed as she shook their fingers at her.

"Guys it's me." Haruhi said gaping at them.

"Haruhi?" Honey asked stepping forward.

"Honestly you don't recognize me? Seriously guys?" she asked highly irritated, more so for being in a dress then for their lack of knowing her. It had been months sense they had seen her, so she wasn't so much surprised.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Kyoya drawled. "We assumed you weren't coming."

"We assumed nothing." Tamaki said smiling at her.

"Yes well I'm here and I need a tux now!" she said quickly as she moved forward.

"You aren't cos playing?" Honey asked.

"No my dad replaced the tux you sent me with this." She pulled off the large jacket that was around her to reveal more of the dress. It was a Beautiful pearl colored strapless silk satin ball gown. It had delicate crystals and rhinestones at the waist and hem of the dress as well as at the brim of the neck line. The train was long and bustled giving her a classic look. "Honestly I have no idea where he got this thing… Maybe the drag show…" She mused.

"Maybe our mother..." The twins winked. Her gaze became deadly as she took another step towards them.

"I'm going to kill you both…" she said her tone menacing.

"That would be unwise." Kyoya chimed.

"Hey you can't hold any debt over me remember you totally kicked that out!" she yelled. "I thought we agreed I would be staying in the host club!"

"You are I had no clue that they would do this… I'm afraid we have no other tux for you though." Kyoya drawled.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked. "Do I skip tonight?"

"A gentleman doesn't skip." Tamaki said. "You just have to stand in for Haruhi, Haruhi..."

"That's it he's lost it…" Kaoru said.

"Boss she can't, she _is_ Haruhi how could she fill in for herself as a… girl?" Hikaru asked already confusing himself with the question.

"Good point…" Tamaki said as he rubbed his chin as if he understood what the twin meant completely. "Well Haruhi I guess you'll just have to go as you are. A girl." He said gushing as he twirled in a circle.

"No way." She said causing him to halt his movement.

"But… Why?" he asked his eyes brimming with over dramatic tears.

"I hate to say this guy's but maybe I shouldn't do the host club anymore." She said.

"What are you talking about? Just say you're cos playing." Kaoru said worried he and his twin had just caused something disastrous to happen.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm filling out this dress quite well." Everyone but Mori tilted their heads as they looked her over. It was true; indeed her shape was very much like that of a woman now.

"I thought you were stuffing…" Kaoru said.

"Gee thanks." She muttered.

"Haruchan can't be in the host club with those things!" Honey cried.

"It's not polite to point Mitsukuni." Mori said pushing his hand down.

"She could bind!" Hikaru said quickly.

"I am binding." She muttered with a put out look. "I even had some of the girls from my dad's club come over and help with that…" she strode over to the couch in a very lady like manner and sat down her hands in her lap. "So I guess tonight is my last night as a host club host." She said with a sad smile. "It was going to happen sometime I was just hoping for a few more years I guess…"

"No Haruhi…" Tamaki said quickly as he kneeled before her. "You can still be part of the host club."

"The whole point of a host club is for young girls to come see cute guys… I'm a girl not a cute guy."

"There are some girls here that like other girls." Hikaru offered.

"But not enough to sustain a quota to even offer a girl to girl package." Haruhi said.

"She's right." Kyoya mused looking over a few notes. "But tonight I want to try something."

"Try what?" Tamaki inquired.

"We shall reveal Haruhi as the woman she is…" He stated his pen held lazily in his hand as he glanced over his note pad.

"That's a terrible idea!" Haruhi, the twins, and Honey said.

"People are going to find out eventually." He drawled.

"So!" Haruhi asked standing. "Look I knew I was probably going to be found out soon this year but I was hoping to wait at least a week when classes started." she said.

"Why not give them a week to adjust, and for the girls to have a week to settle down from wanting to scratch your eyes out for making them want to fall in love with you only to find out you're a girl and there for untenable to most of them." Hikaru said with a smile on his face. Haruhi stared at the twin for a long time while he continued to smile.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" she asked looking to the shadow king.

"I'm sure…" Kyoya said with a glint of his glasses.

"I don't see why they're so important…" she muttered as she eyed them dangerously.

"Because if you kill them then we wouldn't carry our brotherly love package." Kyoya said.

"I'm going home." She said heading to the door.

"Haruhi that wouldn't be a gentleman thing to do!" Tamaki said and instantly she whirled around. She had moved so fast and with such force it had made everyone take a step back.

"Well news flash I'm not a gentleman and I can no longer act like one!"

"You know my family employs many doctors I'm sure we could uh…" Kyoya looked her up and down. "Do something about that." Haruhi glared into him.

"You're not helping the situation." She said.

"Then do what I say and reveal yourself as a female and soon the explanation of it will get around and no one will care." He said.

"How does that help me stay in the host club?" she asked.

"Trust me."

"No." she said and he couldn't help but smile before looking to Tamaki.

"You try." He said.

"Haruhi give it a chance…" Tamaki pleaded.

"If this goes bad I won't be able to show my face here again…"

"Haruhi give it a chance…" he pleaded once more. "Please?"

"I don't know…" she said turning, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You should listen to Tamaki and Kyoya…" she slowly turned to see it had been Mori who had spoken. "You may be surprised at what happens…" everyone looked to the tall young man who barely spoke a word to anyone but his cousin. "You should at least give it a shot." She looked at him for a long moment before she took a small breath and sighed.

"I'll meet you all down stairs…" she said. "I have to put on makeup…" they could see how irritated she was with the sentence as she headed to the changing rooms.

"Three words I never thought I'd hear from her." Tamaki said.

"I'll meet you?" Honey asked.

"Nope." He said.

"I have to?" honey asked.

"No…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Put. On. Makeup." He said before walking out with the others who were chuckling. A few minutes later Haruhi walked down the large stair case to see all of the host club waiting.

"You haven't joined the party?" she asked.

"Not as of yet." Kyoya said.

"What's keeping you?" she asked. When no one replied she tilted her head. "Guys?" She shifted uncomfortably. The hosts couldn't help but stare, when she had come in before she had just been wearing the dress and coat nothing had been done with hair and makeup. Her hair was now curled beautifully around her now, her eyes smoldered with smoky bronze edges as she stared out at them with interest. "Are we going to the party or has there been a change in plans?"

"We were waiting for her. We have to welcome our guests as the full host club you know." Tamaki said.

"Right…" she took a breath and then looked down at the dress.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you not like it?" Kaoru wondered.

"No it's just…" she moved forward and motioned down to the dress. "I'm swishing…" all had to contain their laughs. "It. Isn't. Funny." She said in a deadly tone seeing them covering their mouths as their shoulders jerked with unheard glee.

"Oh come on Haruchan tonight will be fun!" Honey said.

"Yeah we'll all dance together!" Tamaki said.

"No way. I refuse to dance with any of you… Other than Honey senpai and Mori senpai of course." She said.

"What why!" Hikaru asked.

"Because Honey senpai needs Mori senpai to be tall enough to dance with me and I really don't think they had anything to do with this…" she said as she fluffed her dress.

"I didn't." Kyoya said.

"Yeah right I know you called my dad how else would he have known about this plot?" she asked.

"Touché…" he said.

"Now let's put on smiles and greet our guests." She said moving forward making sure Mori and Honey stood on either side of her. Honey taking her hand cutely, though the rest of the host club wondered if the motion was as innocent as he made it seem.

"Here…" Mori leant his arm and she gladly took it.

"Thanks you Senpai…" she said softly before looking out. Honey watched her for a long moment before he squeezed her hand making her look down to him.

"Breathe Haruchan…" Honey said smiling up at her. "You look great!" she smiled down at him; the words had actually made her feel better. One by one they walked down a large stair case into the main ball room that led out onto a large patio ball room area. It was filled with most of the student body. When Haruhi's name was announced there were some surprised faces and many relieved faces from the boys. For an hour many asked what the deal was with the dress but soon the legend of Haruhi Fujioca and the debt of the host club spread, and soon she was just a regular girl. No one was even coming up to ask her about how it had all gone down.

"Fujioca?" she turned to see Ritsu.

"Oh Kasanoda Hello." She curtsied.

"Please call me Ritsu…" he said with a smile as he bowed.

"Oh uhm… Sorry for the formality I forget how close we've become sometimes."

"It's quite alright you look beautiful." He said suddenly before blushing deeply. "I'm sorry-."

"No no… Uhm thank you, you look quite gentlemanly." The host club watched with intrigued eyes.

"Would you perhaps…" he looked to the dance floor and then to her. "Maybe you would like to…" he was sputtering over his words as he made movements with his hands. "Like too… Well that is… Would you like to-." she took one of his hands gently.

"Dance?" she asked, they watched him blush deeply as he nodded. "I would love to…" she said. the music changed from a party theme to a slow one.

"G-great." He led her out to the dance floor easily. "I-I should have thought this through I'm not a good dancer…" he said.

"If you'd like I could lead, I'm quite good at playing the part of a gentleman." She joked and he laughed.

"W-w-w-w-why is she dancing with him!" Tamaki tried to rush at them only to be held back by the twins.

"Boss calm down would you!" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah you're making a scene…" Hikaru whispered.

"Momma stop them!" Tamaki cried.

"Stop what?" he looked up from his note book to watch Haruhi twirling gracefully around the dance floor being passed from one young man to the next. Surely just as he had expected Ritsu walked up to him his eyes still on Haruhi.

"This may be a strange question but-."

"You want an appointment with Haruhi… As a girl?" he asked.

"Yes." Ritsu said with a nod.

"Next Monday at 3, don't be late I have a feeling she will have many clients." Kyoya said as he watched different young men start to walk up to him. After a good four dances she was led off the dance floor by the head master and Tamaki's father who had partaken in a short dance for the sake of popularity amongst the students.

"Miss Fujioka if I may say you are a beautiful dancer." He said.

"Why thank you head master I have your son to thank for that. He has given me most of my lessons." She said.

"Is that so? Well son let me see these skills in which she speaks." Tamaki looked uneasy but took Haruhi's hand and moved her towards the dance floor.

"Still angry with me?" he asked.

"No…" she said. "I'm kind of thankful…" she commented as they began to dance. "I mean it's nice know everyone knows about me… I'm just saddened I have to quit the host club."

"Oh I don't think you'll have to." Tamaki said as he twirled her in a circle.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Well it seems Kyoya is busy with writing your new list of clientele…" she looked over to see a line of men leading to Kyoya who had a wide grin on his face as he scribbled something down furiously.

"Why is he so happy?" she asked.

"Because you being a hostess will surely triple our profits." He said.

"I don't know about this…" she said making Tamaki look to her. "I don't know if I want men paying to see me…"

"Haruhi I would never put you in a position that would question your honor." He said trying to quell her justified fears.

"You already have." He looked around to see some girls glaring heavily at her.

"I think they're just admiring your dress." He said nervously.

"Yes admiring my dress and plotting my death."

"Don't be silly…." He laughed.

"Tamaki my boy do you think you could step aside and let me take Haruhi's hand for a while?" she looked up to see the tall figure of Kyoya's father, the man she had scolded months before.

"Of course." He stepped aside and moved to the side of the dance floor to the other hosts.

"Mr. Otori I did not expect to see you here tonight though it is a pleasure to have you with us..." She said as they began to dance.

"Now Haruhi there is no need to put up airs I know you meant none of that." He said as they began to sway by her friends.

"Oh no sir. I actually meant the part about not expecting to see you here." The host's mouths dropped while Kyoya stared his eyes wide. The two were close enough dancing that they could hear every word that was being conversed.

"I see you are still cross about how I acted towards the host club." He said with a smile.

"I am more cross about how you acted towards your son. I sometimes wonder how a man like you produced such a gentleman like offspring." This surprised not only him but the hosts as well.

"You speak bluntly." He said glaring.

"I speak the truth. I can't help if you don't like it."

"I think you've gone too far." He stated.

"I have only just begun Mr. Otori." She said as they stopped their dancing right in front of the hosts.

"You have no right to speak to me like this." He said his eyes narrowing.

"When you raised her hand against one of my dearest friends you gave me the right…" She said glaring. "Now sir I know we are nothing alike. I have no social standing while you do. I have no money to speak of while you have more then you could ever say. Still, there is one thing I do have that I know you will never possess." She said.

"What is that exactly?"

"Class Mr. Otori. Class." He stiffened and looked her over before turning to his son.

"You should value this girl's friendship, she thinks more of you then any one should… I approve." She stared surprised as he bowed and kiss her hand before walking away. She watched him and wondered what he meant by 'I approve'. She walked back to her friends who stared at her.

"I wish I could say I was sorry Senpai for how I spoke to your father but there were things I could no longer keep to myself."

"Never be sorry for speaking your mind Haruhi…" Kyoya said before walking off. She eyed him along with the others it was uncharacteristic she had half expected him to create a new debt for her verbal boldness.


	2. Buying for Attention

Halfway through the night Haruhi was surprised by a group of giggling girls that rushed up to her and the host club. She had thought they were going straight to Tamaki but instead they went to her.

"Haruhi?"

"Uhm what is it ladies?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Can we speak to you?"

"Oh of course…" she was suddenly pulled away.

"You have to tell us everything!" the host club members could hear everything the girls were saying as they sat down to the table just next to them.

"Yeah Haruhi you must have some dirt on them!" another giggled.

"Dirt?" Haruhi asked. "On the host club?"

"Yeah what do you know huh?" One asked with a bright smile.

"No dirt…" she said shrugging.

"Well is Mori as Stoic as he seems or does the man actually possess a laugh?"

"Mori isn't stoic he's just peaceful… Balanced enough to be happy in silence." She said honestly. Mori smiled as he looked down at a cup of tea.

"And Tamaki is he really a prince?"

"No but he sure acts like one, though I often wonder if he is." Haruhi said slipping into the girl talk easily.

"And the twins?" one asked.

"Yes the twins are they really an item?" The one sitting beside Haruhi inquired.

"I don't know about true romantic twincest… but… There's no denying that you can't separate them… Their bond is really something to be admired." she said.

"Oh man I wasn't going to sign up for the brotherly love package but I think I will now!" One said covering her blushing cheeks.

"Why weren't you I mean you've always been their guest…" Haruhi asked.

"Well… I guess it's mostly my fault you see I was too shy to ever talk to them so… I just ended up sitting down at their table letting them talk and it got kind of boring…"

"You know the twins look intimidating but they're really easy to get along with. If you want an ice breaker just ask if you could play the which one is Hikaru and which one is Koaru game."

"You think that would work?"

"They love to play it so of course." She said with a smile.

"What of Mori I really want to talk to him but I can't get a word out of him… Not even a sound… To be honest I've been trying to get him to dance with me all night but he won't look my way…"

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked not liking the slightly pained expression on the girls face. "Wait here kay?"

"Oh sure…" she said blushing.

"Oh suzy?" she asked the girl who had been talking about the twins. "Come with me…"

"Oh okay…" she said blushing as she and Haruhi stood and walked over to the table just across from them.

"Senpai?" she asked Mori. He looked to her with a nod. "There's a girl over there she really wants to dance with you… Do you think you can take her around the dance floor a few times? I'll look over honey while you do." He slowly nodded and got up. The girls made a small squeak and the one who had wanted the dance looked near fainting.

"Miss Nara would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked putting his hand out.

"Oh my god… You spoke." She squeaked before nodding her head furiously. "Of course." She took his hand and was pulled onto her feet.

"Oh and Hikaru Kaoru this is my friend Suzy." Haruhi introduced.

"Nice to see you again miss." They said together.

"Oh h-hello." She blushed before starting to move away.

"She was wondering…" Haruhi said as she stopped the girl by wrapping her arm around Suzy's waist in a friendly way. "If you could play the which ones Kaoru and which ones Hikaru game she thinks she can tell you apart."

"Oh is that so?" Kaoru asked. The girl nodded with a smile.

"I-I do…" she said.

"Well come on we have to go up to the club house to get our hats!" Kaoru said pulling her towards them. As they walked to the school a few other girls joining them Suzy turned and smiled at Haruhi.

"Honey would you like to join me and the girls?" a girl asked.

"Of course but only if you get me cake!" he said bouncing towards the table she had just come from.

"That was very kind of you Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"Just helping…" She said glad with her work.

"I think you might have just bumped up our ratings even more." Kyoya said. "Keep up the work and I might pay you." He was kidding she knew but what surprised her was the small smile playing his lips. Haruhi headed back to the table with a plate of cake for Honey.

"Would you girls like anything?" she asked.

"No no Haruhi tell us more about the host club!" one girl half squealed before she could sit a song kicked on.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" the girls stood. Most of the men moved off the floor while all the girls migrated towards it except for Haruhi who watched with a smile as the girls danced and sang to Gimme Gimme Gimme from the American Mamma Mia Movie.

"You won't join them?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh no that's fine besides-."

"Haruhi come on!" Renge called from the dance floor.

"Oh no I'm really good where I am." She said.

"Yeah right come on." Renge rushed over and took her hand in hers. "No one puts Haruhi in a corner." Haruhi laughed as she was pulled out onto the dance floor. The hosts watched as she danced and twirled with the others, and in that moment they truly understood something about Haruhi that they always somewhat knew but never really acknowledged. She _was_ a young woman, and even though she said different she wanted to act like one. Another dance song came on more men moving to the floor this time. When haruhi spotted none of the hosts doing so she walked over to them with a smile.

"Guys get your butts out there." She said.

"Oh no I think we'll sit this out." Tamaki said.

"Yeah we only dance to slow dances." Honey said.

"It's more fitting of our gentleman ways." Tamaki added.

"The twins are out there." She said. Indeed they were jumping around and having an overall wild time. "So come on let's dance. I mean unless you think the twins are better then you at it."

"Let's do it men!" Tamaki shouted rushing out onto the floor.

"Giddy Up Takashi!" Honey said pointing as he jumped up onto Moris shoulder.

"Uhn." Mori said as he nodded furiously and rushed out onto the dance floor.

"That means you too Senpai…" Haruhi said to Kyoya.

"I have too much work." She took the book out of his hand and rested it on the table before pulling at his hands and leading him out. Just as he reached the dance floor the song went from semi fast to ultra slow.

Haruhi looked around and then to Kyoya she was sure she was going to back out but instead she smiled and pulled him to the center of the floor. He was surprised by the gesture then again everything she had done that night had been surprising. They danced together through most of the song. To his surprise she was great; then again she had been a natural at slow dancing. Before he could completely enjoy his dancing Haruhi was swept away by Mori and Honey senpai. He was going to protest when the boy Lolita sent him a death glare.

_Go ahead I dare you… _Honey thought.

"Guys that was mean..." Haruhi said before breaking away from the two and rushing after Kyoya who was walking away.

"That didn't work out the way I planned…" Honey said quietly.

"Planned?" Mori asked.

"Nothing!" he beamed.

"You're not getting away that easy remember you too have to keep up club moral!" Haruhi said over the now loud Jpop music. He led her out to the dance floor easily.

"Is that so? Remember I'm the cool type I just have to breathe to keep my quota up!" She laughed.

"Is that _so_ Senpai?" she asked as he spun her again only to have the song end soon after. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't happy about it. "Thanks for the dance Senpai…" she said as they headed back to the table where they had left his notebook.

"No problem." He said picking it up.

-o-

The night had been long and tiring. Haruhi had been passed from one man to another, and eventually she had allowed the host members their share in dancing. Most were short seeing as Mori and Honey Senpai kept cutting in. eventually she just laughed it off and went with the flow. Now she slowly walked up the stairs the hosts by her side. They had stayed up to the very end of the party. It was nearing two in the morning and as they walked up the stairs Haruhi frowned.

"Alright… Wait… Wait I can't do this." Haruhi steadied herself by using Mori's upper arm.

"Haru chan are you alright?" Honey asked.

"Yes but these heels..." She slipped the good five inch shoes off. "Are killing me…" she smiled up at Mori. "Thank you Senpai…" she said before continue to walk up the stairwell.

"Your feet looked like they were going to hurt with all that dancing." Kaoru said.

"If we had known you were such a dancer then we would have picked out lower heels." Hikaru said.

"I'm not usually to be honest. But then again I've only been around you guys for the past year so no girls night out like I used to do and I guess I danced a lot when I had those…" She said thinking out loud.

"You had girl's nights out?" Honey asked.

"All the time, when I wasn't taking care of my father." She said. "But it seems like I'll be busy again." She said with a small smile, thankful that she'd be having girlfriends again. The testosterone had been starting to get a little much, now at least she would have some sort of escape. The others moved ahead of her on the stair well as she fluffed out her skirt.

"So what do you all want to do tonight?" Tamaki asked.

"We're all staying the night right?" Kaoru inquired.

"Wait-." Haruhi stopped her sentence as she felt something crack under her bare foot sending her falling backwards. Everyone looked over their shoulder to see her tumbling backwards.

"Haruchan!" Honey yelled as Mori reached forward and grasped onto her hand only to have it slip from his grasp.

"Haruhi!" he yelled. Her as closed as she readied herself for impact only it never came. Instead of cold granite she felt something warm. She looked up slowly to see she was in some ones arms.

"Miss are you alright?" he asked as he lifted her up.

"Oh yes…" she turned to look at her rescuer. He was tall with flowing brown hair that swept in front of his sea foam eyes. "Thanks to you."

"I'm glad I was here to catch you. That could have been a nasty fall, my name is Charles Damons, I'm New here."

"Well welcome to Ouran…" she said curtsying. "My name is Haruhi-.'

"Fujioka…" he finished as he took her hand in his and kissed the back, she felt a small blush grace her cheeks. "I have heard of you."

"Really?" she asked.

"You were much the topic throughout the evening amongst the men." He said.

"Oh I hope everything said was good." She said.

"Very. They talked mostly of your beauty and now that I've seen it myself I can hardly take my eyes off you…" he had a confident way about him, though on any one else's tongue it would have sounded cheap but with him it sounded honest. The hosts looked at each other before glaring into Charles.

"In all honesty I've been trying to get to talk to you all night… It's too bad its late because I would love to continue a conversation with you… I know." He smiled. "My family owns many Galleries here in japan I could take you on a private art tour maybe finish off with some dinner. It could be a date filled with culture conversation and maybe if we're lucky…" he looked around before leaning in closely with a smile. "Pastries…" he whispered like it was a big secret. She laughed softly which only furthered the hatred amongst the hosts for the young man.

"That does sound lovely… But-."

"I'm afraid that can't be done…" Kyoya said cutting her off.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware she was dating any one." Charles said standing up straight.

"I'm not." She said.

"You're not?" he asked before looking to Kyoya. "Then who are you to Haruhi exactly?"

"My name is Kyoya Otori… I'm the vice president of the host club here at Ouran and Haruhi is one of our hosts… Hostess now I should say… If you want any time with her you're going to have to make an appointment and make a small donation to the club." He said.

"Oh I see well…" he pulled out a check book and wrote a number down he then ripped out the piece of paper and handed it to Kyoya, his eyes never leaving Haruhi's.

"I think you've made a mistake there are 3 zeros here." Kyoya said reading the check.

"No mistake… to me she's worth more than that." He winked at Haruhi and she tried hard to conceal s scowl. At first she had thought Charles was nice now she saw him for the cliché rich boy he was.

"I meant there are only three zeros here. I'm afraid Haruhi is worth much more then that…" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Senpai…" Haruhi said turning to look at him.

"With this number you'll be at the bottom of the list." He added.

"Senpai you're being rude…" Haruhi said quietly.

"It's not my fault he can't afford your time…" he said ripping up the check and throwing it over his shoulder.

"There's nothing I can't afford…" Charles said before scribbeling a new check and handing it to him. "Here you go…" Kyoya scowled at the number as much as he didn't want the man around he couldn't turn down that much money. "I do hate to buy your time…" he said looking to Haruhi. "You're not something that should be bought. You're not an item after all… You're a lady." She couldn't help but smile softly. "Maybe someday out side the host club I can show you that Gallery…"

"Someday… Maybe." He smiled and laughed softly.

"Until next week?" he asked taking her hand and kissing the back of it while bowing deeply.

"Until next week…" she said as she watched him walk down the stair well.

"I don't like him…" Honey said through a clenched jaw.

"He seemed very nice." Haruhi said with a small smile as she headed up the rest of the steps, before she could step on the cracked granite she was lifted into the air by Mori. "Oh thank you I almost slipped again." She said as he set her back down on her feet at the top of the stairs.

"I'll have to tell my father that this corridor needs some renovation." Tamaki said. Haruhi yawned softly as they headed into the club room. When they all got in, Haruhi yawned once more before looking to the clock.

"Well I best get going… It's late I should head home.' She said heading to the changing room.

"No way Haruchan we're staying here tonight!" Honey said jumping up on her back.

"Here?" she asked.

"Your father sent your things." Kyoya said.

"You think my dad wouldn't want me to sleep over with a bunch of boys…" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You won't go to bed yet Haruchan will you? We have to stay up and watch the movie!" Honey said twirling her around in a circle. Her dress flared out around in a dramatic way. Honey jumped back with big eyes and a blush his hands balling into fists as he pushed them up underneath his chin in awe.

"Oh wow Haruchan you just looked like a princess then!" he gushed.

"You think?" she asked.

"All we need is a crown!" he bounced to the supply room and returned shortly a large crown laying lopsided on his head. He jumped up and placed a tiara in her hair.

"Look Haruhi and I are Queen and King of the host club!" Honey said twirling her around. His laugh couldn't help but make her smile.

"Hey wait a minute I'm King!" Tamaki said pointing.

"Not tonight!" Honey said laughing as he twirled Haruhi around again, a small laugh escaped her lips as she fell slightly to the ground dizzy. Honey was laughing as well as he joined her. The two smiled at each other before Tamaki blew his top.

"You can't be king that's my position!" he cried.

"Well Senpai you could battle him for the title." She said with another chuckle knowing there was no way he would win.

"Probably not a good idea boss." Hikaru said.

"Yes lets battle…" Honey said flashing his dark honey face for a split second. Haruhi yawned softly as she stretched Honey still on her lap. She lifted him off and set him aside.

"I'll make some tea to keep myself awake does anyone else want some?" she asked slowly standing.

"Can we have cake too!" Honey asked bouncing.

"I don't see why not." Haruhi said. "But first I'm changing out of this dress."

"Oh come on Haruchan I want to spin you around some more besides you look so cute!" Honey said gushing.

"Fine… But I'm not putting back on the heels…" she said. "In fact I think I'll return them to the back to where they came from…" she said heading to the changing room.

"You better come back with that dress on!" Kaoru called. She huffed slightly as she disappeared behind the doors.

As Haruhi walked into the supply room after discarding the evil heels she could see the hosts setting up a projector screen. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen area and started getting everything made, careful not to spill anything. She heard something creak behind her. She turned to see if anyone had come in only to find the shadow of the room. She shrugged as she returned to the tea. She came out a few second later and set everything down on the table.

"Cake!" he laughed as he bounced over to the table. Haruhi smiled as she took a cup of tea and walked over to a set of couches in front of the projector screen.

"So what are we watching?' she asked sitting down. Mori only shrugged while tamaki jumped in front of the screen.

"The princess bride!" he said. "It's a perfect mix for our group, it has romance and love for Haruhi and sword fights for us men!"

"Yeah I'd much rather have the sword fights…" Haruhi muttered as she curled her feet underneath her and waited for the movie to start. Before anyone could make a move to sit by her Honey jumped up on the couch and laid his head in her lap. She smiled down at him while Mori took the seat next to her as it was only natural that he be by Honey's side.

-o-

AN: the first 32 chapters of this fic are written all around 6-14 pages each. As of right now I'm working on the thirty third chapter and very shortly will start work on A Petal Falls Part II title pending of course. This fic really has been a few years in the making so don't worry people I have the chapters written backed up and waiting to be released I just like three reviews for incentive to post. It's how I work.


	3. A Disscussion With a View

By the end of the movie the twins were pretending to sword fight each other. Kyoya was planning on doing a princess bride cosplay day. Honey was giggling about the romance and the cute of it all. Mori was listening intently while Tamaki sat at Haruhis feet and kept looking up at her with a strange look almost like he was nervous about something. Haruhi smiled softly seeing the kiss at the end of the movie. The expression not going missed by Mori who tilted his head. In one second the girly look slipped and she stretched seemingly bored.

"So it's over. Do we sleep now?" she asked yawning.

"No way we're going to watch a horror movie now!" Honey said jumping up to fetch it.

"Ah perfect.' She said. "More tea any one?"

"No were alright." The twins said.

"I as well." Tamaki said.

"Mori?"

"Un." He said indifferently as he watched Honey out of the corner of his eyes. Haruhi stood and looked to see Kyoya was sitting in a far corner, the computer screen casting a haunting glow on his face. She watched him take off his glasses and pinch his nose. She frowned and walked over to him a fresh cup of hot tea in hand.

"Senpai drink this…" she said sitting down.

"I'm fine."

"You've been at it for two hours take a break…" she said.

"I'm fine..." she closed his laptop his head snapped as he glared into her.

"Don't give me that look." She said shaking a finger at him. "You've been at it for hours…" Mori watched Kyoya expression soften. "Take a break Kyoya senpai." She said handing him his tea.

"Fine…" He said as he watched her return to the couch where Honey jumped into her lap. His eyes then shifted to Mori who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Mori slowly turned and looked back to Haruhi who was holding up an empty DVD case.

"Wait Scream? Really we're going to watch scream?" she asked.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Honey laughed.

"I guess… Look I have to change out of this dress…" she said as she started to walk away.

"No no Haruhi!" Honey said pulling on her.

"We don't get to change out of our tuxes why should you out of your dress?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe because none of you are wearing a painful corset that you can't breathe in." she said.

"You're wearing a corset?" Hikaru asked.

"What why? We got the dress in your size." He said.

"The dress is a corset guys…" she turned to show them.

"Oh so it is… Wow you really tied yourself tight…" koaru said.

"Well had to make the dress look good didn't I… Wouldn't want to do your mom an injustice. Now I'm going to go change you all should do the same, get comfortable."

"Haruchan is right! Let's get comfy everybody!"

"You all go change first it will take me longer to get out of this dress."

"That's right you have no one to untie it…" Kaoru said.

"We could help if you wanted…" Hikaru said as the twins neared her with mischievous looks.

"No thanks." She said. "I'll manage." She said.

"Suit yourself but if you need help…"

"Don't hesitate to ask." Kaoru finished for his brother as they walked off towards the changing room. One by one the hosts came out, except for Kyoya who was getting the tux's ready for dry cleaning. Haruhi peeked in to see he was fully clothed.

"Sorry I can't wait I have to get out of this thing…" she muttered irritated as she walked to one of the changing rooms.

"It's no problem." Kyoya watched her enter the dressing room out of the corner of her eye. She planted on hand on the wall to steady herself as she stretched the other hand around to untie the corset. It was quite a work out and she couldn't seem to do it.

"Come on…" she muttered before she felt a sudden release of the garment. "Thank god…" she whispered. 

Kyoya stood outside her dressing room and down at his hand. He had reached in and un done the corset for her. He had been able to feel the warmth of her from beneath the creamy cloth that had been draped over her body. He had heard her struggling and saw her through gap in the curtain; he had been impulsive and took the opportunity. He felt like an awful man. What he had done went against everything he had been taught by Tamaki about how to treat a woman properly. He shook his head before his eyes went to the curtain He could see her silhouette through the yellow cloth. It was feminine and stunning. The curves of her body were long and slender every time she twisted her body it made his blood boil and his cheeks go red.

"Uhm Kyoya senpai do you need something?" he stepped back wondering if she could see him watching.

"Put your dress into this so I can have it dry-cleaned." He said quickly as he slid the black dress bag under the curtain.

"Oh thank you." She said. He didn't say anything in return but simply walked away his hands deep in his pockets.

When she heard the door close she took a small breath. She had sworn he had been watching her. She placed the dress in the bag before pulling on her own pajamas and heading out. She felt a little self conscious but considering her dad had been a nice enough to pack some of her more boyish ones she was happy with herself wearing low rider black cut off Capri sweat pants and a pink v neck shirt. She walked out only to have Honey jump into her arms.

"Can you carry me on your shoulders Haruhi?" he asked.

"She's tired Mitskuni." Mori said lifting his cousin out of her arms and placing him on his own shoulders. She sent Mori a soft smile as she headed over to the couch and curled up to start the movie. By the second killing most of the hosts were asleep or were almost there. Haruhi slowly stood and crept out of the room feeling the need for air. She walked down the hallway to the largest window in the whole building.

"Quiet…" she whispered as she climbed onto the sill inside to look out at the stars. _Its pretty out tonight…_ she looked at the clock tower and frowned. _Nearly four… we should have slept hours ago, but I guess it was fun tonight… I'm surprised the twins didn't try anything on me, They had that look after all… Then again they did with the dress maybe the thought I had suffered enough stopped them from doing anything else. _

"What are you doing up?" she turned to see Mori.

"Oh Senpai… did I wake you?"

"I wasn't asleep." He said as he walked over. "Can I join you?"

"Of course please do…" He nodded and took a seat beside her on the sill. "I was just looking at the view…" she said motioning towards it. "I love the look of the clock tower when its lit up…"

"It's a nice Image." He commented. They sat a little longer in silence before Haruhi smiled and looked to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked and he only nodded with a soft expression. She leaned back against the window and smiled. "It was a pretty great party… In all honesty lot more fun than I thought it would be…" she said looking to him. "It definitely had a lot less pressure then I would have thought though."

"You thought there was going to be pressure?" he asked. She looked to him a little surprised he had said anything back.

"Well you know acting like a boy it can be tough in a party setting when you just want to be yourself."

"I thought how you acted around us was yourself." He said tilting his head at her in interest.

"It is." She said. "It's just, sometimes it's hard you know? Well actually I guess you wouldn't because you're a guy aren't you?" She chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck, he smiled at her.

"Well now you can be completely yourself around everyone and not just us like you have been…"

"I guess so…" she looked to him. "Mori Senpai, can I confide in you for a moment?"

"Always." He said.

"I'm a little worried about this new arrangement with the club…" he nodded. "Hosting boys it's much more different then pleasing ladies. I usually only have to tilt my head and smile to please them but Boys I have no clue about…"

"A smile can do wonders for a man just like it can for a woman…" he said quietly as he gazed out at the serene scene of the Ouran grounds. After a moment he glanced back at Haruhi to see she had a soft expression as she looked to him. He ruffled her hair as he stood slowly.

"I'll be heading back to Mitskuni." He said.

"Goodnight Mori Senpai." She said looking at him oddly.

"Goodnight Haruhi." With that he left and Haruhi couldn't help but smile. It had been the longest conversation she had ever had with Mori that had been two sided. She was a little more than pleased that he had felt comfortable enough to reply to her so many times.

_He's comments about a smile make me feel a little bit better but still I'm worried about this situation… Don't think on it. Just go with the flow as you always do. You don't want to leave the host club after all. _After a few quite minutes along she heard something behind her and turned to see Kyoya.

"Haruhi what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said yawning.

"You seemed like you were so tired before." He commented.

"To be honest I don't trust the twins, if I fall asleep I may wake up with blue hair." She said. "Is that why you're not sleeping?"

"My fear is not hair the color of blue but hair the color of pink…" he said leaning against a wall. She just smiled before returning to look at the night sky. "You are fond of the clock tower it seems."

"Hmm?" she asked looking to him.

"I've seen you look at it before." He stated.

"It's not really the clock tower but the view… I mean I have a window in my room but it's uh blocked off by the next building so really it's not a view but more of a brick wall." She chuckled to herself.

"That's too bad."

"No… You see I painted the wall like a garden so it's really not that bad at all." She laughed while he contained a smile. "I don't so much mind the painted brick view though because when I come here I get one of the greatest views in town." She said with a soft smile. Silence fell upon them before kyoya decided to break it.

"By Monday you'll have many guests… You've made the club a great deal of money." He saw her frown. "This doesn't please you?" he asked.

"Should it?" She asked looking to him.

"You're not happy so many men find you attractive enough to-."

"Pay a fee to spend time with me like I'm some geisha?" He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Haru-."

"I wish… I wish you wouldn't charge them so much…" She said with a somewhat distressed look. "Make your money from me some other way, a way that may paint me in a better light."

"Haruhi the girls paid more to see you."

"You and I both know that's not true… and how much I hate to admit it being a female who is a host is way different then being a male that's a host... I have a feeling that this isn't going to work out…" she stood up from where she was sitting and began to move away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"A walk around the corridor I need to think…" she said as she turned a corner disappearing out of sight.

"_Pay a fee to spend time with me like I'm some geisha?" _Her words and the look she had on her face moved through his mind over and over again. She seemed truly disturbed about how they were going to make money off her. He wasn't sure what the difference was from when she acted like a boy and now being the girl she was. The word geisha itself made him a little wary; she hadn't meant it in an admiring way but in the way of a whorish act. Did she actually think this would make her into a dishonorable lady?

_I may have to think of a different way to have her bring in money…_ he sat down on the ledge to look out at the clock tower and start brainstorming ideas. He had been planning to find somewhere else to sleep when he had come out to find her but for some reason he felt the need to rectify the situation. After about three hours he had sat there and not once had she returned. It was nearing six and one by one the hosts had started to rise, Tamaki being the first. When Haruhi still hadn't come back he got his phone and dialed her number. There was a faint sound of ringing coming from down the hallway. He walked around the corner to find her phone lying open on the ground. He picked it up and frowned before looking forward at an empty hallway.

"My little girl is gone!" he heard Tamaki shout from the club room.

"Just… Great." Kyoya muttered.


	4. Buttery Flowers

"Haruchan is gone!" Honey said looking around every corner of the host club.

"Last night she went on a walk…" Kyoya shifted his glasses. "Did anyone see her come back?"

"No…" they all said except for Mori who was pulling out a cell phone.

"Let's call her!" the twins said seeing his action.

"I just did that's when I found her cell phone in the hallway." Kyoya said holding it up for them all to see. Mori slowly sunk his phone back in his pocket feeling absolutely at a loss of what to do.

"What if she's been kidnapped by gypsy's!" Tamaki yelled as he spun in a circle with a horrified look on his face.

"Gypsies?" They turned to the pantry to see Haruhi with a bright smile. her long hair was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing an electric green flannel shirt with low rider jeans. "Honestly that's a little ridiculous even for your standards…"

"Haruhi where have you been!" Tamaki said spinning her around thankful she hadn't been kidnapped.

"Well after my walk I came back got dressed and realized my phone was gone… Oh hey you found it." she said seeing Kyoya holding it in his hand. "I went looking for it… Just came back."

"Found it in the hallway." He said handing it over.

"Thanks a lot Senpai." She said. "It must have fallen out of my pocket."

"How did you get in here we've been up for an hour waiting for you." He said.

"Yeah how'd you sneak in?" Honey asked.

"The pantry has a back way in a was worried you all were still sleeping…"

"The pantry has a back way?" The twins asked.

"Mhm, I use it to bring the instantly coffee in… So what are you all doing today?"

"No plans why?" The twins asked.

"I don't know, I thought I might head back to my house and why you guys get ready here I could make us breakfast there and you could come over for some." She said.

_Why is she being so nice? _Kyoya wondered.

"Oh sure that would be great Haruchan!"

"Why?" she turned to look to Kyoya.

"Why?" she asked. "I don't understand the question. Why what?"

"Why are you inviting us over to your house?" He clarified.

"Yeah…" Kaoru said.

"You never do that." Hikaru commented.

"I don't know we haven't hung out in a few months I thought I would be nice, besides we have to go over the next two weeks preparation for the club don't we?"

"That's true we do." Kyoya said satisfied with her answer.

"Alright so get ready and I'll meet you back at my house?" She asked.

"Sounds good!" they all said except for Mori who nodded with a smile.

"Alright see you all soon." She said waving as she headed off her shoulder bag still strung across her body.

"See you soon!" they waved.

-o-

Ranka smiled when he heard the front door to the apartment open. He had gotten a call late last night from the Head master and Owner of the school. It had been an hour long conversation and over all a pleasant one. He slowly walked out of the bedroom to see Haruhi moving around the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you heard?" She asked.

"You're headmaster called me to ask a number of things… One being on your size in skirts and coats… Personally… Which I thought odd…" She looked to him.

"I'm to remain in the host club… As a hostess…" Ranka smiled as he walked over to a table and sat down.

"I know that look…" he said. "You're worried…"

"Most of the students already look down on me for being a what they call a commoner… How will they think of me as so called commoner young woman who sells her time to the highest bidder?"

"Haruhi you did it before."

"But I was dressed as a guy and everyone thought as such. It was different, and don't say it wasn't because you know it was. Is… was? God now I'm confusing my sex…" He smiled.

"You worry far too much. You get far to flustered. What happened the girl who didn't care what people thought?"

"She had to think about what people thought every minute of every day for a year to pay off a debt…" Ranka frowned as he looked over her.

"It really wore you down didn't it?" He asked.

"Don't mistake me… I'm glad I was brought into the host club I mean those Guys are the closest friends I've ever had…" He nodded. "They're like family you know?" He smiled.

"I know…"

"I just wish I had met them in a way that didn't involve me being forced into the club... Then that I wouldn't have happened though because… I'm not equal…"

"You sound so much like your mother…" She looked to her father. "She said the same thing her first month in O. U. L… She was surrounded by tons of rich people and she thought she would never make any friends because of her status… Who was your god mother Haruhi?"

"Yuuki Shiwa…"

"Of Shiwa Funds… They met and never once did Yuuki ever think of your mother less than the extraordinary woman she was… I think you would have met the Host club eventually and I think they would just as they do now see you as the extraordinary woman _you_ are…"

"I hate… I hate that I have to fight…"

"I know dear…"

"I'm tired dad…"

"I know…"

"And now I'm going to have to fight more… Probably not with the male students but I do foresee a fallout from the female student body…"

"Maybe but they will eventually get over it just like the male students did when the host club was first made…"

"That's true I guess…"

"So if you fight with those girls it will just be for a little while I'll imagine…"

"Let's just hope you're right…"

"I am I'm your father slash mother." She laughed.

"Speaking of which dad don't you have to get ready for work?"

"That I do." He kissed her on her cheek before heading off into the bedroom to get dressed. Haruhi laughed rubbing her cheek from the scruff the kiss had caused.

"Shave your face dad no ones going to believe you're a woman if you look like a yeti!"

"On it!" she laughed more before turning to the cooking work at hand.

-o-

The hosts stepped out of their cars in front of Haruhi's apartment and headed up the steps to her door. They knocked on it to have it open just seconds later to Haruhi who had a white apron on.

"Come on in guys remember take your shoes off." She said. They nodded as they came in. the apartment was the same as it had ever been only this time the aroma of different delicious smells began to invade their senses.

"Welcome boys!" Ranka said as He danced out. "I wish I could chat but I have to head to work!"

"Not without breakfast." Haruhi handed it to him in a lunch box.

"Thank you Haruhi." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be late tonight."

"Have fun." She said with a smile.

"By sweetest dear!" with that he was out of the room to leave the hosts to get there food Haruhi had set up.

"Ooh what are these Haruchan!" honey pointed to what looked like a small cake.

"My mom's famous orange rolls, they are like sticky buns but with orange icing." She said.

"How many can I have?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked at it.

"As many as you want." She said with a small smile as she took off her apron.

"These…"

"Are…"

"Fricken…"

"AMAZING!" The twins cried. Haruhi smiled as she watched the hosts dig into her food. The door gave a knock and she eyed it before the doorbell rang telling her someone was waiting. "Everyone I know is here…" she said with interest. "I bet dad forgot his key…" She walked to the door and opened it up to see a tall young man.

"Oh Seamus…" she said looking down quickly and blushing. The men looked to the door to see a commoner boy with something behind his back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh uhm I…" he looked away. "I was wondering… I… we…" he laughed suddenly. "I can't seem to talk." She chuckled. "How do I start… okay… I uh… I brought these for you." He stuck out a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh wow Seamus…" she said. "That was really nice of you…"

"Pretty roses for a pretty lady…" She smiled brightly.

"Seamus… are you trying to butter me up?"

"Is it working?" she laughed.

"A little bit." He smiled before pulling out another bouquet of pink roses.

"How about now?" he asked as she took them.

"I'm buttered and over whelmed…" she said with a smile while the hosts scowled.

"Good." He laughed. "Very good…"

"Can I ask why you're buttering me up?"

"Yes… It's because… well I wanted to know… It is… Would you want to… With me that is… Go out with me?"

"Go out with me?"

"Yes… Would you like to go out with me on… on… one a… well… Date?" She smiled softly. Seamus had always been very kind to her ever sense they were children. He had even been there when she had filled out the paper work for Ouran. They had a lot in common. Almost too much. Still she felt like taking a chance. "You're silence is steadily killing me Haruhi…" She laughed.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about the roses and how pretty they were."

"Well that's good it's better then you thinking who does this guy think he is right?" he frowned. "You're thinking that now aren't you?" she laughed.

"No I was more thinking about how I would love to go on a date with you…"

"Really?" he asked. "That's…. That's perfect; I'll see you tonight around six?"

"Sounds good I'll see you then." She said with a smile.

"Alright well uhm I'll be…" he motioned behind him. "Going…" he had a bright smile and started to walk away but quickly came back. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." She said with a sweet laugh. "I'll see you at six." He picked up her hand and kissed it quickly.

"See you at six!" he said as he rushed off excitedly. Haruhi looked down at her hand before smelling the roses. She closed the door and headed in with a small smile.

"You said yes!" she jumped back from Tamaki who had a monstrous look on her face.

"Well he got me two dozen roses and he was being sweet…"

"Sweet?" the others asked watching the girl head into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"This food is so good haruchan!" Honey said as he crunched overly hard on his fork. The pain keeping him from running after the boy named Seamus to rip him a few more ear holes.

"I'm glad you like it." She said as she got her own plate ready and headed into the family room to eat with the others.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya began.

"I won't speak of my personal life." She said making the men look to her. "I won't fight about it either. You all are my friends yes?"

"Of course." They all said.

"Then you should support me in whoever I choose to date…" they all slowly nodded.

"Then shall we speak of business?" Kyoya asked.

"Please do." Haruhi said.

-o-

For the next hour Kyoya went over the plans for the preparation of the first week of school and opening of the host club.

"We're also going to have to start getting female costumes for Haruhi, the twins can take your measurements."

"No thanks I already did it." She a piece of paper with the sizes written down.

"Oh wow Haruhi you're a c cup!" Hikaru said only to have Haruhi slap him up side his head.

"Owe!" he said.

"Can I get any one anything else?" she asked with an innocent smile and tilt of the head.

"No…." They all said. There was no ignoring the cute look she sent that silenced them whenever they were about to scold her for something. …"

"Haruhi you'll have to take three boys at a time… some times more." Kyoya said returning to his notes.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"You've handled more girls then that." Tamaki said.

"I know but this is boys… Way different to please. I mean with girls I just had to tilt my head and smile."

"That's all you have to do this time." Honey said.

"Uhn…" Mori added reminding her of their conversation from the night before. She slowly nodded before suddenly shaking her head.

"Wait Not with some of the guys… With the ones I met I can tell they want something else then cute… I'm not looking forward to this." Every one could see the dread on her face. "Though it will be nice to see Kasanoda as a client again."

"So Haruhi do you need to go shopping for your big date tonight?" Hikaru asked slightly irritated at the realization of how many boys wanted her company.

"Oh no I'll just throw something on I have here… I should probably go pick that out though…"

"We could help haruhchan!" Honey said.

"Oh I don't know we have much more important things to do don't we Kyoya senpai?" he looked her over, his glasses giving an evil glint.

"Not really…" she glared at him.

_I! HATE! YOU_! He chuckled as if getting her message.

"Okay Haruhi go and pick something and show it to us." Koaru said.

"I am not putting on a fashion show." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on haruchan!" Honey put on his saddest face. Her eyes locked with his for a long moment, each second breaking her heart.

"No way." She said resisting what had become to be known as… _"The cute."_

"Haruchan…" he said faking a hurt expression.

"Look let's do something else I already know what I'm wearing tonight…" She said breaking the gaze with _"the cute."_

"So show us!" Honey said. "We won't be able to see it if you don't!"

"Oh please I know you all will follow me tonight anyways so you'll be able to see it then."

"She has a point." The twins said.

"We would never fallow you…" Tamaki said innocently as he bumped his two index fingers together over and over again.

"Mhm… sure… Never." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Haruhi when are you going to take off that wig?" The twins asked.

"Not a wig."

"Weave?" Kaoru asked.

"No I just grew out my hair… I'm wondering if I should chop it again." She said twirling a strand around her finger and examining it.

"No way! I like it long!" Honey said.

"Alright… I guess now that I'm a girl again I'll keep it long." she said. "So what do you all want to do today?" she asked board with discussions of girly things and dating boys.

"Let's go to the park!" Honey pulled Haruhi to her feet and dragged her to the door. Everyone fallowed knowing there was no use to dispute the small Senpai.

"Wait Senpai let me get my purse!" she called reaching out for it.

"I got it!" Tamaki said picking up a leather messenger bag.

"Thanks Senpai!" she said as she took it from him. "Honey quit dragging me for a second I have to lock the door." he stopped still holding her hand as she locked the door.

"YAY!" Honey yelled as he started to drag her down the stairs, both laughing as he did.


	5. Fun Sun and a Bum

By the time the other hosts got to the park Haruhi and Honey were at the swing sets.

"Higher higher!" he laughed along with Haruhi as she continued to push him.

"She looks a little young to have a son…" the hosts looked to a group of women who were watching their two friends.

"Higher!" he laughed. "I want to jump!" he said.

"You could get hurt!" Haruhi scolded as she watched him leap off the swings. "Honey!" Haruhi ran forward and slid underneath him catching him easily in a cradle.

"Let's do it again!" he jumped out of her arms and ran to the swings where Haruhi started pushing him again.

"One thing I'll say about young mothers they bounce back quickly… Her body looks fantastic."

"She probably breast fed." Another said.

"Not with those breasts." The last of the women said. "Mine didn't look like that afterwards."

"Guys!" Honey jumped off the swing and rushed to the hosts Haruhi tagging along behind. "What took you all so long!" he crawled up onto Takashi's shoulders. The women instantly came by and took Haruhi's hand.

"I think it's so fabulous you kept your son at your age." She said.

"I'm sorry?" Haruhi asked.

"And the fact your still together with the father." Another motioned to Mori.

"Oh no Honey isn't my son he looks young but he's really a high school student." Haruhi said with a smile. "Don't worry he's mistaken for a small child a lot…" The woman stared at her for a long moment with disapproving looks. "What?"

"Just admit to your faults." One woman scolded before they all walked away.

"Well that was rude." Haruhi muttered.

"Nanoon!" she turned to see a young girl around the age of six rushing at her, her arms spread as her curly brown hair bounced around her.

"Yoko!" Haruhi laughed as she rushed forward and swooped the young girl up in her arms. "Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

"No idea…" Honey said.

"Yoko where's your mommy?" Haruhi asked.

"Mmm…" the little girl looked all around before smiling. "There!" she pointed to woman with two other kids who were younger then the girl.

"Sensa!" Haruhi waved.

"Oh thank god! You got her!" she called.

"Yeah I got her!" she waved.

"You have cute friends." Haruhi turned to look at the girl who was smiling at the group of young men behind her.

"They're pretty cute huh?" Haruhi winked making the little girl giggle. "Yoko these are my friends from Ouran."

"Rich people?" she asked.

"Mhm…"

"Nice or evil?" she asked glaring at them.

"All nice…"

"What about him!" she pointed straight at Honey who waved and smiled at her. She blushed under his gaze and hugged Haruhi tighter.

"Nanoon? Can we go play?" She asked quietly.

"Ask your mom first…" she set the girl down on the ground and watched her rush off towards her mother.

"Whose Nanoon?" Hikaru asked.

"That would be me." She said before looking to see if Yoko was still with her mother.

"How did you get that name?" Honey asked.

"I'm Yoko and her brothers god mother, so Nanoon is kind of their title for me." She said as she watched the children start to rush at her. "So you guys want to help keep them busy?" she asked.

"Sounds good." The twins said shrugging while the others nodded.

"I'd be careful the boys play ruff." Haruhi said as the two small boys jumped onto her back.

"Nanoon!" They laughed.

"Oh wow." She fell to the ground with a laugh. "You two have gotten bigger!"

"Hansu, Atszu!" their mother called. "Be careful with your god mother she's still young you know! You don't want to ruin her back before she's in her twenties do you!"

"No I'm good…" Haruhi said with a smile. "But one of you are going to have to get off unless you want me to never be able to give a piggy back ride again." The two jumped off instantly making her smile. "Now what do you all want to do first?" Haruhi asked. Yoko pushed her brothers lightly aside before jumping onto Haruhi's back.

"Hansu and Atszu are it, run away every one!" Yoko shouted as she and Haruhi took off, the boys fallowing in suit, every one slowing there pace so the children would at least have a chance. Kyoya instead of playing sat on a bench and watched every one run from the children who each took turns jumping on Haruhi's back to run from whoever was it. After a half an hour Haruhi took Yoko off her shoulders and lifted her high up in the air. The small girl laughed with joy as they spun in a circle.

"Me next nanoon me next!" Hansu called. That's when the game stopped the two other children rushed away from whoever they were chasing and jumped on Haruhi who spun in a circle with all of them climbing on her. The four laughed as they played together.

"Haruchan would make a great mom." Honey said on top of Takashis shoulders.

"Uhn." he said in response as they all watched her rush around with the kids on her back and in her arms.

"Faster faster!" they cried.

"She's pretty strong considering she has all those kids climbing on her." Hikaru commented.

"Guys come on its time to go home!" the mother said standing to wave the children back.

"Awe come on mom five more minutes?" Hansu asked as he scratched his brown hair.

"Is that alright with you Haruhi?" the mother asked.

"Just fine with me!" she said waving.

"Alright five more minutes!" she said.

"Perfect let's play hide and seek until then! Mean guy with the glasses is it!" Yoko pointed to Kyoya.

"You heard the kid!" The twins laughed. Kyoya sighed and got up to start counting. Haruhi and Yoko ran with each other to a hiding space while everyone else scrambled, Tamaki joined them not three seconds later.

"Can I hide with you two?" he asked.

"Yeah sure just keep quiet." Yoko whispered. He nodded and smiled at how the girl was clinging to Haruhi in her arms. Haruhi looked comfortable with the child on her hip. It was almost overly natural looking, like the small girl was her own child just how it had looked with Honey. Tamaki smiled, his mother had once told him that some women were just born to take care of children, and those women made the best moms. He had no doubt in his mind that Haruhi would someday make a great mother to her own children.

"Tamaki, Can you hold Yoko for a second?" Haruhi was already handing her over.

"Oh uh sure. What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked seeing her troubled look as the young girl climbed up onto his shoulders.

"That man he's standing close to Hensu… Too close." he looked over to see the boy hiding behind a tree peeking out at Kyoya who had just turned to look for everyone. There was a man looking at the boy with a small smile. He was standing not two feet away from the child. The man leaned forward He moved towards Hensu and said something making the boy look to him. When Hensu took a step backward the man moved forward and latched onto the young boys arm.

"Hensu." Haruhi gasped running towards the young boys aid.

"Haruhi do you know the premise of this game?" Kyoya asked as he watched her run past him every one came out of hiding to see what she was doing.

"Hensu!" she shouted. The man seeing her instantly took off still holding Hensu in his grasp. "Hensu!" she screamed seeing the man was quickly out running her. "Let him go!" she shouted picking up a rock and chucking it. The stone struck the assailant in the back. He cried out in pain before turning and pulling something from his coat.

"He's got a gun!" Kaoru shouted.

"Haruhi no! Stop!" Tamaki bellowed.

She didn't stop though instead her hand flew across the attackers face while her other hand curled into a fist and slammed into his cheek knocking him back. Haruhi grabbed Hensu and pulled him into her arms. When the glint of a gun shown in the sun Haruhi held the shaking boy closer as she turned and dropped him to the ground.

"Hensu run!"

"Na-."

"Run!" she pushed him slightly and the young boy stumbled before rushing off towards the host club who were closing in. She turned to face the shooter; she spread her arms out to shield the child as he ran away. The man pulled the gun out and pointed it straight at her chest. She didn't turn to run like anyone else would instead she ran forward.

With a yell Haruhi tackled the man to the ground punching him across the face as she did. Before the hosts could reach her aid the attacker kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. She slammed into the ground before quickly getting her feet. She froze seeing the man yards away scaling a large stone wall only to disappear.

"Coward!" she shouted. "Sick bastard…" she muttered as she placed her hand against her bruising stomach.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Honey asked pulling on her shirt, she didn't turn and look at him instead she turned and rushed to Hensu who was clinging to his mothers dress.

"Are you alright? Have you been hurt?" she asked and instantly the young child burst into tears.

"Hey… Shhh… Shhh…" she hushed as she picked the child up in her arms. "It's alright you're fine…"

"Thank god you got to him are you alright?" Hensu's mother asked.

"I'm fine…" she said as the young boy cried into her shoulder. "We should take the kids back to the apartments." She said looking around just waiting for someone to jump out. "Come on guys were heading back to my house."

"Nanoon…" she looked down to see Yoko on the verge of tears.

"Oh Yoko…" she balanced Hansu on one hip and then Yoko on the other.

"Can I come up too?" Haruhi looked to see tiny Antszu pulling at her jeans.

"Sweetie she doesn't have three arms." Sensu said.

"No its fine…" she kneeled and let the child climb up onto her back. "Let's head home."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Haruhi… I didn't even see that man." Sensu stated.

"You were busy watching Yoko and Antszu it's understandable."

"But you were watching Yoko and still you saw him." Haruhi could see the troubled look in the young mother's eyes. When they reached the door to the apartment Sensu unlocked it.

"Go ahead inside kids…" Haruhi said as they jumped down from her. The kids pulled her down by her hands and took turns kissing her on her cheeks.

"I love you nanoon…" Hensu whispered as he hugged her.

"You too Hensu…" Haruhi held him tightly before he rushed inside. That's when Haruhi noticed her friends face.

"I just can't believe I almost let that happen…" Sensu whispered.

"Sensu really I was lucky I even saw it."

"But you still did you're not even a mother and you have a better handle on them… Sometimes I think I'm a horrible mother… I really do."

"Sensu…" Haruhi said hugging her friend. "You're a great mother…" she said as she pulled away. "You're just tired, now that Kiko has gone to Okinawa looking for work you're taking care of these kids alone and you're tired that's all. Don't ever question that you're a good mother."

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she wiped a few tears away. "I don't know what _they_ would do without you. They are the luckiest kids to have you in their life."

"I disagree… Their lucky to have a mother like you; I'm just a Sensu added bonus." Sensu chuckled.

"I guess your right… Thank you again for today… For saving him." they hugged once more.

"Don't you worry about it if you need anything I'm just upstairs." Haruhi said.

"Of course thank you Haruhi." She closed the door and Haruhi smiled sadly.

"She's working so hard…" she said softly before turning to her friends. "Alright let's get upstairs." She said. "Are you guy's hungry you ran around a lot?"

"That sounds great Haruchan!" Honey said.

"Hey Haruhi are you alright?" Hikaru asked as they reached her door and she unlocked it.

"Yeah that was a pretty scary situation." Kaoru said.

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked as she pushed open the door and slipped off her shoes.

"The guy back in the park." Hikaru said.

"You remember that don't you?" Kaoru inquired.

"I think it was scarier for Hensu… Poor kid I think I'll make him a cake... That should make him feel a tiny bit better… Honey you want to help?"

"Cake? sure!" he said.

"Haruhi, he had a gun." Tamaki said, concerned that she wasn't at least a little bit shaken.

"He did?" she asked turning to look at them all. "Are you sure?"

"You didn't notice that you were starring down a barrel of a gun?" Kyoya asked.

"It was pointed right at your chest." Tamaki said.

"You didn't see it?" Mori asked.

"No to be honest I was just thinking about Hensu and keeping him safe… No wait I saw the gun… that's when I told him to run." she said. "Then when Hensu got away he pointed it at my chest and I made my move… I remember now…"

"You could have been shot…" Tamaki said panicking for the both of them.

"It would have given Hensu enough time to get away if I had been..." she shrugged.

"You would take a bullet for him?" Kyoya asked.

"I would take a bullet for any one I loved and cared about…" she said. "Now how does sushi sound? I'll have my friend deliver it." She said.

"Our treat." Hikaru said un sure of what else to say.

"No way. I invited you guys over… Just sit down I'll bring in some tea." She said.

"Haruhi can we turn on the TV?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course make yourselves at home." She said as she headed into the kitchen. As she prepared the tea she was running what had happened over and over in her head. She had just run for him she hadn't cared she was going to get shot just to keep the child behind her safe. Any moment now Tamaki would come in and scold her for not calling them for help. She heard the footsteps behind her and sighed as she turned, she was surprised to see Kyoya closing the screen to her kitchen closed.

"Hey Senpai what's up?" she asked.

"I need to speak to you about what happened before." He said as he leaned against the counter and watched her prepare the tea.

"Sure… What is it?"

"You acted recklessly… You almost got yourself killed."

"I know." She said.

"There's bravery and then there's a death wish Haruhi." She looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to die?' he asked.

"What? No… Of course not" she said.

"Then explain to me why you would just rush forward towards a man with a gun."

"Because if I didn't he would have either killed Hensu or kidnapped him and then killed him I couldn't let that happen." She said.

"And the gun?"

"I didn't notice it…Well I mean I did notice it… but I guess it didn't register with me."

"How can that be?" he asked.

"I don't know maternal instinct? I just had to protect him…" she said.

"In your living room you said you would take a bullet for any one you loved or cared about what about the twins would you take one for them?"

"I would take a bullet for any of the host club members even you if it meant saving your life."

"Why is your life less important than ours?" he asked backing her up into a verbal corner.

"Because you're my friends…" she finally said. "I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to any of you guys…" she said. Kyoya moved forward quickly backing her into the counter as he did. When she was pinned between him and the tile counter he stared her down.

"You would take a bullet for me would you?"

"Yes…"

"I wouldn't take a bullet for you." with that Kyoya turned and left. He was absolutely furious with her. She had just endangered her life for some kid. He understood she was his god mother but she wasn't in actuality the mother why would she go to such lengths? Why would she go to such lengths for any of them?

"That was mean Kyoya…" Kaoru said they had all heard the conversation through the thing screen door.

"What she did was reckless." He said.

"What you just did was as well." Honey muttered as he and Mori headed into the kitchen to help Haruhi out.


	6. Tailing a Hostess

Mori watched as Honey moved around the kitchen with Haruhi. One of her apron drowning him in frilly fabric.

"What now Haruchan?" Honey asked.

"Keep whipping the butter crème until all the lumps come out."

"Does it matter how hard I whip it?"

"No. If you do it too much it just means the icing will be very airy which is how the kids like it anways."

"Okay!" he started whipping it so fast his hands were a blur. She smiled as she began to pour the batter into the cup cake pans. She carried them over to the stove.

"Mori Senpai would you mind maybe-." He opened the oven for her. "Thank you…"

"Uhn." He said with a smile. She slid the pans in and he closed the oven. They both turned and stared at Honey who had icing all over his face.

"I couldn't help it… it tasted so good."

"It's okay I made extra." She said with a small laugh as she grabbed a damp cloth and kneeled before him. "Oh honey Senpai it's in your hair…" he smiled cutely at her as she wiped the icing off his face and wiped it from the top of his head. Mori watched this with an un readable expression. Normally it was him who would clean and tend to Mitskuni when he made a mess but before he could even move Haruhi had done it. "Now here… You can lick the beater…" she handed him one.

"Thanks Haruchan!" he bounced off into the living room. Before Mori could fallow Haruhi gave him the other one.

"You like icing too right?" he nodded. "There you go have a treat."

"Uhn." He said with a smile before taking his leave. He had to admit Haruhi made great pastries. After an hour Haruhi came out two dozen brilliantly decorated cupcakes in hand. "Here these are for you." She set one dozen in front of them all. "And I'm going to go take these down to the kids. Be back in just a bit."

"I will accompany you." Tamaki said standing.

"You don't need too Senpai."

"Of course I do a gentleman always accompanies a lady on a walk."

"You're going to just fallow me anywyas aren't you?"

"Why do you assume I'm a stalker?" he asked.

"Because you kind of are."

"Girls got a point." The twins said.

"Shut up you iditos!" he bellowed in a dramatic fashion.

"Come on senpai…" she said.

"Let me hold these for you." He took the cupcakes as they headed out the door. The hosts got worried when after a half hour they hadn't returned but when they did it was to find a huge tray of cookies.

"Sorry we had to visit." Haruhi said with a smile. "More tea any one?"

"Please." They all said holding up their glasses. She smiled as she got another tray and got them all.

"Let me." Mori said taking the tray.

"Oh thank you Mori Senpai." She said as he headed into the kitchen to make tea.

"These cupcakes were really good Haruhi." Koaru said.

"Oh thanks one of my mom's recipes."

"These were better than my Families pastry chef." Honey said.

"Oh thank you that's quite a compliment."

"Here…" Mori handed Haruhi a cup of tea.

"Thank you Senpai…"

"Uhn…" he said sitting down next to her. The door bell rang.

"Oh sushi." She said.

"Sit. we're covering it." Kyoya said.

"You really don't have to." she said.

"We're covering it."

"Don't try to fight him on it besides it's our pleasure after those cupcakes." Tamaki said still eating one.

-o-

"Well guys it's time for me to get ready for the date." She said stretching it had been three hours sense she and Tamaki had returned with cookies.

"Already?" Honey asked.

"Yeah… So you guys heading home or are you just going to go outside and hide behind the corner and wait to fallow my date and I?"

"We would never do such a thing!" Tamaki said over dramatically.

"Mhm…"

"You have a nice night tonight Haruchan!" Honey said as they all walked to the door.

"Thanks for letting us spend so much time with you today." Koaru said.

"It's was unlike you, try not to be like yourself more often." Hkaru said.

"I'll try my very best." She said with a smile.

"Have a good date and I promise we won't be fallowing!" Tamaki said in a sing song voice.

"Mhm sure…" she drawled.

-o-

_Twenty minutes later…_

-o-

"Alright men this is the plan! We wait here for Haruhi to come out for her date and we fallow them!" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi didn't want us to do this remember?" Hikaru asked but still completely planning on crashing her date.

"So?" Honey asked. "I want to make sure this guy treats Haruchan well!"

"This is beyond ridiculous." Kyoya said.

"What is ridiculous was your behavior today." Tamaki said, clearly he was still angry with the shadow king.

"Look he's coming up the stair well…" Kaoru said. "Man he actually has a good sense in clothes…"

"This isn't good that's going to make it harder for me to hate him." Hikaru said as they all looked at Haruhi's date from behind the corner.

"He kind of looks like that kid from kurizawa…" Kaoru said. "You know the vegetable kid…" "That helps me out a bit." Hikaru said glaring daggers into the back of the young man's back.

"Is Haruhi out yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh yeah but I can't see what she's wearing." Hikaru said.

"Wait she's inviting him in." Koaru said.

"Already?" Hikaru asked. "That was fast!"

"WHAT! SHE INVITED HIM IN!" Tamaki shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up boss she'll hear us!" the twins covered his mouth.

-o-

"Haru….." Seamus's voice trailed off as the door opened to reveal Haruhi. "Whoa…" She was wearing low rider jeans with a silk charmease v neck tank top. The color was a light purple it hung on her loosely but accented the frame she had recently grown accustomed to. Her hair rolled around her in smooth waves while her eyes smoldered slightly with light makeup. "Wow." He said motioning towards her. "I mean wow you look… wow." She laughed softly.

"You too… You look really handsome…" he blushed slightly as did she. "I'm not quite finished getting ready I didn't expect you for a few more minutes."

"Should I wait out here?" He asked.

"Oh no. You can come on in." she said stepping aside for him.

"Are you sure? Doesn't your dad have rules about inviting boys in when he's not around? Or is he around? I thought he worked with my Uncle Anita tonight…"

"He is working with Anita tonight. But he doesn't mind me having boys over when he's not around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He would be fine with it. Please, do come in." she gave the adorable cute smile that no man could resist and Seamus found himself walking in across the threshold.

"I'll be right out I just have to get my shoes on!" she called as she headed into her bedroom all the while blushing. He had looked good, with a long dark green jacket that hung on him nicely and accented his broad shoulders. His stature reminded her of Mori, only a little shorter, about the height of Tamaki. He had kind eyes though like Honey that were the deepest shade of violet she had ever seen. She blushed at how she was thinking about him. She walked out in strappy heels to give her a little more height knowing if she didn't she would feel like a child throughout the whole evening. She had a simple thin white sweater now on to cover her arms out of modesty.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" she asked coming into view.

"Oh well nothing really, I thought we'd go where ever the night took us… Or there's a six thirty showing of _kill death 3_ at the local movie theater." She chuckled.

"I think I like the sound of letting serendipity take its course better."

"I was hoping you'd say that… Well after you my lady." He said opening the door for her. She smiled as she grabbed her purse off the table and walked out locking the door behind Seamus. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Haruhi looked around. Her eyes scanned the area for the host club but found that they were nowhere in sight. It was way different than it had been before on her date with Hikaru.

_That wasn't really a date though… More of an outing. _She mused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She smiled looking to Seamus, she had just realized how long she had spent looking for her friends.

"Oh no not at all. Just seeing where we're supposed to head… You know looking for a sign."

"There's one." He pointed to a large arrow that was flickering down the opposite street.

"That's one heck of a sign… I say we take it." She said making him laugh.

"Hey you know there's a nice small restaurant we could try it it's just down that way."

"Sounds good." She said with a smile.

-o-

"Look at what she's wearing!" Tamaki said. "SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"Boss that's not cute that's down right temptress sexy." Hikaru said as he fanned himself.

"Her fashion has bettered." Kaoru commented. "And if I may say… She's filling out that shirt really well…"

"Are we fallowing them or not?" Honey asked not liking what the twins were saying.

"Uhn." Mori said nodding in agreement.

"CHARGE MEN!" Tamaki ordered.

"Keep it down boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah you don't want her to hear us do you?" Kaoru asked.

-o-

"So Seamus…"

"Call me James."

"James?" she asked.

"Seamus is my middle name but my father calls me it around the shop so people assume it's my real name."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Hey no its fine, but you can call me James."

"Alright James…" she said. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Take pretty girls out on dates." He suddenly chuckled. "That came out way more arrogant then I wanted it to be." She laughed lightly with smile, James was funnier then she thought he would be. "You know what I really like to do?" he asked

"What's that?"

"Cook."

"You like to cook?" she asked.

"Oh yeah all the time, I love it actually… I mean it's the greatest work because when you're done you really get to enjoy it…"

"I get that. I like to cook as well…" She said.

"It smelled delicious this morning."

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you in…"

"It seemed like you were entertaining some people." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah those were my friends from Ouran were in a club together and we spent the night at the school so this morning they came by and had breakfast at my place." She said.

"Are they all guys?" he asked.

"Yep all of them…"

-o-

"He's jealous…" Hikaru said. "Good."

"Look at how close there standing…" Honey said.

"They're on a small side walk." Kyoya muttered with his usual I'm-so-bored drawl.

"Oh he's going for it… he's going to hold her hand." Honey said.

"WH-!" before Tamaki could yell the twins covered his mouth and glared into him.

"Shut it boss…" they said with deadly tones.

-o-

"Did you hear something?" Haruhi looked over her shoulder and frowned. So did James he had been about to try and take her hand in his. When she had moved her hand had knocked his away from hers. He looked over his shoulder and investigated, he could have sworn he had just seen two identical looking faces peering at them from around a corner.

"No…" he said looking to see if he could spot what he had seen again.

"Hmm sorry… I must be going crazy… Anyways where's this restaurant you were talking about?" she asked.

"Just here actually." He walked over to an ornate looking door and opened it up. "After you my lady…"

"Thank you James." She said with a small smile. He nodded as a "you're welcome" and watched her go in before looking for the twins once more. He wasn't sure why but the two had looked familiar to him.

-o-

"Look at them laughing and eating food…." Tamaki said glaring. They could all clearly see Haruhi and her date through the restaurants window. They were at a table seated just in front of it. "They're laughing so much…"

"They look like they're married already don't they?" Kyoya asked wanting to push his friends buttons.

"No they don't!" he shouted.

"No they definitely look like a couple." Kaoru said.

"We have to stop this…" Hikaru was already plotting.

"I'm not so sure we should get in the way." Honey said. "What do you think Takashi?" his cousin didn't say anything but instead kept glaring along with the rest of the men. "Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Uhn?" He grunted watching intently.

"Never mind…" he said eyeing his cousin.

_I knew this date would open Takashi up to how he felt about Haruhi… He never realizes what he has until its nearly gone… Hmm… So Takashi wants Haruhi, but so do the twins and Tamachan… I'll have to make sure nothing gets in the way of Takashi and Haruchan! They must be together and have lots of babies! _Honey thought plotting his own plan to bring his Takashi and Haruhi together. He rubbed his hands together with a devious look.

"Uh… Honey Senpai are you alright?" Kouru asked looking down at the suddenly evil looking senior.

"Look look look!" Hikaru said pointing.

"What did he kiss her?" Kyoya asked again poking fun at Tamaki.

"WHAT! KISSING!" he went to jump around the corner to rush into the restaurant and pull his daughter from the grasp of the hormonal teenager but the twins caught him.

"No she's laughing…" Hikaru said. "Really laughing…" they all looked to see that indeed she was. The two were both in hysterics Haruhi near tears. They continued to laugh and joke about other things over dinner.

"It looks like everything's going smoothly." Kyoya was paying more attention now. "There may be a new contender in the race for Haruhis hand after all."

"They're leaving the restaurant!" They all jumped behind the corner. Honey peeked around.

"It's clear…" he said giving them the cue to start fallowing her.

-o-

"I never knew you were so funny." Haruhi said with a soft smile.

"You too… We don't talk much you know?"

"Well we're always so busy…" she said with a soft and somewhat sad smile. She felt something warm slip into her hand; she looked down and smiled to see his hand wrapped around hers.

"Is this okay?" he asked. She nodded as she looked up at him.

"It's just fine." She said as they continued to walk.

-o-

"THEY'RE HOLDIGN HANDS!" Tamaki whispered incredibly loud.

"It's not like they're making babies Tamachan…" Honey didn't like it as well.

"Interesting…" Kyoya said watching the date more closely than before.

-o-

"So where to next? We can go anywhere you like…" he said.

"Mmm… You know I heard there's this cherry blossom garden here and it's lit up at night we could go there… If you want."

"That sounds perfect and I actually know where it is."

"Do you go there often?"

"I pass it every day on my rounds." He said with a smile.

"So what exactly do you do at your dads work?"

"I'm a delivery boy… Right now anyway but he's really training to have me take it over." he said.

"That's really cool."

"Not really. You see I don't want to be in mail for the rest of my life."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to be a chef."

"I could see that." She said with a smile. "Wasn't your mom one?"

"Mhm. She was going to eventually open her own sushi place."

"Oh wow… I didn't know that." she said.

"What about you? You don't want to be a host for the rest of your life do you?"

"Oh no, though it is fun… But I want to be a lawyer like my mom." She said.

"Defense?" he asked with a smile.

"How did you guess that?" she asked.

"You seem like the kind of person who defends people not condemn them, though both are honorable."

"True…" she said with a soft smile.

"Was your mom a defense lawyer too?"

"Yeah a really great one. She never lost one trial." She said with a soft smile.

"You know you and I are a lot alike." He said as they walked into the cherry blossom garden. All the trees were lit up with twinkling lights casting a beautiful glow over the gardens grounds. "I mean we both had moms that really inspired us to do what we wanted to in the future." He took a small breath. "Both lost them at a young age as well…"

"Both gained something from it though…" she said.

"Determination with you." He said with a smile.

"With you as well." She said giving his hand a light squeeze. "I think what you're doing with working two jobs and balancing school just so you can get into the right university is pretty impressive."

"I think the fact you got into Ouran is amazing… That must have been so hard but your pretty smart." He said.

"Emphasis on the pretty." She said making him laugh. "That was my turn to be arrogant just to let you know…" he laughed again.

"Not at all, your statement was at least true." She smiled brightly. "I love that…" he said stopping underneath some of the sparkling cherry blossoms.

"What?" she asked.

"Every time you smile your eyes they… They light up." she smiled once again this time a little shyly. "Would you dance with me?" he asked.

"There's no music." She said with a small smile. He pulled her in anyways and placed her hand over his heart.

"We'll make our own…" he said quietly before beginning to hum a soft tune. She smiled up at him before she moved in closer and rested her head on his chest. In return he rested his chin on top of her head lovingly as they moved slowly in a circular formation.

-o-

The hosts watched dumbfounded as Haruhi was pulled in slowly by James. They were even more surprised when she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as they danced. If they hadn't known this was their first date they might have thought the couple had been together for years, and were set to get married or already were.

"She looks happy…" Koaru said quietly.

"This guy is like a real life Casanova." Hikaru observed.

"My little girl is dancing with some strange boy…" Tamaki whispered.

"Uhn." Mori agreed. Honey was contemplating weather to throw a dagger into the boys back to give Mori his chance or to let it just happen and wait until he saw Haruchan next to fix the two up. Kyoya was watching with a heavy glare as the two moved like an old married couple across the gardens. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like how the boy was holding Haruhi.

-o-

They moved together slowly, using James heart beat and his soft hums for rhythm. It was slow and nice Haruhi slowly looked up to see James was looking down at her with a soft expression. His near black hair swept in front of his eyes as a breeze rolled past them. He rested his hand on her lower back gently pulling her closer. She couldn't keep her body from giving a slight shiver.

"Cold?" he asked noticing the breeze.

"N-no…" she said. He placed a hand on her cheek and felt the smooth skin as he brushed his thumb across a light blush.

"May I be forthright?" he asked softly.

"I welcome it…" she said

"This is going to sound so corny…"

"I don't mind corny." She said urging him to continue.

"It's just you have to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on… I mean sometimes looking at you… It hurts because it's almost like no one should see such beauty…" he shook his head with a soft chuckle seeing her blush. "I know horrible."

"Only a little but I… I liked it…" she addmited with a soft smile.

"Haruhi…" he lifted her chin slightly as he looked over her lips. She blushed even more and secretly cursed herself. She was never like this she never opened up so quickly or let boys handle her like this. There was nothing though that made it wrong it was just so gentle, and loving… just when their lips were about to touch when some one stepped out into the gardens and interrupted what would have been a perfect moment.

"Stop right there." A voice stated with a stern tone.


	7. A Petal Falls

"Who are you?" James asked. Haruhi turned, she had expected to see Tamaki but instead there was a disheveled man in a long coat standing before them. She frowned as she tilted her head. He looked familiar to her, overly familiar. Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

"You…" she said moving against James.

"Me." He said with a sneer.

"What's wrong?" James asked looking down at her.

"We have to get out of here…" she said softly.

"Oh no you, you are not going anywhere!" the man shouted pulling out a gun. She felt something collapse behind her and turned to see James running out of the garden.

_He left me… He left me! What the hell was that! _

"Some date you got there." The man snickered making her look to him.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked trying to back away.

"D-Don't move!" he shouted shaking the gun at her. "I'll fucking shoot you bitch!" Haruhi jumped a little as he cocked the gun and pointed it at her with a crazed look. "You spoiled my fun today you know that? I was just going to use the little bastard and then return him somewhat intact but no you had to spoil my plans!"

"You're sick…" Haruhi said. The host club who had been secretly moving in as slowly as they could as to not let the man know they were around stopped at her words.

_Typical she talks back to the guy whose holding her at gun point… _Kyoya couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What did you say to me?" The gunman inquired.

"I said you're sick." Haruhi repeated her eyes burning. They watched him rush up onto her and push her harshly into a brick wall his hand clasped around her throat.

"You know what? I'm not going to shoot you right away but I'm definitely going to prolong your death…" he turned away from her to holster his gun. As he did Haruhi reached down and took a lose brick in her hand. With a loud yell she slammed it across his head, the impact making a sick cracking sound. The second he fell away from her she started to run as fast as she could. She knew there were fights she could win and those she couldn't. This was one she knew she wouldn't be able to win. She saw Kyoya step out in front of her a panicked look etched into his expression. She couldn't help but feel relief in that moment. Her friends were there and that meant she was going to be okay.

"Haruhi!" someone shouted. A deafening bang sounded through the garden. It had been so loud that in the fallowing moments it sounded Haruhi had never heard such quiet. She saw the most horrified look fill Kyoya's face. She could see blood on him as she stumbled forward her hand stretched out for him.

"Senpai…" she said with a confused look as her body became heavy. "You're hurt…" she fell forward only to be caught by the wide eyed Kyoya. "Senpai…" she whispered her body shaking for a reason she didn't know.

"Haruhi…" He said turning her in his arms as he sunk to the ground.

"You're hurt…" she replied taking his hand in hers to see a deep gash upon the palm.

"Someone call for help!" Kyoya shouted seeing blood pool through the silk shirt she was wearing. "We need help!" he bellowed pressing his hand against her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She made a pained noise as he pressed down even harder. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he said panicking as he looked to see blood flowing between his fingers. "Oh… God…" he said softly. "Where's the damn ambulance!" he could see the color draining from her face.

"Senpai your shirt…" he looked down to see her blood splattered across it.

"They said they'd be here in a few minutes." Honey said as they all rushed over.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said pointing to the pool of blood around them. Kyoya looked down, he had stopped the bleeding in her stomach, but the blood wasn't coming from there.

"The bullet went straight through." He said his eyes widening. "I should have known that. I should have known that!" Before he could make a move Tamaki had reached behind her and found the wound. Haruhi cried out in pain as he pressed his hand against it.

"Sorry I'm sorry…" Tamaki said quickly.

"I'm really… Really cold…" she whispered shaking slightly. Mori took off his coat and slung it over her body.

"Th-thank you Senpai…" she said quietly. He only nodded as he tucked it under her chin.

"Mori Senpai he's getting away!" the twins shouted he was on his feet in a second and running after the assailant.

"Who is getting away?" she asked her eyes fluttering closed.

"No no stay awake…" Kyoya ordered. "Come on Haruhi you have to stay awake." He jostled her slightly her eyes slowly opening. "Hey. Hey. There you go… Just keep your eyes on me. Right on me."

"I'm so tired…" She whispered.

"I know but you just have to wait okay? You wait and then you can sleep all you want. I promise…" everyone was eyeing Kyoya who held the bleeding girl in his arms. They all looked up hearing the frantic sound of sirens. "Do you hear that?" he asked looking up before gazing down at Haruhi. His relieved smile at the ambulance instantly fell into a frown as he watched blood trickle down Haruhi's chin from her mouth. She coughed and it made a cruel rattling noise within her chest. She looked like she was struggling to breathe as her chest rose harshly in an effort to open her air ways. She reached out and gripped onto Tamaki's knee as she struggled more and more.

"Do something… Help her." Koaru said to Kyoya.

"Here here…" Kyoya whispered as he tilted her head back, she gasped slightly as air made its way into her lungs. She closed her eyes tightly. It hurt to breathe; she could feel her lungs expanding painfully in her chest.

"Where are you!" someone called loudly.

"Over here!" Kaoru shouted running with his brother to find the paramedics. They returned only seconds later.

"Every one step aside!" the paramedics shouted.

"The bullet went straight through her." Kyoya said.

"Alright let's get her on the gurney; we'll need your help you have to keep pressure on her wounds as we carry her to the Ambulance."

"Of course." Tamaki said nodding.

"Alright on three we all lift… one. Two. Three!" they all lifted her now somewhat limp body onto the gurney. "Alright let's go!" they all rushed the club members heading behind with her.

"Mori Senpais coat…" Haruhi whispered as she felt the garment slip from her body. Honey swept it up into his hands as he and the others fallowed Kyoya Tamaki and the paramedics. When they made it to the ambulance the paramedics stopped the others from climbing inside. "Only these two can stay in the ambulance with her you all will have to fallow behind."

"Where is she heading?" Honey asked.

"North heartsford." He said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Mori shouted as he and the club members started to rush away to hail a cab. As the doors to the ambulance shut Haruhi reached for Tamaki who used his free hand to take it.

"C-call…" Haruhi coughed a horrid rattle sounding from her chest as she did.

"Don't talk." One of the paramedics said. Her eyes widened as she looked to Tamaki with wide eyes.

"C-c…all… M-my dad…" she whispered as an oxygen mask was put over her face. "Call my dad…" Tamaki already had his phone out.

"Sir you can't use that in this vehicle…" the paramedic pushed his hand away.

"Sorry…" he muttered putting it in his pocket. Haruhi grabbed onto his shirt making him look to her.

"M-my dad." She said her chest heaving as pure oxygen entered her lungs through the mask.

"I will I promise." He said. "I promise Haruhi." She slowly nodded her eyes fluttering.

"What is the Victims name?" the Paramedic inquired. Kyoya's glare narrowed in on the man who couldn't have been a few years older than himself.

"The _Victims_ name is Haruhi… We've said it in your presence at least ten times." He said making the man look to him.

"Sorry I was focusing on the Victims wound not her name."

"Kyoya… Let it go…" Tamaki said quietly as he watched his friends rage build and build. "He's trying to do his job to the best of his ability."

"Thank you." The man said as the ambulance halted very suddenly.

"Alright Eiji and I will take it from here." The paramedic said as the doors opened and the partner came helping him lift the Gurney out and down from the Ambulance.

"We have to go in with her." Tamaki said as he and Kyoya fallowed them towards the hospital.

"No you can't." Eiji said. "If you want to go in you have to go through the visitor door…" he pointed to it before continuing to take Haruhi through the ER door.

"Damn it." Tamaki muttered as he and Kyoya rushed into the Visitors door of the hospital Instantly they spotted their friend.

"Tamki." Mori said as they rushed up to them.

"Where is she?" Honey asked.

"They're bringing her in…" Tamaki pointed to the two paramedics that were wheeling her in.

"What's going on?" a doctor rushed over as did the Hosts.

"We have a female gunshot victim to the abdomen …" The female doctor nodded at the information as her and three other nurses rushed to the side of the gurney.

"Sweetie can you hear me?" she asked taking Haruhi's hand in hers. "If you can I want you to squeeze my hand." she waited a moment. She tilted her head as she looked over Haruhi. "Sweet heart?" she asked. After a long moment she took a hold of her wrist placing two fingers against the inside. She waited a moment before looking over her shoulder. "Get the paddles ready!" she shouted as they wheeled her into the OR.

"I have to call Ranka." Tamaki said.

"I already did." Hikaru stated quickly.

"He's on his way." Kaoru added.

"Guys it doesn't look good in there…" Honey whispered. They all looked to the glass windows of the OR's doors. They could see a woman standing over Haruhi as a man cut open her shirt. They placed the paddles against her skin every one shuttered when Haruhi's body limply jolted into the air before falling back to the gurney.

"Her heart's pumping prepare her for Op!" the doctor yelled as she rushed to the doors and pulled down the blinds.

"Damn it…" Kyoya muttered hating the fact he couldn't see in.

"I can't believe this is happening right now…" Tamaki muttered as he paced away from the doors.

"We're looking for the Fujioka party!" A nurse yelled as she came out of another door.

"We're here right here." Tamaki said turning quickly. The nurse walked up to the group of young men.

"Alright so we're taking care of your friend right now. Everything looks good but we are preparing her for an operation on her Abdomen to fix the damage done by the bullet. We're not sure how long it is going to take so we're moving you to a private waiting room that's linked to the OR… It will also make it easier for us to keep you updated on what's going on…" she said with a kind look and a little calmly for everyone's liking.

"We'll wait for the father." Honey said looking to Mori who was still staring at the door to the operating room.

"Alright fallow me." The nurse said. When they got to the small secluded waiting room Kyoya stopped the nurse from leaving.

"Are you going back in there?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Is she your best? The doctor working on her? Is she this hospitals best?"

"Yes. Dr. Henson is the best."

"My name is Kyoya Otori of the Otori group, and if Haruhi Fujioka does not come out of that surgical room un scathed and alive I will make sure none of you work in the medical field again. So I will ask you once more. Is she the best you have?" the nurse looked at him for a long moment. "Get the best." He said.

"Yes sir." She rushed out of the room while he started to dial his phone.

"Dr. Daley?" he asked when someone on the other line answered. "I need you at Heartford right away, my friend has suffered a gunshot wound to the abdomen and I don't trust these doctors… good be here soon and if not I'm sure you know what will happen to that golden career of yours." He hung up and looked to the door that led to the operating room. Not six minutes later did Haruhi's father in drag and the two remaining host club members come in.

"Is she alright?" he asked walking to Kyoya. "Is she alright?"

"All we know is that they are working on her…" Kyoya said.

"How bad is she? I want the truth…" Ranka stated.

"There was some trauma Ranka…" He admitted quietly. "A lot of blood…"

"Oh god… Oh my Haruhi…" he covered his mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mrs. Fujioka?" a woman came out in scrubs.

"Yes that's me." Ranka said moving forward. He wasn't about to correct her that he was not a Mrs. But in fact a Mr. in drag.

"Alright your daughter's care has been handed over to a specialist by the name of Dr. Daily, he's very good and renowned for trauma patients…"

"Is she doing okay?" Ranka asked quietly.

"We've had to resuscitate twice now in all honesty but her heart beat is very strong considering the amount of blood she has lost. Now from what we can tell the bullet went straight through her. Swift and quick she probably didn't even realize what had happened until moments later after her body had already gone into shock, so she didn't feel a thing."

"Alright…"

"Also I have some really great news…" she said with a smile. "As I said before the bullet went straight there and it looks like by some miracle the bullet did not hit any major organs."

"Excellent." He said.

"I do have to tell you though that there does seem to be a bit of eternal bleeding which is what we're taking care of now…"

"Will she be alright?" Ranka asked. "I want the truth…"

"It really depends on how the next few hours of-."

"Will she be okay?" he asked cutting her off.

"All I'll say is that I have never seen such a patient fight for her own life… She keeps coming back just when we think she's gone… She has a strong determination to live… I have never seen a patient who wanted to survive so badly… Even if we fail at surgery I don't think she's going anywhere not with her determination."

"Thank you…" Ranka said with a soft expression.

"I'll be out soon to tell you how it's going in there." She said before disappearing into the operating room. Ranka took a shaky breath before turning to the hosts. The young men looked at him with guilty expressions.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Did you hear about the man in the park?" Honey asked.

"Yes she texted me and told me what happened." Ranka said.

"Well on her date with James…" Honey continued. "The man came back wanting revenge on Haruhi… We tried to help her…"

"But we didn't get there fast enough." Mori said looking away.

"In a desperate attempt to kill her he shot blindly as she ran for help." Kyoya said.

"He shot her while her back was turned to him?" Ranka asked.

"Yes…" Tamaki said.

"Where's the bastard now? Where's the man who shot my daughter in the back?" Ranka asked.

"A police officer took him into custody right before we left to fallow the ambulance." Mori said.

"He's probably somewhere in here she hit him pretty hard." Honey said. "He was bleeding…"

"We're sorry Ranka…" Kyoya said quietly. The man in drag shook his head.

"Sorry we didn't do more…" Mori added avoiding Ranka's eyes.

"You did what you could…" he said. "I'm so glad you boys were there for her. If you hadn't she'd probably still be lying out there bleeding to death…" he shook his head a haunting image coming to mind.

"We still didn't get to her in time…" Mori said still looking away.

"Hey she's in here; in the hospital getting treatment… you got to her in time." Ranka said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's still hurt…" he said.

"But she's not dead…" Ranka said.

"Boss… Kyoya… Do you maybe want to go wash your hands?" Kaoru asked. Everyone looked to see Haruhi's now dried blood was still on their hands.

"Probably would be a good idea…" Kyoya said. "Tamaki take the bathroom in here I'll go to the one in the lobby so you don't have to leave the room." Before Tamaki could offer him the bathroom Kyoya was gone.

-o-

He walked through the halls of the hospital his hands curled into tight fists at his side. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't forget how she looked when the bullet struck her. she had frozen in mid step. Her eyes soft like they always were but there had been concern behind them.

"_Senpai… You're hurt…"_

She had stepped towards him concern evident in her voice. Then she had fallen forward, collapsed like a limp rag doll. He had caught her in his arms; even then he could feel the warmth slipping from her. But she had still been concerned about him, taking his hand to see the deep gash in it. As he entered the bathroom he looked down at the hand she had taken in hers as he held her. She had looked it over with such worry.

"_Senpai…"_

"_Haruhi…"_

"_You're hurt…"_

"_Somebody call for help!" _

He had pressed down on her wound to block the blood. The most painful sound had escaped her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her just to help, just to keep her alive. He wanted nothing more than to keep her from slipping away from him. He looked at himself in the mirror with confusion. He had blood splatter across his shirt as well as huge stains of blood.

"_You're shirt…"_

He took off his glasses and looked down to see small droplets of her blood across them. He closed his eyes remembering how her body had slightly jerked forward when the bullet hit her. blood had sprayed forward, but she acted as though she didn't see it, instead she had looked straight at his hand. He frowned down at his glasses before turning on the faucet to hot.

His hands felt heavier somehow. His arms though, felt like they were nothing but strings. He slowly placed the crimson stained hands underneath the faucet to let the water run over them. He didn't flinch when the searing hot water roamed over his skin. After a long while of his hands resting under the searing hot water a small tug at his shirt made him look down to see Honey.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I…" Kyoya pulled his hands back to see they were red now from being under the hot water so long. "I'm fine…" he said before slowly turning the water off.

"The police are here to ask us some questions they asked me to get you." He said.

"Right…" Kyoya nodded as he fallowed honey out of the bathroom. The small senior looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"You're hurt…" Honey said seeing his hand.

"Let's worry about Haruhi's gunshot wound now and then my cut later." He said looking straight forward. Honey looked down at the ground and decided to stay quiet.

"What do you mean he got away!" Ranka shouted. Honey looked up along with Kyoya as they walked into the small private waiting room.

"I handed him to you on a silver platter." Mori said his large stature looming over one of the officers.

"He shot the officer that you handed him off to and he got away." the officer explained.

"Nice to know we have capable officers in this dear city of ours." Ranka said as Mori nodded.

"Sir we have an alert out on any persons coming in with multiple bruises and intense head trauma, he'll have to go to a doctor if she hit him as hard as everyone is saying she did. I promise you we'll catch the man who did this to your daughter."

"Would you be working so hard if he hadn't shot that police officer?" Ranka asked his eyes burning.

"We're trying our best sir." He said before turning to see Kyoya and Honey. "Kyoya Otori?"

"Yes." He said moving forward.

"Would you mind if we asked a few questions?"

"Of course not…" the officer showed him to the outside of the waiting room.

"All I need you to do is to tell me what exactly what happened tonight…" Kyoya looked up in thought before sitting back in a chair and launching into his version of that night's events.


	8. Waiting Room

The next five hours were the longest and quietest of any of the hosts lives. Ranka had stayed in a chair the whole time looking down at a picture of Haruhi. She was smiling brightly her eyes sparkling as she made a peace sign towards the camera. It was hard for him to think that something like this could happen to his daughter. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to hurt his little girl.

Mori stayed in the corner his head cradled in his hands. So many thoughts had been buzzing through his mind. One of the main thoughts being that of guilt. He didn't know why he hadn't moved the first time he had seen the man walk up behind the two. He had never made the connection that it could have been the man from before in the park. He dug the heels of his palms into his closed eyes in a desperate attempt to fight away the memory of the man shooting Haruhi. He had felt so helpless in that moment. All he could do was rush to her side as she was cradled bleeding in the arms of Kyoya. He had taken off his coat and rested it over her body in an attempt to help her in the only way he could. His eyes went down to look at the bloody coat that lay across his lap.

"_Thank you Senpai…"_ Mori cringed at the memory of her saying thank you in such a formal way. He had always longed for her to speak to him using his first name. He had always wanted to hear her just say Takashi, now he was afraid that he would never get the chance.

Honey sat next to Mori with a blank look covering his usually happy expression. He stared intently down at the floor as he replayed Haruhi being shot over and over in his mind. He kept recreating different scenarios where he and Takashi swooped in at the last moment and stopped the gunmen from pulling the trigger. In real life he had been so close. His hands inches from the bastard before he picked up the gun he had dropped. He had pulled the trigger so fast, faster than Honey had expected. He clenched his fists tightly in his lap as he continued to stare at the cheap linoleum flooring.

Kaoru looked to his brother who sat next to him on the small couch. His hand held Hikaru's tightly as he stared down at his lap. His hair covering the eyes that had been crying only an hour before. He had been so strong until the doctor had failed to come out again. They had all wondered if something had gone wrong. She had come out another hour later saying they had run into a bump, she wasn't specific on what had happened but there was enough terror in her eyes when she looked to Kyoya to tell them something was wrong. Kaoru had lost it and clung to Hikaru who had soon broken down as well. They had taken themselves out of the room for a few moments to collect themselves, never once did they leave each other's arms. Not once had their bodies not touched sense Haruhi had been shot. Their hands had been stuck to each other the whole time. They truly believed that if they let go of each other for even one second each would fall apart into a million pieces.

Tamaki sat next to Ranka and stared down at the picture the man held in his hands. It was so odd to him. The thought that one moment Haruhi could be smiling carefree in the garden to then nearly dying on the ground of it. She had looked so happy with James, nearly kissing him before the gunman had shown up. She had looked so beautiful; her skin had sparkled under the twinkling lights of the garden. She had been near glowing as her eyes danced, a soft rosey blush across her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They all looked up to see Kyoya staring at James who was in the doorway.

"The police told me a Haruhi Fujioka was in surgery and to wait in here with the family and friends." Mori was on his feet in an instant. In one swift movement he had crossed the space between them and slammed James up against a wall.

"You son of a bitch! You just left her there!" he shouted. "You ran off while she got shot!"

"I was going for help!" James said clutching at the wrist of the boy who held him high above the ground.

"That's bullshit!" Mori shouted.

"I was going to the security center! I thought she was right behind me I swear I did!"

"You liar!" he slammed him again so hard the wall behind James cracked.

"Takashi…" Honey pulled at his cousin's shirt. "Takashi let him go… Haruhi wouldn't want you to hurt him…" Mori slowly put the trembling boy back on his feet.

"He just saved your life…" Mori muttered before he turned away and walked back to his chair where he sat down to once again burry his face into his hands.

"This room is for family and friends not cowards." Kyoya said moving forward a heavy glare set on the boy.

"I came to see her." James said.

"She's still in the operating room." Honey said through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more than to punch his hand through the boy's chest and rip out his heart. Just like Haruhi's shooting had left them with all their hearts ripped out.

"I want to see her." James said. Honey took a dangerous step forward only to have Tamaki rest a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing anything the police would be forced to arrest him for.

"When she gets out we'll be sure to call you." Kyoya said, though he had no intention of doing so.

"I need to stay here and wait for her…" James said.

"I think you should go." Tamaki said still holding onto Honey's shoulder. He could tell the young looking senior wanted nothing more than to kill the boy before them.

"Ranka…" James said looking to the cross dresser. "Please… Let me stay…"

"Go…" was all he said as he continued to stare down at the picture.

"I'll be back to see her in a few days." James said knowing it was best not to fight with a father whose daughter had just been shot.

"You may come by but you won't be seeing her." Kyoya said. James glared into the older boy before removing himself from the waiting room. Every one returned to their thoughts only to have them interrupted when Dr. Daily the specialist came in.

"She's out of surgery…" He said before anyone could ask him how Haruhi was doing. "You can accompany her to her room if you like she's being wheeled out right now." He turned to see his daughter's bed being rolled past the entry to the room. Everyone rushed out of the waiting room and up to the side of the hospital bed which was being pushed at a slow speed. Haruhi made a small noise as she slowly began to rouse.

"She's starting to wake… She'll be a little out of it so don't worry if she says some loopy things." A nurse said.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Ranka asked softly taking his daughters hand which had an IV in it.

"Shh… No dancing…" she said looking to Tamaki.

"I'll keep that in mind…" he said with a smile. She looked around her eyes suddenly growing wide.

"Where am I?" she asked any sign of grogginess gone.

"You're at the hospital…" Ranka said carefully.

"What?" she looked around trying to sit up. "No…" she said.

"No you have to keep lying down…" a nurse pushed her down slightly.

"No I can't be here." Haruhi fought against the girl making the bed come to a halt.

"Sedative!" the nurse shouted.

"Get off me!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi calm down!" Ranka said.

"No I can't be here! I have things to do I can't be here!" she struggled against the nurses that were trying to hold her down. "Don't make me stay here!" she screamed. "I can't be here!" The hosts watched as she panicked and struggled. She looked terrified as someone brought a syringe over.

"Keep her still!"

"No don't! Let go of me!" she shouted as they grabbed her arm and stretched it out. "No!" they stuck it in her and injected the clear substance into her arm. "No no…" she whispered all her strength flowing out of her. She tuned to look at her father with tears in her eyes. "Don't make me stay here…" she whispered. "Dad… Please…"

"I'm sorry Haruhi…" Ranka whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Please…They'll…" she muttered before her eyes fluttered closed. "They'll Kill me… Kill me like they killed… my mother…" When they got to the room they wheeled her in while the hosts and Ranka waited outside.

"I've never seen her act like that before…" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi has a fear of hospitals…" Ranka explained.

"I didn't know that…" Honey said quietly.

"Haruhi was in the room with her mother when she died… I'm afraid she never quite got over it, sense that day Haruhi has always related hospitals to death…" Ranka explained as he watched nurses hook his daughter up to different machines. "It was nice of you to convince the hospital to put her in her own private room." He said to Kyoya. "I think that will help."

"It's no problem I want her to have an easy recovery, she'll have a better more homely surrounding when she's moved out of the ICU." Kyoya said. "I'll make sure of it." A nurse came out of room with a pleasant look.

"She'll be out until late morning we ask that no one else but family waits with her tonight."

"Thank you." Ranka said.

"I don't think we should leave…" Tamaki said.

"Its fine boys you all should head home get some sleep… By the time you wake up tomorrow it will be time to come and visit her." Ranka said. All the men looked to the slumbering girl who rested in the bed, and at that moment no one wanted to leave, but they knew they had too.

"We'll be here before then." Tamaki said. The others nodded.

"I have two of our best officers from my family's police force to stay here with her until the man who shot her is captured." Kyoya said.

"Thank you." Ranka said.

"They should be here within the hour… Is there anything I can bring you tomorrow on my way here? Anything Haruhi may need?"

"No I brought it here on my way… It's in the car but thank you for the offer." He said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then." The host club bowed before walking away, Ranka moving into the hospital room to hold his daughters hand.

-o-

That night no one got any sleep. All had the memory of Haruhi's limp bleeding body in their minds. Some beat themselves up about not getting to her in time, some for not remembering who the gunman was when he showed up in the garden, some for not being able to get to her at all, and one beat himself over the look on her face when the bullet struck her helpless body.

"I could have done so much more…" Mori said softly as his hands clutched onto the bloody jacket that had lain over Haruhi's hurt body. He sat back in his chair as his eyes looked over the massive rose garden of the Morinozuka Estate. "So much more…" he shook his head as pain welled up in his chest.

"Son?" he felt a strong hand rest upon his shoulder. "Son what is it?"

"Father…" he said softly his head bowed. "I have guilt…" his body racked he buried his head into the bloody coat. "Such guilt father…"


	9. Up and Adam

The next morning the hosts left for the hospital together around eight. None of them had found any reason to stay at their house later than that. They walked down the hallway of the ICU and came to the only room that had two guards standing at the ready in front of it. Mori looked over the two with a scrutinizing look.

"At ease." Kyoya said. The two guards nodded before stepping aside. As the hosts moved into the room they heard a laugh. They all rushed in to see Haruhi and her father smiling at each other.

"Not funny dad." She said laughing again.

"Then why are you laughing?" Ranka asked making her smile softly.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said in sheer relief making the host's presence known. Haruhi looked up with a bright smile.

"Hey guys." she said with a wave. Before they could ask any questions the doctor from the night before came in.

"You're up already. Very good." Dr. Daily said with a smile. "So how do you feel?"

"Fantastic." She said. "Bordering on obnoxious really… So I can probably go home now…" she started to get up only to have her father push her back down.

"Not so fast…" the doctor and Ranka said at the same time.

"Look I'm not that bad." She said making everyone look at her like she was crazy. "I mean come on… I've just been shot. I'm sure you have lots of more patients who are worse off than me that could use this room." She said.

"Trust me we have plenty of room for you." Dr. Daily said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Because I'm sure I could make a full recovery at home." She said with a hopeful look.

"No you couldn't." her father and the doctor said in unison.

"Dr. Daily we need you in the OR." The sound speaker blared from outside the room.

"We'll I've been paged I'll come back later to check on her." he said to Ranka before leaving. Haruhi smiled cheekily at her dad who smiled back.

"Nice try kid." He said.

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about." She said making her father laugh. The hosts smiled glad to see that Haruhi was feeling well enough to joke around. "Dad you should probably head home… You have some peach fuzz." he felt his cheek.

"It's alright… I don't want to leave your side."

"I'll be fine… Kyoya senpai has armed guards outside for crying out loud, besides now that the guys are here I'll have some company." She said looking to her friends who all nodded with smiles.

"Make sure she doesn't get out of bed." Ranka said to the boys as he stood. "And I'll be back in a half an hour." He started to walk out.

"Dad?" she asked. He turned with a smile.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Don't forget mom…" She said.

"Of course I'll be right back sweetie." He kissed her forehead and headed out. There was a long moment where the hosts looked to Haruhi. The smallest of beeps from the heart monitors gave the room an unsettling feeling. They couldn't believe how fragile she looked laying in the huge bed with tons of IV's and tubes sticking into her.

"Are you all alright?" She asked one for the reason that they were staring at her with the strangest expression and secondly because she wanted to make sure none of them had been hurt from the events last night.

"You're asking us that?" Kyoya wondered as he sat down where Ranka had just been.

"Yeah... I mean are _you _alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Me? I'm great." She said with a bright smile.

"Haruhi if you're not honest with the doctors they won't be able to help you…" Kyoya said.

"So how are you really feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"Guys they have pumped me with so much morphine I'm going to feel just dandy until late June." She said making them smile. Suddenly she cringed as her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh… Owe…" she took a small breath as Mori averted her eyes not being able to stand seeing her in pain.

"Haru chan…" Honey whispered taking a step forward.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… The stitches tend to twinge a little bit…" she said. "I'd hit that nice little red button again if I didn't think it would knock me into oblivion…" she eyed it. "So tempting though…"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kaoru asked sitting down with a smile, glad she hadn't lost her humor.

"Yep." She smiled again.

"Are you sore?" Honey asked.

"A little… But you know I've been shot so that's to be expected." She said with a small smile.

"How can you smile like that?" she turned to look to Tamaki who was staring down at the ground his fists clenched at his sides. "You almost died last night."

"But I didn't…" she said making him look to her. "I'm still here. Thanks to you and Kyoya Senpai…" she turned and looked to him. "How's your hand by the way?" before he could say anything she took it in her hand and investigated.

"Oh good... It looked worse before…"

"You remember that?" he asked.

"I remember you and Tamaki helping." she said relinquishing his hand. "Thank you both for doing what you did. I know that it couldn't have been easy for you."

"You were bleeding, we didn't even think about it…" Tamaki said while Kyoya nodded.

"If it wasn't for you two they said I would have bled out right away…" She said quietly before looking to them. "You two kept enough pressure on to help me."

"Have the police come by to talk to you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah…" she looked down at her hands. "He got away… The man who shot me… He killed the cop that had him in custody…"

"He died?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah on scene." She said. "But they're pretty sure they're going to catch the guy." She said with a soft smile.

"Fujioka!" the hosts looked up to see James being held back by the Black onion squad officers.

"Who is it?" she asked not being able to see around the curtain.

"It's James…" Tamaki said quietly.

"Do you want to see him?" Honey asked. She looked down at her hands for a long moment.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Do you want us to let him in?"

"I…I… I don't think so…" she said softly. James suddenly jumped in front of the bed with a proud look on his face.

"I got past them." he said.

"Sorry sir." One of the officers said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Kyoya said through clenched teeth.

"Look Haruhi…" James began. "I don't know what these guys told you but I swear I thought you were right behind me."

"I saw you look over your shoulder as you ran…" Haruhi said. "I know you just left me there to get hurt, actually die… Yeah, you left me there to die."

"No no I wouldn't do that." He took her hand in his; she instantly tried to pull it from his grasp. "Haruhi I love you I wouldn't do that."

"James…" She said shaking her head. "Don't say that…"

"No look I've loved you sense the moment I saw you… I almost lost you last night I don't want to lose you now…"

"Get out…" she said her jaw clenching as pain of a different kind rushed over her.

"No look I can tell you like me too. Am I right? It's not love not yet but it could be… Give us a chance." They could hear the beeping of the heart monitor accelerate. Kyoya looked at the meter to see her heart was rapidly pounding in her chest.

"No I don't, and I won't now…" Haruhi said.

"But you would have I could tell…" he said.

"It's over now James… It was one date you have to move on." She said finally getting her hand away from his.

"Get him out of here." Kyoya said seeing her heart rate going through the roof.

"No…" he struggled against the officers who were dragging him from the room. "Haruhi I'm sorry! I swear you were right behind me!" she looked away from the desperate voice. "Haruhi!" he yelled before being pulled from sight.

"Hey Haruchan are you alright?" Honey asked seeing her expression. She nodded before clearing her throat lightly.

"Tamaki… Could you get rid of those roses please?" she asked softly spotting them lying on the ground. James must have dropped them in his attempt to get into the room.

"Sure…" he took them in his hand and walked to the door and threw them away while watching James eyes widen.

"Haruhi!" he shouted while she cringed.

"Get him out of here!" Kyoya ordered. Mori stood walked out of the room and grabbed James by the back of the shirt.

"Hey let me go!" he yelled. Mori dragged James passed the nurses' station before throwing him into an empty hospital room. "Who do you think you are?" Mori grabbed him by the shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"Listen hard and listen well…" Mori said. "You will stay away from Haruhi Fujioka. If I ever see you near her I hear about you trying to contact her if I even have a hunch that you may be thinking about her you will be very very sorry."

"What's your claim to her?" Mori slammed him harder into the wall.

"What's yours?" Mori asked before letting him go. He watched as the younger man slid down to the ground and touched the back of his head which was bleeding. "You better heed my warning James… Stay away from her…" Mori walked out of the room and looked to a nurse. "Someone needs attention in there…" he headed back to haruhis room and straightened out his clothes. He walked into the medical room with a soft expression.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Uhn…"

"Haruchan…" Honey said as he took her hand, he could see she was really bothered.

"Sorry about that guys… I just can't deal with him right now…" she said with a soft smile.

"You really liked him didn't you?" she looked up at Tamaki who had asked the question.

"What ? No…" she had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Besides it doesn't matter now…"

"You could give him another chance if he made you happy." Every one stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. "Last night you seemed to really enjoy his company."

"Truthfully I did… I mean he was sweet and funny…" She admitted. "Made me feel ultra girly which is… Different… He was really nice… But he just…" she shook her head remembering the gunman. "He just ran… Just left me there…"

"Haruchan…" she felt something warm in her hand and looked to see usachan she smiled down at the bunny. "Usachan makes good company too he could be your boyfriend…"

"Thank you senpai…" she said while Honey beamed up at her.

"Nanoon!" they all looked to see her god children rushing under the feet of the guards.

"Useless…" Kyoya muttered as he looked to the two black onion squad members.

"Uh can I come in?" Sensa's voice could be heard.

"Please do." Tamaki said.

"Hey kids!" Haruhi smiled as they jumped onto the bed. Yoko accidently hit Haruhi's stomach in the process; she cringed immediately and hissed in pain.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Tamaki asked quickly.

"I'm… I'm fine…" she said through a clenched jaw before smiling. "I'm good."

"Nanoon did I hurt you?" Yoko asked.

"Oh no sweetie I'm just fine…" she said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The young girl smiled up at her. "Oh look at that… You lost one of your teeth…"

"Does it look bad?"

"On the contrary you look adorable." Haruhi laughed softly as the girl beamed even more.

"Nanoon what happened to you?" Hensu asked making her look to the young boy who climbed up onto the bed.

"Oh well… I have a uh…" She looked up in thought. "A booboo…. A big booboo." She said as she smiled at him.

"Where?" Antszu asked joining his siblings and god mother on the hospital bed.

"Right here." She said pointing to her stomach.

"Mommy said someone shot you…" Yoko whispered lying against Haruhis chest.

"Uhm…" she looked to Sensa who nodded. "That's right Honey… I was shot…" she said.

"Does it hurt?" Anstzu asked.

"You know the minute you guys came in here it stopped hurting." She said snapping her fingers. "Just like that the pain was gone."

"Really?" Yoko asked with a bright toothy smile.

"Yep looks like you guys are my little healers." She said hugging them tightly making them laugh.

"Was it that man?" Haruhi looked to Hensu with wide eyes. He was angry his hands curled into tight fists in his lap as he shook. "It's my fault isn't it?" he looked away tears in his eyes.

"Hey no it is not your fault…" Haruhi said resting a hand on his cheek.

"If you had just let that man take me he wouldn't have come back."

"Hensu no look at me." He slowly did as she said. "You are not at fault…"

"But…'

"But nothing… If you had been taken away I would have never forgiven myself… Being hurt like this is a small price to pay for you still being here…" he looked down with a small sniffle. "Come here kiddlet…" she said putting her arms out. The boy hugged her tightly around her neck. Haruhi smiled as she hugged him despite the pain that spread through her body from the motion.

"I'm sorry nanoon…" he whispered softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…" she said her voice barely above a whisper. They sat back and Haruhi smiled when the kids moved closer.

"Nanoon? Braid my hair?" Yoko asked.

"I was just going to ask if I could." She said making the girl giggle. "Antszu what about you?"

"No way!" he laughed. The hosts smiled as they sat back in their chairs and watched Haruhi entertain the children. Kyoya noted that her heart rate was the most even sense the kids had arrived. He would try and make sure that they came by again through out her recovery.

"Well kids I think we should head back…"

"Awe mom Haruhi was about to tell us one of her stories!" Hensu said.

"Don't worry kids I'll tell you one later…" she said. "That is if you want to come visit me again."

"How about we try to come back after school tomorrow hmm?" Sensa asked with a smile.

"I want to stay." Hensu said.

"Hensu don't give your mother any trouble now…" Haruhi said and the boy slowly nodded.

"You take care now, that guy still hasn't been caught." Sensa said softly as she kissed the girl on top of the head.

"Still?" Haruhi asked, she eyed Hensu worriedly.

"I'll send two of my guards to your house if you like." Kyoya said and Haruhi turned and looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no I couldn't be a bother." Sensa said.

"It's no problem really they usually sit around and wait for something to do, at least this way I don't feel like I'm wasting my money." Kyoya said. "I'll call them by the time you get to your apartment they should be there." He said pulling out his cell phone.

"Well thank you very much young man." She said.

"It's no trouble." He said walking out with her. Haruhi's eyes fallowing him the whole time.

"Bye nanoon!" the kids waved.

"By guys!" Haruhi smiled as the kids Sensa and Kyoya walked out of sight. When they were gone Haruhi frowned her hands playing with the ears of Usachan as she frowned.

"Can I get you anything?" Tamaki asked turning to Haruhi.

"No…" she said softly. "I wish they could have stayed longer…Those kids they keep my mind off things…"

"You really like them don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Like them? To be honest I kind of love them… I mean they're the greatest no matter what I do I'm always amazing to them, larger than life… It's nice." She said with a soft smile. "They're great kids. I really hope someday I have some just like them."

"You plan on having kids?" Honey asked as the hosts looked to her.

"Someday in the far far far far off future." She said. "I mean real far. Like years and years far… maybe after thirty." They laughed.

"You'll be too old by then." Hikaru said.

"No I won't. There was this actress in America who had one at fifty five… I forget her name but she had one… Actually maybe she had twins…"

"I bet you'll have twins." Kaoru said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah you totally seem the type to handle twins." Hikaru said.

"I hope not. Especially if there as mischievous as you two." She said with small chuckle. "Oh oh owe…" her hand went to her stomach. "That is soooo annoying…" she said looking down at her stomach.

"Can we?" Kaoru was staring at the place he figured her wound was but then looked away.

"Can you?" Haruhi asked

"Can we see… The uhm… The wound." Hikaru wondered.

"Nope." She said. "I mean you could but there's a huge bandage wrapped around my body…" she was thankful for it, she hadn't even seen the damage that had been done to her body. She didn't really feel like broadcasting it to everyone else. Her eyes rested on Mori who hadn't looked to her once the whole time, not even when he had told her that he had gotten rid of James with his signature nod and grunt. "Mori senpai?" he stirred slightly and looked to her. "Is everything alright?" she asked. He stared at her for a long moment before giving a rather stiff nod.

"Alright… Hey guys could you go see if my dad has come back yet he sometimes stops in the cafeteria…"

"Sure." They all went to get up.

"Oh Mori… Could you stay? I don't really think that those guards are capable of keeping any one from coming in." he eyed her for a long moment before sitting down.

"I'll be right back Takashi!" Honey said as he patted the top of his head. "You keep Haruchan and Usachan safe kay!" Mori watched every one leave and then turned to Haruhi who was smiling at him softly.

"Are you alright?" she asked again. He nodded once more while shifting in the chair uncomfortably. "You've never been one to lie before what's changed?" he eyed her for a long moment before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry…" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you sorry for?" He looked up at her shocked that she didn't already know the answer.

"This…" he motioned to the bed. "You wouldn't be in here… If I wasn't careless with your safety…" Haruhi's expression grew rather gentle and Mori had wished more than anything it hadn't. It would have been much easier to look her in the eye if she had been angry with him. "Senpai… I would expect you to say this if Honey senpai got hurt but it's just me… You're not responsible for my safety."

"But I am…" he said.

"No you're not." She replied.

"I feel as though I am…" he admitted.

"Mori you can't always protect me…" she explained. "I'm not like Honey where I'm around you all the time." He turned away with an angry look. "Senpai… I'm going to get hurt… and eventually Honey will too…" He looked to her quickly and she could see he wasn't happy with her. "I'm sorry I know it's a hard lesson to learn but it's a lesson none the less…"

"You talk about it like you've skinned your knee…" he said. "You've been shot Haruhi…"

"Trust me. I'm very aware of that…" She said.

"How can you be so calm?" he inquired.

"Because I'm not dead…" she said softly. "Why dwell on being shot when I can celebrate the fact I'm still here?"

"If you had died…" he began quietly. "Haruhi… I don't think I could have forgiven myself…" she didn't know how to reply to his words but instead settled for taking his large hand in hers. He stared at their entwined hands for a long moment before looking away. "Mistkuni and I won't be leaving your side… Not until the bastard who did this is caught." He said squeezing her hand lightly as he shook from his anger. "Once your better you are going to start taking lessons from us so you can defend yourself… No arguments." His head was still down looking away from her.

"Alright…" she said hoping that his misplaced guilt would ease from her answer. "But I have to warn you I tried martial arts before and I'm pretty clumsy." He smiled softly.

"You just weren't being taught right." He said.

"So when will I start?"

"When you're fully healed and the doctor okay's it." he said.

"I just can't wait to get out of this bed…" she said looking antsy. "I can't stand hospitals…"

"You won't have to be here long." Kyoya said coming back in making both look to him. "In two days you should be released."

"Two days?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes… You'll be handed over into the care of my personal doctors at my house." He said.

"What?' she asked.

"You'll be staying with me until your okayed to go back home." Kyoya said. "I thought it would be better than having you stay in this hospital."

"I can't accept that…" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll find a way to make me pay for it… and I'm not going to be in debt to you again…" She said in all honesty.

"You're paying me back by being able to return to school on time and there for the host club too. You're after all the main attraction now."

"So I'm really paying for it."

"Nothing is free Haruhi…" he said as he sat back in a chair.

"I bet…" she said with a small frown. "But if it gets me out of this hospital…" she said looking around she then turned to him. "Thank you." She said. He only nodded and started writing notes.

"I'm going to see what's taking Mitskuni." Mori said. "I'll be right back don't leave."

"I don't' think I'm going anywhere." She said waving the arm that had an IV in it. When he was gone Haruhi looked to Kyoya. "You know some times I think you just rewriting what we've said so it looks like you're doing something productive with your time."

"Damn she's on to me." He said and she smiled softly.

"Did you just make a joke?" he looked to her with mischievous eyes.

"Don't worry it doesn't happen very often."

"It should." She said. "You're funny."

"I can hear the sarcasm." She laughed softly and coughed as her hand flew to her stomach.

"Owe… Owe…" she whispered.

"Didn't they give you pain medication?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm telling you and only you because you deal with medical things but I didn't take what they offered me…"

"You said they had." He said thinking back to when he and the hosts first arrived. "Remember the good until June joke?"

"I just said that so you all would stop worrying about me."

"You've been shot and you're not taking anything?" he asked a little angry she was putting herself through more pain than needed.

"I'm on some… The minimal they are allowed to give me that is…"

"The minimal?" he asked getting angrier by the minute.

"What?" she asked at his expression.

"You could go into shock."

"Not with the minimal they assured me of that."

"You're insane you need something more to at least take the edge off…"

"The edge is off and I don't want any more… I don't like how it make me feel." She said with a small yawn. "I think I'll just rest for a while… Sleep through it."

"Probably a good idea…" Kyoya said as he watched her move back into the pillow and close her eyes. Kyoya reached forward and hit the red button by her bed that controlled her pain medication.

"So… ti..tired…" he smiled as he watched her chest slowly begin to rise and fall evenly.

"Haruhi?" he asked, and he smiled even broader when he realized she was fast asleep. "It's for your own good…" he let go of the morphine button and sat back. He watched over her for a long time before the other hosts came in to find Haruhi fast asleep.

"Good she's resting." Honey said with a smile seeing Usachan tucked under one of her arms. "My gift worked… I knew it would." He said to his cousin who just nodded as he took a seat in a chair in the far corner.

"We should come back tomorrow." Tamaki said.

"Takashi and I will be staying through the night." Honey said.

"Uhn." His cousin said in agreement.

"She has guards." Kyoya stated.

"Guards who couldn't stop three little kids from getting in uninvited." Mori said his eyes resting on the sleeping defenseless Haruhi.

"They're pretty much useless." Honey added.

"Fantastic…" Kyoya muttered.

"Don't worry Kyochan I already called my dad and he's going to retrain the onion squad for you!"

"Great…" Kyoya drawled.


	10. Call Me Takashi

When Haruhi woke up she found Honey fast asleep beside her. He had his head laying on one of her hands which he was holding onto tightly. She smiled; she now saw the appeal that many of the princess's saw in the tiny martial artist. He was pretty adorable, especially when he was fast asleep. But she saw something different instead of the always happy baby face smile. He had now a somewhat perplexed look as he slept soundly. He didn't look at peace; he looked like he was hard at work.

"He hasn't been sleeping well not sense you were hurt." She looked up to see Mori sitting by the window looking out at the night sky.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He feels as I do, that we failed you." Mori replied.

"You didn't though." Haruhi said. Mori didn't reply but just turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. "You should take him home…"

"We're not leaving your side…" He stated with a firm look.

"I'll be okay the onion squad is here." She said and he shook his head.

"I sent them away; they couldn't even stop tiny children from sneaking there way in."

"In their defense those kids are quick." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Mori asked standing and walking over to her.

"My stomach hurts a little bit but you know gunshot wound. What can you expect?"

"Isn't the pain medication working?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's worn off right now." She could tell by the way her stomach lurched that someone had pressed her medication button. She also knew though by the pain that it had long worn off while she was sleeping. Still she figured if Mori found out she wasn't on any pain meds he would flip. He was already feeling bad enough as it was she didn't feel as though she needed to add any other burdens to his already filled guilt plate. "Has my dad come back yet?" She asked realizing she had been quiet for far too long.

"He came by for a while but had to leave. He had to pick up an extra shift, he couldn't get out of it."

"I see…" Silence fell upon them once more and to Mori it wasn't at all comfortable as it normally would have been. She looked to him and gave a soft expression. He walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down before looking to her with an intense gaze. "What is it?" she asked. "I can tell you have something on your mind."

"You haven't talked about it…"

"Talked?"

"About what happened… The shooting."

"I don't remember much to be honest… It's all in these… Flashes." She said. "I can't piece them together no matter how hard I try to; the doctor says it's because of post traumatic stress. But I don't think so."

"What do you think?" Mori asked.

"I don't know to be honest… I don't feel like I have Post traumatic stress… I don't have the symptoms that were in that pamphlet they gave me… I'm not scared… Not having nightmares, I'm not replaying the memory of the shooting in my head over and over again… I don't think much about it all… Do you think there's a denial post traumatic stress syndrome out there? Maybe I have that."

"You're just a strong woman Haruhi… An extraordinarily strong woman." she looked to him with soft eyes while he looked at her with the smallest of smiles. "If you ever feel sad about it though… About what happened. Or maybe if you get scared or start to worry I hope you'll come to me to seek solace…" he said quietly as Haruhi looked down to see he had taken her hand in his. "I hope you'll let me protect you…" She smiled softly as she looked back to him to see he was looking at her intently.

"I will Mori Senpai… Thank you…" she said.

"Takashi…" he corrected with a kind expression. "Call me Takashi." She smiled softly before nodding.

"Takashi…" she said quietly. He felt a tingle run through his hands at the sound of her saying his name. "I think this is the longest we've ever talked…" she said after a long moment. "You've never said anything more than a few words to me."

"I don't say anything unless I have a reason to say it."

"What is your reason tonight?" the question caught him off guard. He looked down in thought only to spot his hand holding onto Haruhis tightly. Their fingers entwined like it was the most natural thing in the world. Before he could bring himself to answer her question a nurse sauntered in.

"Hello Haruhi… I'm your PM Nurse, I'm glad to see you're awake. I've come to change your bandages." She said with a smile.

"Oh uhm okay…" Haruhi said dreading the pain she knew was to come.

"Could I ask you two to step out for a moment?" The nurse asked. Takashi nodded as he stood and took the sleeping Honey in his arms and walked to the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to Haruhi who gave him a small smile.

"I'll be okay." She said. He nodded and headed out into the hallway. His ears stayed wide open for any cries of help, even if he had seen the nurse before, to him every one was a suspect now to hurting Haruhi. As Takashi mulled over what Haruhi had asked him, the young looking boy in his arms mulled over the conversation exchanged between his cousin and his friend. It made Honey happy to think that Takashi and Haruhi could one day be together. He had always wanted his cousin to find the woman of his dreams. If Haruhi was that woman, then Honey was willing, ready, and excited to welcome her to the family. Honey could already hear the host clubs shouts and protests if anything happened between his cousin and Haruhi.

_No way you can marry my daughter without her daddies permission! _

_She's our play thing! No way we are sharing her with any one else!_

_She's the highest paying host, I can't risk the host clubs clients happiness and have them all leave because she's dating Mori senpai…._

Honey slowly opened his eyes deciding it was time to stop pretending to sleep.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked stretching as he yawned.

"Getting her bandages changed." He replied. Honey flipped out of Takashi's arms and eyed the nurse inside the room, instantly he recognized her. After a few minutes of silence the nurse came back out with a troubled look.

"Is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"No not at all. You can go back in if you like." The nurse rushed to station after saying it making Takashi and Honey exchange looks. They walked in two see Haruhi with sweat upon her brow, a pained expression on her face.

"Haruchan are you okay?" Honey asked rushing to the side of the bed.

"Not really…" she said her hand placed on her stomach.

"Did that nurse do something?" Honey had a particularly dark look on his face.

"No she just changed the bandages… It hurt. A lot…" she said taking small breaths to ease the pain.

"Be strong Haruchan!" Honey said taking her hand. Takashi took the other one and looked at her with a worried expression.

"If it hurts just squeeze our hands…" He said.

"It's starting to ease…" she said softly breathing more evenly now. After a few short moments they felt her hands go slightly limp as she fell asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" Honey asked quietly.

"The doctor said the first round of bandage changing would be rough for her… I think its best she sleeps through it now." Takashi explained as his little cousin nodded.

"Sleep well Haruchan…" Honey said as he tucked Usachan under one of her arms. The rest of that night Honey and Takashi watched as Haruhi's condition steadily began to deteriorate. By the time Morning came the two cousins were sick with worry as they stared at a stark pale Haruhi.

"I don't understand it… The monitor says she's fine…" Honey said looking it over.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Takashi stated as Haruhi took in a shallow breath that rattled in her chest.

"If something was really wrong the Doctors would come in right?"

"We should maybe get one…"

"Is she awake yet?" Ranka asked as he walked in with the other host members.

"Not yet… She's been out for a while." Honey said his voice worried.

"She looks pale…" Ranka said walking to the side of the bed.

"They changed her bandages last night, it was pretty painful for her." Honey said. As the morning passed and the morning turned into the afternoon and the afternoon turned to night, the hosts and Ranka became more and more worried. She hadn't stirred, not once. The Nurses had come in and said her condition was most likely caused by the pain that occurred the night before from her bandage changing. They also alluded to the fact that seeing her injury for the first time might have caused a mild case of emotional shock. Takashi didn't agree with it for a moment, but for her father's sake he kept his mouth shut on the matter.

"She doesn't look good…" Tamaki said softly. Haruhi's head rolled making every one sit up in attention.

"Mmm…" she made the smallest sound before her breathing started to increase while sweat started to make its self known on her pale almost grey face.

"Get a doctor." Ranka said as Haruhi made a louder sound that had a tone of pain to it.

"Right." Kyoya said rushing out.

"Haruhi…" Ranka said taking his daughters hand. They watched as Haruhis eyes slowly opened, they were glossy and dull as they looked to her father. "Haruhi what is it?"

"Hurts…." Her voice was rattled and barley above a whisper. Her hand weakly and shakily raised to pat her stomach. Before she could Dr. Daily rushed forward and grabbed onto her hand.

"Dear god she looks like death…" he muttered.

"What?" Ranka asked appalled by the specialist's bed side manner.

"I need some help in here!" he called over his shoulder as he pulled the sheets down from her body. He lifted up her shirt slightly to show there was a pad of gauze lying where the wound was. "Where's the wrapping?" he asked as he slowly peeled it off to reveal a yellow green patch of skin with a deep black circular wound.

"Oh god…" Ranka said covering his mouth.

"Why isn't her stomach wrapped up?" a male nurse asked looking over the doctor's shoulder.

"No idea…" he pulled a flashlight from his pocket to then flash it in her eyes. "Haruhi can you hear me?" she didn't respond instead her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing increased. "Haruhi can you feel this?" Dr. Daily asked. He placed his hand against the affected area and watched as her body rose off the bed and a loud yell of pain escaped her. "Hold her down!" Two nurses rushed over as she continued to yell long after the doctor had pulled his hand away.

"Haruhi!" Ranka moved forward only to have the hosts hold him back

"Sir the machines say there's nothing wrong with her." a nurse said looking them over.

"She's burning up." a nurse said her hand on Haruhi's head.

"Her heartbeat is flying." Another said checking her pulse.

"That's not what the monitors say!" the male nurse called as he checked them over.

"Some ones tampered with our machines…" Doctor Daily said before looking to a nurse. "Page Dr. Ren I need him here right now."

"What's going on?" Ranka asked.

"We're not sure." Dr. Daily said. "I need you all to step out right now we need space to work on her.

"I'm not leaving her!" Ranka yelled.

"Doctor I can't find a pulse!" Dr. Daily spun around fast and placed his cheek to Haruhi's mouth.

"She isn't breathing." He said. "I need paddles!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Get them out right now!" the doctor shouted at two male nurses. The hosts and Haruhi's father watched in horror as the doctor rubbed two paddles together and pressed them to Haruhi's chest. With a loud zap Haruhi's body came a foot off the bed with a jolt.

"Still nothing!" a nurse shouted.

"Haruhi…" Ranka whispered as he tried to rush forward. Two men pushed him back.

"Sir let us do our work, your daughter is in good hands." One said.

"If she was in such good hands then why is this happening to her!? Why did the machines not work!? Why is her stomach black and green!?"

"We're going to find this all out very soon."

"We promise." The other added as they pushed him and the hosts out into the hall.

"I swear to god if anything happens to her I will bring down this whole hospital." Ranka said. The two nurses paled before returning to the room where the hosts caught a glimpse of the doctor again placing the paddles against her chest. "Is this how all your hospitals run?" Ranka asked twirling to yell at Kyoya.

"I have never seen this Ranka." Kyoya said horrified himself at the situation.

"If anything happens to her-."

"If anything happens to Haruhi, I'll help you sue my father for everything his company has…"

"The nurse…" Takashi and Honey said at the same time.

"What was that?" Ranka asked turning to look at them.

"There was a nurse last night she told us she needed to change Haruhis bandages…"

"Was she the last person in the room other than us?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh huh Haruchan said she was in a little pain after that." Honey said.

"What time was this?"

"Around four." Takashi said. Kyoya suddenly rushed away scribbling something down in his notebook. No one watched him run off everyone's eyes were still boring into the door that now concealed them from Haruhi.

"This way over here!" a nurse pushing equipment yelled as another doctor ran behind her. They pushed past the host club and into the room, before any of the men could get so much as a peek the door closed.

For a long while they heard yells, shouts, silence to then soon be followed by more shouts. Different doctors rushed in and out of the room. When the longest hour of the host club members lives ended it was with the slow opening of a door revealing a loud even tone that never seemed to cease. They watched as a nurse unhooked Haruhi from her IVs and pulled the covers up to her chin. The doctor slowly emerged from the room and walked to the host club and Ranka.

"Is she okay?" Ranka asked. Dr. Daily took a moment to collect his thoughts before he looked to the father of the girl who lay inside the hospital room.

"We did all we could, but I'm afraid all we could wasn't enough… I'm sorry Sir… We lost her… She's gone…"


	11. Going Through the Motions

There was a moment where everything stood still and the world went silent. The moment seemed to last forever until a cry of anguish shattered it to pieces. Ranka dropped to his knees his face buried in his hands as an inhuman cry escaped his lips. Tamaki dropped right next to him his arms going around the older man. Ranka turned and buried his head into Tamaki's shoulder as he let out a heart wrenching sob.

"She can't be gone… I can't be alone." The other hosts watched this happen while Hikaru threw his arms around Kaorus shoulders and balled into his chest as they sunk to the floor. Kyoya was throwing different pieces of hospital equipment across the hallway an angry shout escaping him as he did. Honey was silent as he moved past the doctor to look into the room. He heard a loud thud and turned to see Takashi with his fist bloody and scraped while a huge hole in a wall lay beside him gaping. Takashi sunk down to his knees a hopeless look in his eyes as he looked past Honey into the room where Haruhi lay still and grey.

"Takashi…" Honey said his chest puffing out with courage as he walked to his cousin.

"This can't be happening…" He said as he fell forward his hands planting against the cold tile floor. "How can… Can this be happening right now?" Honey wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck.

"I'm so sorry Takashi…"

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked looking up at the doctor as he and Ranka slowly stood.

"She gave a good fight…" The doctor said looking to Ranka. "I've never seen a braver patient."

"What happ-." Ranka couldn't finish the sentence as a sob escaped him.

"The bandage that was placed on her body was soaked in poison, normally the kind of toxin which was found on it would take weeks to take effect but because of the injury Haruhi had, it went straight into her blood stream. We flushed out her body, but it was too late." He said. "There was nothing else I… Nothing else _we_ could do."

"Doctor?" a nurse said from inside the Haruhi's room called.

"Not now Lois." He muttered before looking apologetically to Ranka. "Mr. Fujioca if there's anything this hospital-."

"Doctor!" the nurse shouted.

"What Lois!?" he asked turning.

"I have a pulse!" she said with a huge smile. "I have a pulse!" Ranka and the other hosts rushed in with the doctor as he worked over Haruhi whose chest was starting to rise and fall slowly. The smallest of noise's came from her as her eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"Haruhi?" Dr. Daily asked. "Can you hear me?" instead her eyes completely opened and she turned her head to look at her father. Ranka moved forward quickly and grasped onto her hand.

"Hi dad…" she said softly.

"Haruhi?" he whispered as happy tears fell down his cheeks. She only smiled softly before they closed and she was whisked away into darkness.

-o-

For the next three days Haruhi was going through a detox in a desperate attempt to save her life. It was a miracle the doctors said that she had come back to them but they also mentioned that she wasn't out of the woods yet. They said that there was a good chance that the pain along from the Poison could be enough to throw her into shock. They warned that the next few days would be hard to watch. To the hosts and her father the word hard was a huge understatement to what they had witnessed.

The first night had been rough Ranka had to crawl into bed with her and hold her as she screamed from the pain that had been coursing through her veins. When they had flushed out the poison they had done it only enough to save her life, but not enough to get it all out of her system. The doctors described to them what she was going through. They said it was like glass rushing through her veins at a slow excruciating speed. Nurses had forced the host club out of the room, saying they didn't need to see what was going on. The nurses were hoping they would leave instead they waited outside and cringed as they listened to the screams of their friend. Different nurses would come by and stop in horror as they looked to the door. Doctors who had seen it all would hug their clipboards to their chests as they too cringed from the screams.

The next day when the hosts were allowed back in they found a heavily sweating and breathing Haruhi gripping onto her father's hand. The poison was in its final stages of making its way out of her system but the pain was still there. Even if it wasn't as potent as it was before Haruhi was still in a great deal of discomfort. Her body arched as sounds of sheer pain escaped her.

"Come on sweetie… You can pull through I know you can…" Ranka said. "Be strong Haruhi… Be strong like your mother…"

The third day when the hosts walked in after sleeping in the waiting room they found a rosy cheeked Haruhi sleeping peacefully along with her dad who held onto her hand his head laying on it. They walked in slowly; Tamaki moving to wake up Ranka, today was the day he was supposed to return to work.

"I'm up…" Ranka said, he hadn't slept not in three days. He slowly sat up in the chair still holding his daughters hand. He smiled softly to see the condition his daughter was in. "She looks peaceful…" Ranka said.

"Mmm…" everyone froze hearing the small murmur come from the girl.

"Haruhi… Haruhi can you hear me?" Ranka asked softly.

"Dad…" she whispered her head moving side to side, her voice sleepy and cracked from screaming.

"Haruhi?" he said tears of joy beginning to fall. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him. "Haruhi."

"Dad…"

"That's right, daddy's right here…" Ranka said.

"I was… Gone…" Haruhi said softly her mind still clouded by medications and exhaustion.

"But you came back." he said nodding as he kissed his daughters hand. "You came back…"

"You and me Forever… Right dad?"

"That's right." He said his voice labored from choking back sobs. Haruhi's hand slipped out of his as she reached out and wiped his tears away.

"You haven't been sleeping…" she said. "I can tell…" her eyes started fluttering close as sleep started to come upon her.

"I can't sleep I'm afraid something will happen to you if I do…" He admitted quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Haruhi whispered. "I have you to take care of…" Ranka smiled as he watched his daughter slip back to sleep. "Take care of you…" He looked at her for a long moment before smiling brightly at the host club who were all congratulating each other on Haruhi's recovery. Ranka stood up and walked over to Tamaki. The two locked eyes for a long moment before they embraced like a father and son.

"Thank you for being here for her… and me." Ranka said pulling away. "I have to go to work… will you look out for her?"

"Of course." The host club said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave her…" Ranka said as he walked over to his daughters' bed side. "To that she would probably reply someone has to bring home the bacon…" he smiled. She had said that to him every day when he had whined about work. It's what her mother always used to say to him, and it always warmed his heart to hear this from his daughter, the way she said it was always so much like his late wife. He bent down and kissed his little girls forehead and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay sweetheart…" he said before standing up. "Take good care of her."

"We will." Kyoya said. They all waited anxiously for some stir from the girl who still looked so frail. It wasn't until six pm did her eyes open once more.

"Haruchan?" Honey asked. She blinked her eyes a few times while taking a few deep breaths.

"Where's my dad?" she asked her head moving side to side..

"Work." Tamaki said. They watched as Haruhi started to try and push herself up so she could sit straight.

"No Haruhi…" Takashi said as he gently nudged her to lay back down. "You're not supposed to move…" she looked up at him with a soft expression. "Try and stay still alright?"

"Alright…"

"If it isn't sleeping beauty." She looked to see the doctor coming in with a huge smile. "How are we doing Haruhi?" he asked.

"I'm okay…" she said.

"How's your abdomen feeling?"

"I can't feel it, it's numb…" she said.

"Good means the medicine I gave you is working." He said clicking his pen as he finished making a note. "Do you remember anything Haruhi?"

"Remember?" she asked. "I think… I think I saw my dad sometime today but I fell back asleep…"

"I mean before today…"

"Before today…" she closed her eyes. "I still don't remember anything about my shooting doctor." She said. Dr. Daily looked at her for a long moment.

"Haruhi do you remember anything about the last few days?"

"Just noises, talking… Darkness…" she said. "The last thing I truly remember was a nurse changing my bandages."

"Would you recognize her if you saw her?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure I remember her name and everything, Samist… I think I remember because it's a strange name…" she said with a small smile. "Nice girl though, we talked a little." She said.

"Haruhi…" the doctor said sitting down beside her. "You do know you've been out for a while right?"

"I had a feeling from the grogginess."

"How does your body feel?" he asked.

"My body… Kind of heavy… My chest is killing me… What happened to me?"

"Well Miss Fujioka your nurse tried to kill you… There's no gentler way of putting that."

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"The bandage she put on your stomach was laced in a toxin… Normally it would take days to kill you sometimes weeks, but it had a clear shot to your bloodstream because of your wound… she tampered with the machines so as your condition started to deteriorate we would think you were okay…" he said. "Three days ago you died for five minutes we pronounced you and everything, told your father and then just as he was about to come in and say goodbye to you With no help at all you came back." they all watched her expression to see it didn't change just stayed calm like she wasn't surprised by the news. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes but I died a few times on the table when I was having surgery so…"

"No no miss Fujioca during those times we were easily able to resuscitate you, but we worked on you for an hour trying to get your heart to have a steady beat, and to be honest you were dead for more like ten minutes."

"You told us five." Kyoya said.

"Five when one of my nurses ordered me to call it but she was dead close to five minutes before that… Your records will only say five."

"So… What's going to happen to Samist?" Haruhi asked.

"First off Samist isn't her real name."

"She lied about her name?" Haruhi asked.

"You seem more upset about that then her trying to kill you." Kaoru said.

"Well… It's the principle of knowing some ones name you know?" Haruhi explained.

"Yes well Ayame aka Samist is in jail readying for trial... You won't have to go on the stand there's enough evidence to prosecute her…" Kyoya said darkly. "She's done this before…"

"I want to let you know how very sorry I am for what happened… if I had known-."

"Don't be sorry you couldn't have known she was a killer." Haruhi said. "I mean I really liked her she seemed really sweet."

"Well if there's anything else I can do for you, just hit that button…" he said pointing to it.

"Alright thank you doctor." Haruhi said. When he left she turned and looked at the host members. "So… This has been some week huh?" the hosts gave a laugh and Haruhi smiled at their amused faces. She hadn't seen many of them happy in some time; it bothered her that she was the reason for their lack of happiness.

"How are you feeling Haruchan?" Honey asked inching towards her.

"You know I'd rather hear about how you all are." She said with a soft smile. "I've been out for three days I need to be caught up." Takashi watched with interest as Haruhi deflected Honeys question and put it right back to him. He sat back as he listened and watched Haruhi who was currently taking in the information that every host was throwing at her. After two hours he could see her eyes begin to get heavy.

"Haruhi." She looked to him; he had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room for some time now.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You need to rest, you're getting tired." Takashi said.

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Kaoru said earning him a dangerous look from the older host member. "Right we should go." He said backing away.

"No way when Haruhi is tired she'll let us know." Hikaru said giving the look right back to Takashi while his twin dove behind him out of fear of what might happen.

"Actually Mori Senpai is right I am pretty tired…" she said. "Which is strange seeing as I have been sleeping for the past three days." She said.

"Well we'll just leave then." Hkaru said turning his nose up.

"You'll come back tomorrow right?" she asked. Hikaru's expression softened as he looked to Haruhi who had an adorable smile on her face.

"Of course." He said. "Come on Kaoru…"

"See you tomorrow Haruhi." Kaoru said as they took their leave.

"I told your father I would stay with you." Tamaki said.

"Senpai your tired, go home get some sleep. My dad will forgive you." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi I have to stay with-."

"Senpai please…" the look in her eyes made him stop and listen intently. "I don't want another host member in the hospital, and I'm sure Kyoya Senpai doesn't want that either."

"We can't have our king end up in here from exhaustion." Kyoya added eagerly.

"So Senpai please… Go home and rest." Haruhi said.

"If you insist."

"I do." She said. "I really do…"

"Alright… I'm a text away…" he said standing and kissing the back of her hand. As he slowly began to make his way to the door Haruhi looked to Kyoya.

"That means you too, now shoo." She said waving her hand at him.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are but who is going to run the host club if the manager is in the hospital as well for exhaustion."

"What makes you think I've been losing sleep over this Haruhi?" he quipped as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"The beard you're growing for one." Haruhi said with a smirk seeing the stubble. He rubbed his chin and frowned.

"Seems I've been had. I'll be back before sunrise." Kyoya said as he and Tamaki headed out.

"Honey Senpai don't you need to sleep as well?" Haruhi asked.

"We've got cots." Takashi's low voice came.

"But I think I'll lay down for a bit… First I'm going to see if I can't sneak in that cake from our car. Be back!" Honey said as he hopped out of the room. He hadn't really gotten a cake but he wanted to give his cousin and Haruhi some time to themselves.

"You aren't going to go with him?" Haruhi asked eyeing Takashi who was watching Honey leave.

"You need me more." the sentence made some annoyance run through her, she didn't feel at all independent anymore and that sentence hadn't helped how she had been feeling. Before she could show him just how independent she could be Takashi turned and gazed at her with charcoal eyes. She blinked as they bored into her with intense emotion.

"Mori senpai…"

"I'm sorry…" he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry… I swore I would protect you and I didn't…" he said as his jaw clenched. "Again…"

"Senpai…" Haruhi whispered.

"It's not going to happen again…" he said dropping to his knees beside her bed, but because of his height he met her perfectly eye to eye.

"You were just doing what you thought was best for me how could you know that nurse was some psychopath?"

"I should have though-."

"Oh so what you can read minds?" she asked getting angry.

"No but-."

"But nothing Senpai, I would understand you feeling like this if it were Honey laying in this bed but it's just me, so stop beating yourself up over nothing." He suddenly stood with an angry expression.

"Over nothing!? You died Haruhi!" he shouted making her jump. Takashi quickly turned and bowed his head as he worked hard to control his anger.

"I died before senpai, in surgery…"

"But we didn't know it then." He said turning to look at her. "We didn't know you had died, but three days ago we did, we saw you lying pale and broken in this hospital bed. We all mourned your death, we grieved… We didn't get that chance before… The realization that you were gone this time around, it was… It was unbearable…" He admitted his jaw clenching. "I won't let it happen again. You aren't leaving my sight until you can protect yourself, and a few years after that." He said. Haruhi would have usually protested but the look in his eyes made her hold her tongue. He slowly moved towards her and kneeled beside the bed. She couldn't ignore the intense emotion that was etched into his usually stoic expression. "You're not leaving my sight Haruhi…"

"Alright Senpai…" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"In three days you'll be moved from this hospital to my house where my private doctors can watch over your condition and where I can protect you better…"

"I thought Kyoya sen-."

"He can't protect you." He said.

"He has the onion squad."

"They're a disgrace to the Haninozuka technique…" he said. "Mitsukuni and his family are retraining his whole private police force they won't be in service for a year, so they can't protect you anymore…"

"I don't want to be a burden Senpai…"

"Takashi…" he corrected averting his eyes from hers. "It's Takashi…" she nodded slowly.

"Takashi please…"

"You're coming to stay with me it's already settled, your father has agreed to it and so has your doctors."

"Don't I get a say?"

"No…" She wasn't angry with his reply, just worried, not about herself but about him.

She had never seen Takashi so angry or so upset. He slowly sat down in the chair beside her his head bowed in what seemed to be shame. Haruhi looked at his sad eyes and frowned before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. He looked at their hands with an intrigued expression. He stayed there looking at their entwined fingers for some time. When he went to look at Haruhi he found her eyes shut her breathing even with sleep. He smiled softly before reaching out and pushing a strand of brown hair from her closed eyes.

"Good night Haruhi…" he said softly as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Mmm…" He watched with a blush as she nuzzled against the hand a content sigh escaping her.


	12. The Manor

Haruhi smiled as she ran the brush through her hair. Today was a good day, today was the last day she would be spending any more time in the hospital. She couldn't help but laugh in sheer obnoxiousness at the thought she would never have to lay in the cold hospital bed ever again. She tilted her head as she looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn't happy about it but her father had brought her a sundress to wear. In his defense, it was the easiest thing for her to put on because of her injuries. Still the frilly white material and sapphire blue ribbon that wrapped around her waist to bow in the back did little for her mood. She heard a knock and smiled.

"Coming…" she said before taking one final look and then slowly heading to her bathroom door. It took a lot of strength for her to open the door but she smiled when she did so at her father.

"I thought you might have fallen asleep in there…" he said with a kind expression.

"Oh excuse me if the gaping hole in my abdomen keeps me from putting on frilly dresses quickly." her father just smiled knowing she had meant it in good humor. She slowly made her way out of the small bathroom trying hard not to twist her body in any way that would pull at the stitches.

"The nurse brought this for you; we can head out if you're ready…" She looked down at the wheelchair with a small frown. She knew the movement down would be difficult. "Haruhi?" she looked up at her father. "What is it?"

"Uhm…" she clenched her jaw as she glanced back down at the wheelchair. "Could you help me?" she asked quietly. "I can't… I can't do it on my own." She admitted her jaw clenching even more. Ranka tried to conceal his frown. He knew how hard it had been for Haruhi to ask for his help, and how much it had hurt her pride to do so.

"I'm sure you can do it yourself, but I'll lend a fatherly hand." He said with a soft expression as he took her hands in his. Takashi and Honey had been standing in the corner watching the whole exchange. They could see the defeat in Haruhi's eyes as her father helped her down into the chair. "Don't worry sweetheart soon you'll be able to do everything on your own…" Ranka whispered in her ear as he gave her shoulders a small squeeze. She smiled in thanks up at him before he pulled his hands away to start pushing the wheelchair. As she past Takshi and Honey she looked up at her taller Senpai, he seemed as stoic as ever. When they got out of the room Haruhi found more than just her hosts waiting. There was a bunch of men with white karate uniforms standing at attention as well.

"Uh… Senpai…" she looked up at Takashi. "Who are these guys?"

"They're just here until we get you to the car…" he said looking straight forward. He and Honey wore very serious looks as they stood on either side of her moving wheelchair. The host club stood around her as well with a protective edge to them.

"I'm guessing he hasn't been caught yet…" Haruhi muttered.

"Not yet but he will be." Kyoya said. When they made it outside the doors Haruhi looked at a line of twelve limos.

"We'll come by later today Haruhi after you've gotten settled." Tamaki said. The hosts all gave her hugs before heading off to a limo at the very back of the line.

"Why just one limo… I mean all of theirs are here, and more." She said.

"No they aren't." Honey said. Before Haruhi could ask what he had meant her father was helping her out of her chair. Takashi opened up the door as he looked around. She slowly got into the car with the help of her dad who pulled away.

"You aren't riding with me?" she asked quickly.

"No I have to go back to the apartment and get the last of your things but I'll be there shortly." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled softly at him before Honey and Takashi got in.

"Drive." Honey ordered after his cousin shut the door. Haruhi looked out the front window to see the limos in front of them starting to move. She then watched as they all headed out of the driveway of the hospital only to turn back into it.

"What is going on?" Haruhi was thoroughly confused as the limos kept driving in circles through the drive way of the hospital.

"In case anyone has planned to attack the limos they have only a 1 in 12 chance of hitting you. Moving around in a circle like this makes the decision even harder on them to make." Takashi explained.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course Haruchan." Honey said with a smile.

"Look I doubt the guy who tried to kill me has the power to pull off a car bombing or sniper shot…He looked like an everyday criminal." She said. Takashi and Honey only glanced at each other before looking forward. Haruhi could tell that they were hiding something from her but she decided not to press it just yet. "So… How far is your house?" Haruhi asked.

"Not far…" Takashi replied.

"Takashi's parents are really excited to meet you Haruchan! Especially his mom. She's always wanted a little girl, she's going to spoil you!" he pouted slightly. "I bet with lots of cake…"

"We can share them if you want." Haruhi said doubting the cake spoiling.

"Really!?" he asked his eyes bright. Haruhi smiled with amusement as she nodded. "Oh boy, oh boy!" he said his hands up to his chin as he closed his eyes already tasting the cake in his mouth. Haruhi just shook her head with a lopsided smile playing up her lips. The ride the rest of the way was filled with quiet happy banter between her and Honey.

"Were here sir." The driver said interrupting Honeys story about his first time eating cake.

"Game faces…" Honey said in an all to business like tone.

"Right…" Takashi replied.

"Honestly you guys are really to serious." She said with a smile. Honey and Takashi got out first and looked around before stepping aside to let Haruhi leave the car. Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she slowly stood bracing herself with the car door. When she opened her eyes she saw a line of men in Gis (AN: Gi=karate uniform) one on either side of a long driveway leading to a huge manor.

"We don't have a wheelchair yet… May I carry you?" Takashi asked.

"Carry me?" she inquired uneasily, she was already disliking how much she had to depend on him. She looked at the driveway to see it was at least twenty feet long with a stair case that led up to the front doors. She could maybe make the walk but there was no way she could do the stairs without being in intense pain afterwards. "I guess…" she said looking away.

Takashi bent down and picked Haruhi up in one arm. He wondered why she minded so much, He had carried her before. The first time being when Mitsukuni had gone missing at the day spa. He had swept her up in his arms just like before to carry her through the jungle, she hadn't minded it then so he wondered why exactly she would now.

As they neared the stair case Haruhi could see an older woman with long flowing black hair standing at the front door with a wondrous blue kimono on. As they headed up the stairs she caught a better look at the woman. Her eyes were a charcoal grey like Takashi's but with flecks of blue throughout them. The color change brilliantly stood out against her ornate sapphire kimono. Haruhi had to admit that Takashi's mother was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow under the sun that hung high up in the sky over the traditional classic manor.

"Haruhi it's so amazing to meet you." She said as Takashi set her on the ground in front of his mother who instantly took the young girl in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mor-."

"Call me Ayako." She said bowing. "I won't answer to anything else dear I simply won't." Haruhi smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Ayako… I'm sorry if I can only bow my head towards you but these days I find it quite hard to bow from the torso…"

"No need to apologize dear I understand…" she said with a kind expression. "Well dear please come inside, I can't wait to show you the quarters I have prepared for you." She said smiling brightly. There was a motherly way about the woman as she took Haruhi's hand in hers and led her inside. "I'm sorry to say that my husband was called away to a local dojo he won't be back until dinner so there will be a delay in you meeting him." Haruhi couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up at the word husband. She seemed to blush and her eyes got a dreamy look. It was the same expression her father had whenever he talked about her late mother.

"Oh that's okay…"

"It's really not but I'm afraid the stubborn old fool is just well… Stubborn." Her tone and look made Haruhi smile. "For now I have you on the first floor with my two boys just down the hall, I wanted you upstairs where some of our female staff stay so you would have girls around, but Takashi would hear nothing of it. He seems to have taken a protective guardianship over you." She said looking over her shoulder at her son who was staring at her with stern eyes and the ghost of a blush. "It almost rivals that of his care for Mitsukuni." She whispered as to not let Takashi hear. When they walked to the end of the room Ayako opened a large red oak door that had a rose sculpted above the frame in Jade. Ayako led the girl in and watched Haruhi's face eagerly.

"Oh wow…" Haruhi said with a small smile. The room was large with a queen sized bed set up against the wall to her left. It had white silk draping down around it concealing the mattress. The floor was a deep mahogany wood that gave the room a homey warm feeling. There were two large glass doors that led out to a balcony of sorts, it over looked a large rose garden which Haruhi could see went for acres. She moved into the room a little further to look at the many paintings and portraits of classically beautiful woman that lined the lavender painted walls.

"What do you think?" Ayako asked. "Takashi said you weren't very girly but I think that all young women have a delicate side."

"It's perfect." Haruhi said. "I love the view of the rose garden in particular…"

"Would you like to have tea in the garden Haruhi?" Ayako asked. "I could arrange it."

"Mother, Haruhi has had a very eventful morning she would like to rest." Takashi said making Haruhi look to him quickly.

"No its fine…" She said. "I would very much like to have tea with you Mrs. Mori-."

"Haruhi please, Ayako…" she said with a smile.

"I would love to have tea with you Ayako." Haruhi said with a soft expression.

"I'll go arrange it." she said bowing. "I'll send one of the ladies in to get you when its ready until then you settle in."

"Thank you…" Haruhi bowed her head while Ayako smiled and left the room, as she did she grabbed the back of Honeys shirt and dragged him out.

"Come Mitski lets catch up." she said in a baby tone.

"Aunty Ayako!" Honey whined. Takashi and Haruhi watched the scene before he turned to see Haruhi looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I am thankful for all your family is doing for me Mor… Takashi…" he smiled softly at her using his first name. "But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak for me." He frowned and thought back on what he had said to her over the past morning.

"_Mother Haruhi has had a very eventful morning she would like to rest."_ He frowned at the memory.

"I am sorry…" he said honestly. "I shouldn't have done that…"

"It's alright it's just… I can't do anything on my own right now other then speak, I don't think I could handle losing that ability as well…" he smiled to himself and she eyed the rare expression.

"Not that I mind but what's that smiley expression?" she asked with her own grin.

"I have something for you." He said. It wasn't what she had expected him to say.

"You've already given me so much by letting me stay here." She said. He only smiled as he took her by the hand and led her over to a desk where a long thin box laid across the glossy red wood. She eyed it before looking to Takashi.

"Go ahead open it." he almost looked excited which made her smile.

"Alright…" she said as she lifted off the top of the box. She gasped seeing a long thin black wood cane. Her fingers traced up to it to the handle which was a white ivory that had a gold band of roses around the bottom. She picked it up and looked over the ivory handle. There was a woman's face carved into it. She was beautiful and classic looking like a Greek goddess. Her hair curled out around the handle making an intricate design. Haruhi's fingers moved along the desing before she spotted in the back right in the middle of the carved curls was a blank smooth part of ivory. "June 30th… 1880…" she gasped. "1880…"

"Out of all the canes I looked at only this one stood out… It was the only one I thought matched you…"

"This is beautiful… In all honesty I was worried about the use of a cane I mean they are so bulky and manish which wouldn't usually bother me but this is…" her hands traced over the ivory. "It's really gorgeous Takashi… Thank you." She said smiling up at him

"You're very welcome…" he said in a tone unlike him. It was gentle and soft it made soft tingles spread through Haruhi's body.

"You know I may use this even when I don't have to it's so Beautiful…" he smiled down at the adorable look she was giving him. Her eyes were closed a brilliant smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Haruchan?" she looked past Takashi to see Honey who had a bright smile on his face.

"Aunty A says the tea is ready." He said with his hand behind his back. Haruhi smiled before placing the cane down and putting her weight on it. The cane looked so delicate but it held steady and strong.

"We'll be right there Mitsukuni." He said. Honey nodded before taking his leave an even bigger smile on his face. He turned and looked to Haruhi for a long moment one of his hands resting on the desk beside them.

"What is it Takashi?" Haruhi asked sensing the need to tell her something.

"Well… I want to show you one of the features of the cane… I had it added..." he said kneeling before her as he took the cane in his hands. "If you twist the handle like this…" he did as he explained. Haruhi watched the ivory twist while the wood stayed still. His hand suddenly pulled the handle away from the cane to reveal a thin blade. "It reveals the weapon inside.

"It's a sword…" she said.

"I hope you will never have to use it, but if you find yourself in a situation that is less then cordial and I am not around… I want you to wield this… When you are healed I'll begin your training with it so you can use it properly." Haruhi looked at him.

"Thank you Takashi…" she said.

"You're welcome…" he said pushing the blade back into the cane and twisting it so it locked into place.

"I hope I'll never have to use it…" she said softly. He looked at her for a long moment before smiling as his hand went on top of her head.

"I'll be there when you need me to so you won't… I promise." Haruhi smiled as she watched him stand and hand her the cane.

"Ready?" she asked as she moved past him easily with the help of her present. He smiled watching the light that filled her eyes at her regained independence. He nodded before fallowing her. He had known that without the cane it would be difficult for her to move around to much.

She had confided to Ranka, Mitsukuni, and himself that whenever she went to walk her legs still felt heavy. With the help of a cane she would be able to move easier, three legs were better than two after all, as his mother had suggested. Takashi had seen the cane online, and had bought it instantly from a French boutique. When it had arrived at the house after overnight shipping he had Satoshi, his brother take it to their weapons maker and have it tweaked for safety use. He had hoped to give it to her at the hospital, but he was somewhat glad he had gotten to give it to her with no one else around. this too had been his mothers idea.


	13. Garden Talk

"It's so pretty out here…" Haruhi commented as she Honey and Takashi moved through the maze that was the vast rose garden.

"Aunty A loves these gardens more then she loves the house." Honey said. "So she takes really good care of it!"

"Ah Haruhi there you are, I thought we'd keep out of the sun and have tea in the gazebo is that alright?" Ayako asked as she stood waiting in front of the wood gazebo that hard roses climbing up the sides.

"Of course…" Haruhi said with a smile. "Just as long as we're outside, it's such a beautiful day it shouldn't be wasted." Ayako smiled as she took Haruhi's hand and helped her up the short stairwell and down into a white wire chair next to her.

"I quite agree." She said as she sat down while the boys sat across from them. "I made earl grey tea for safety; I wasn't sure what you like."

"I like all teas." Haruhi said as she instinctively reached forward and started to serve. "Do you take Lemon or milk Ayako?"

"Haruhi, you are a guest." Ayako said with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry… I'm so used to hosting I guess its instinct for me to serve." Haruhi said with a sheepish smile as she handed the teapot over to Ayako who smiled and began to finish the job Haruhi so excellently had started.

"Takashi tells me you will continue hosting as a girl now…" Ayako said.

"That's the plan." Haruhi said.

"What does your boyfriend think about this? Sharing you with so many admirers?" Ayako inquired with an interested look.

"Boyfriend?"

"You do have a young man in your life don't you?"

"Oh no I don't…" Haruhi admitted without hesitation.

"I was told you were on a date when-."

"Mother…" Takashi said shaking his head.

"Oh have I pried too far? I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I was just wondering why a beautiful young girl like you doesn't have a man in her life…"

"Well to be honest… Just between us two girls…" Ayako nodded with an excited smile as she leaned forward. "I haven't found the right guy yet and dating I find exhausting. I'll do it once in a while but most of the time I feel like I'm wasting my time…" She admitted.

"Oh I know how that is." Ayako said sitting back. "Before I found Takashi and Satoshi's father I had been sick of the dating world well before I had even started it." Haruhi laughed lightly. "But when I met Ryuu…" Haruhi saw the dreamy look in her eyes appear once more. "You don't mind it as much…" she looked to Haruhi. "So when you find that guy who makes you want to date… Hold on to him he'll be the one." Ayako pulled back and laughed. "Oh look at us only fifteen minutes of knowing each other and we're already talking about boys." Haruhi laughed.

"It's nice usually I talk about girls." Ayako laughed now.

"Oh I hope my son doesn't gossip about young women…" She said shooting her son a playful look.

"Never Takashi…" Haruhi said with a smile. "Neither does Honey senpai…" Ayako eyed the two names, she had put senpai behind Mitsukuni's name but not Takashi's in fact she had just used his first name instead of his last like all his other friends did.

"More tea Haruhi?" Ayako asked with a smile.

"Yes please." Ayako caught how Haruhi eyed the flowers of the garden.

"How do you like our roses?"

"They're beautiful… I notice there are no red roses though."

"Mother doesn't like them." Takashi said.

"What a coincidence I don't like red roses either…." Haruhi said looking to Ayako. Honey and Takashi looked to each other than to Haruhi.

"I didn't know that Haruchan." Honey said.

"Why don't you like red roses Haruhi?" Ayako asked interested for her reasons.

"Oh well I'm afraid the reason is quite morbid."

"They remind you of funerals'." Ayako said quietly and Haruhi stared at her with wide eyes. "Same here…"

"I've never met anyone else who shared my opinion of red roses." She said.

"Neither have I. Looks like we're cut from the same cloth." Ayako said with a small smile. Haruhi tilted her head and smiled brightly at her. "Do you think you're feeling up enough for a walk around the garden Haruhi?" Ayako asked.

"I was just going to ask if we could..." Haruhi used the cane to more easily lift herself up and smiled at Takashi before following his mother down the steps of the gazebo.

"Don't fallow too close behind boys…" Ayako said over her shoulder. Takashi and Honey fell back, far enough to not hear the women, but close enough to protect them both if need be.

"Do you tend to the garden yourself?" Haruhi asked as they walked.

"In the beginning I did, and then it got too big to do all by myself so I've taught my boys how to help with the flowers…Takashi likes it more than Satoshi does. Do you garden?"

"I did with my mother when I was very young." Haruhi said. Ayako wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders in a motherly way and pulled her a little closer as they walked.

"Takashi told me you lost your mother at a young age…."

"Yes, yes I did." Haruhi said.

"I did as well…" Haruhi looked up at the older woman to see she had a nostalgic expression.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi said.

"So am I…" She said softly before smiling down at Haruhi. "We tend to search for that of which we've lost…" Haruhi nodded. "I searched for a mother figure my whole life but I was unable to ever find that special woman to fill the void my mother left."

"Neither have I…" Haruhi said. Ayako stopped and turned to Haruhi.

"I hope that you will come to think of me as such a woman… I know no one will ever be able to fill that void in your heart but I hope you will give me the chance to try. If you ever find yourself needing motherly advice know you can come to me…" there was a kindness to Ayakos eyes that made a warmth spread through Haruhi.

"Thank you Ayako…" Haruhi said.

"Was it too forward?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"No not at all." She replied. "To be honest since this whole ordeal began I've wished for nothing more than someone who I could look to as a motherly figure. Childish isn't it? To want to hide behind my mother's legs at my age?"

"Not at all." Ayako said with a small smile. "Especially after all you have been through… Any other young woman would have let this break them but I see you are taking it in stride… You are a strong woman Haruhi. My son has said so on many occasions."

"Really, Takashi has?" Haruhi asked.

"He talks about you often. In all honesty though I haven't seen much of him these past weeks… he was constantly at the hospital."

"I'm sorry…"

"No no don't be… Though he has been closed off in your hospital room I see a life to my sons eyes that I have not seen in sometime… Being around you has been a great benefit to my Taki. I am very glad you have come to stay with us." Ayako said patting Haruhi's hand with a sweet smile. "I have a feeling that my son will grow greatly as a human being from you being around him."

"As will I, and already have admittedly." Haruhi said. "I'm going to learn a lot more from him soon though; Takashi has decided to teach me martial arts."

"That is a splendid idea." Ayako said. "Though I'm sure you're very capable of defending yourself. The proof being you escaping from the same gun wielding man not once but twice."

"The second time I didn't escape so well…"

"Takashi told me how you fought him off and began to run, which was all you could do at that moment, you did escape Haruhi he was just quick in getting the gun back in his hand…"

"Takashi has dwelled on the fact that he didn't get the gun before it happened… I wish he didn't." She said softly so her friend would not hear.

"My son is a pessimist of the worse kind." Ayako said. "He carries the world on his shoulders, the poor dear… You should get him to break out of his shell a little if you can."

"I'll try my best." Haruhi said. A loud bang made Haruhi freeze mid step her eyes wide with fear.

"What on earth was that?" Ayako asked looking around one hand covering her heart from the startling noise.

"Sounded like a car backfiring…" Honey said looking around. At the sound he and Takashi had run forward in case they needed to protect Haruhi and Ayako.

"Happens around here more often than you think, my son Satoshi likes to tinker with cars… He's a pretty good mechanic but I'm afraid there's a Bentley that's giving him some trouble." Ayako said as she turned to see Haruhi looking far off into the distance her hand over her stomach."Haruhi?" she set her hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Haruhi asked shaking herself from her stupor to look at the older woman.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm… I'm fine just tired."

"Well I should think so you've had quite the day, should I have Takashi take you back to the house?"

"Oh no I can keep going." Ayako puffed out her bottom lip slightly as her eyes looked over Haruhi with interest. The expression all too much reminded her of Honey Senpai.

"No I think not…" she said. "You're stamina has taken quite a hit its going to take a little longer to build it up, I think we've pushed it enough for today…"

"Maybe your right." Haruhi said with a small smile. "As much as I hate admit it my legs feel like led." Ayako chuckled.

"Takashi Haruhi would like to go back to the manor will you take her?" Ayako asked.

"Of course." Takashi said walking forward.

"Dinner is in a few hours if you can't make it because your tired don't hesitate to tell us." Ayako said.

"Oh I'm always ready for dinner." Ayako smiled with amusement before watching Takashi and Haruhi head off. Honey walked over to his aunt with smiling eyes.

"What do you think auntie A?" he asked.

"She is a wondrous young woman… One I would be happy to have in my family…"

"Haruchan is the greatest; she's going to make Takashi very happy."

"I hope he will do the same for her." Ayako said before looking down at her nephew. "Have you had cake today yet?"

"No I haven't."

"I hear the chef just prepared a chocolate one for tonight… I'm not one for chocolate cake… It would be a shame if someone ate it and he was forced to make my favorite Angel food cake…" Honeys expression suddenly became very determined.

"I'm on it…" he said before bolting towards the house.

"He sure loves his cake."

-o-

"The cane really helped me today." Haruhi said as she and Takashi walked into her new room.

"I'm glad it did, it really seemed to help you walk…"

"It did, and I can't wait to be able to learn how to use it in a self defense way." She said turning with a smile.

"You have never seemed interested in learning to defend yourself before." he said.

"Oh no I am… I took a few boxing lessons a few months ago."

"I thought so." He said.

"You did?" she asked.

"In the park when you saved Hensu you slammed your fist against your attackers face it was a perfect hook."

"Perfect you say?" she asked with a pleased smile. "Well I guess I was better at it then I thought." Haruhi walked over to the bed and sat down her hand on her stomach as she took a small breath.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked moving towards her. "Should I fetch the doct-."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're holding your stomach…" he said.

"Putting pressure on the stitches somehow makes the pain ease away… Which is a strange concept to me because when Kyoya senpai did it after I was shot it hurt… A lot." her eyes widened as an image of a blood spattered Kyoya entered her mind.

"Haruhi?" she looked up at Takashi shaking the memory away.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He tilted his head.

"You're looking a little pale…" he said worriedly. "You should lie down."

"Not a bad idea…" she said as she set her cane against her bedside table. She went to get her shoes off but hissed in pain. Takashi knelt before her and took her foot in his hand. "No… you don't have to…"

"I do this for Mitsukuni all the time." He said slipping off her flats. He looked at the pink toe nail polish that met his eyes. He wouldn't have thought Haruhi the type to paint her toe nails.

"What is it?" she asked at his rare smile.

"Nothing…" he said as he slipped the other shoe off. He set them aside and stood.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Uhn." He said with a nod. Haruhi watched him walk to a door and then turn as he opened it to reveal another bedroom.

"I'll be just in here…" he said before walking and sitting at a chair that was in front of the doorway. She smiled softly, he was trying his best to give her some privacy she knew it was killing him to be so far away but she was thankful for it. Haruhi closed her eyes for just a moment to rest only to have herself whisked away to complete sleep.


	14. Intrusion

"_D-Don't move!" he shouted shaking the gun at her. "I'll fucking shoot you bitch!" Haruhi jumped as he cocked the gun and pointed it at her with a crazed look. "You spoiled my fun today you know? I was just going to use the little bastard and then return him somewhat intact but no you had to spoil my plans!"_

BANG

With a gasp Haruhi jolted up in bed. She stared out at the dark unfamiliar room. Her chest heaving up and down as she tried to figure out what was going on.

BANG

She covered her ears at the sound of the thunder raging outside.

BANG

Her eyes widened as the room illuminated from the bolts of lightning. In the split second of light she spotted the darkened stature of a man rushing towards her from across the room. She whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly and felt some one grab onto her.

BANG

"No let me go!" She shouted slamming her fists against her attackers' chest. "Let go of me!"

"Haruhi calm down…." She was brought in close to a warm chest

BANG

Takashi felt the girl shake against him as the thunder rolled through the house. She clung to him as she started to cry, his shirt growing wet with her tears. He held her closer as her body jerked with heart wrenching sobs.

"Make it stop…" She whispered.

BANG

She whimpered as he picked her up in his arms. He rushed out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen before rushing through another door and down a stair case. As they descended the thunder got further and further away until finally all they could hear was soft rumbling. After a few moments she slowly looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"We're safe here…" she looked around to see they were in a large movie theater. "It's sound proof so we won't be able to hear the storm…"

"Thank you…" she whispered as he set her down in one of the huge chairs. He eyed her for a long time as she looked down in somewhat shame. He kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" she said her voice failing her and giving away her true emotion. Her memory moved back and remembered as she had beat against her attacker's chest and screamed. Her hand suddenly moved out as her eyes snapped with realization. Takashi watched as her hand moved to his chest and rested on it lightly.

"I hit you…" she whispered. The warmth that spread through him from her touch made him shiver. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I thought… I didn't know it was you…" she shook her head as tears spilled. "God I screamed like a child…" her eyes snapped open as she felt his hand go to her cheek and brush the tears away. He didn't say anything as he did this he just looked at her with a kind expression. "Why is it the night I leave the hospital something like this happens?"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No…" she said looking off.

_I already trouble him with my presence I shouldn't add to his burden with something as silly as a nightmare… _

"You looked terrified…"

"I just I couldn't see your face and you rushed at me so fast… You were kind of just a shadow it scared me."

"I see… You bolted up in bed so quickly I thought you had had a bad dream…"

"No, the thunder… It… It sounded like a gun going off." she shook her head. "Any loud bangs kind of freak me out now." she admitted and he nodded instantly.

"It's understandable." He said as he pushed a strand of her hair from her eyes. "Do you want some tea?" he asked. "Maybe something to eat you didn't have dinner…"

"That's right I slept through it." she muttered. "Great that must make a good impression."

"Everyone understands. My mother was impressed you even made it through the walk you two took." He said.

"Well I'm glad she was impressed instead of mad." she said.

"We understand it will take some time for you to heal… We want you to take that time and not push yourself… We want you to heal properly…" his hand rested on her cheek for a moment as he stared into her eyes. "_I_ want you to heal properly…" before Haruhi could say anything Takashi stood. "What kind of tea would you like?" he asked looking away.

"Any kind is good… You choose." He nodded.

"There's no way in or out except through that stair well you're safe here alone… I wouldn't leave you but there is no one else and you can't come upstairs not with the storm." She could see the dislike for leaving her in his expression.

"I'll be okay." Haruhi said.

"Alright…" he said before taking his leave. The second he was gone Haruhi felt an unknown feeling come over her. She didn't know what to call it. It wasn't fear, but it wasn't far off. It was cold with an unsettling edge to it. Her hands went to her upper arms as she started to rub them in an attempt to warm herself.

Upstairs Takashi was leaning against a counter watching steam in a teapot begin to leak out of the spout. As he watched the steam move up through the air his thoughts wondered with it. Her cheeks had been so smooth and soft under his touch. He had felt her cheek go from warm to hot in the second he had cupped it. He wondered if that happened whenever someone did that, or if it was just with him. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Of course she does it for everyone… It's an involuntary reaction…_

Even though he knew this was the reason, he still questioned it. He had loved the way she had looked at him when he had done it. He had loved the warmth that had spread through her. He had found the way she had blushed under his touch intriguing. He wanted nothing more than to make her do it over and over again. Then when her hand had reached out and touched his chest he had found it almost unbearable.

Takashi's hand went to the place Haruhi's fingers had touched. He wondered what it would have felt like if there had been no cloth separating her fingers from his chest. His cheeks flamed as his hand dropped. He had never had such thoughts about someone, not once. He had never had such thoughts especially about Haruhi before. He couldn't help but wonder what had changed. What had made him have such thoughts about her.

"Takashi…" he turned to see Haruhi standing in the doorway of the stair well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I was just making sure everything was okay… The tea has been whistling now for a few minutes." His head snapped to it and rushed over as he took the whistling kettle from the stove.

"I was distracted." He said as he moved it to the counter. The steam unexpectedly spurted out against his hand. He hissed in pain as he dropped the kettle and pulled back.

"Takashi…" Haruhi raced over to his side and took his hand in hers. She pulled him over to the sink and turned the faucet on. He watched as she delicately placed his hand under the cool running water. "You have to be more careful…" she said as she began to massage his hand lightly easing the pain away as she did. "How will you protect me with a burnt hand hmm?" she asked with a sweet smile as she pulled his hand away from the water. He watched her raise it to her lips and kiss the reddened area.

"Haruhi…" he said as a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Yes?" he suddenly turned hearing a voice only to see Haruhi standing in the doorway. He turned again to find no Haruhi holding his hand, no lips pressed against his knuckles, and no burn for her to heal. "Takashi?" he turned again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes… Are you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"The kettle is whistling." He turned to see the steam spurting out of the spout at an alarming rate as a loud wheeze sounded through the air. He was careful this time to slowly take the kettle off the stove and set it easily on the counter. "Can I help?" he only nodded.

"Should you be up here?"

"There's no thunder right now… So I'm okay." She said. "Where are the cups?" she asked. He looked around with a raised eyebrow and an unsure look. "You don't use the kitchen often do you?" she asked with a small smile.

"No…" he admitted.

"Well… Where was the kettle?" she asked.

"On the stove." He said. She walked over to it and looked around before smiling. "I bet you a million yen that it's in that cupboard." She pointed to the one above the stove.

"You don't have a million."

"Well if I'm wrong I'll write you an I.O.U and someday when I'm a successful lawyer I'll pay you back." she said with a bright smile. "Deal?" she asked putting out her hand.

"Deal." He shook it, and then she reached up above her head and opened up the counter to see different teacups set up in neat rows.

"That's one million Yen feel free to pay me all at once." she said with a laugh.

"Check sound good?"

"I was kidding." She said looking to him.

"So was I." a small amused sound escaped her before a full on laugh was sounded.

"You joked." She said.

"Don't worry it doesn't happen often. You do deserve something though for finding the cups."

"Really?" she asked.

"I set aside a piece of cake for you from dinner."

"By set aside you mean rescued from Honey senpai right?" he nodded as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a large piece of angel food cake.

"That's one big piece…" she said eyeing it. "Want to share with me?" she asked.

"Uhn." He nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the forks are would you?" she asked and he only shook her head making her laugh lightly. "Alright you take those drawers I'll take these drawers." He nodded as they began to search. Takashi smiled when the first drawer he pulled was the silverware.

"Found anything yet?"

"Uhn." She turned and smiled to see him holding up two forks. Haruhi walked to the other side of the counter and sat down at the bar while Takashi set down the forks before leaning across the bar from her.

"Angel food is one of my favorites…" Haruhi said. "My mom used to make it all the time for my dad and I only she used strawberry icing… Home made." He watched the dreamy look in her eyes; he had seen it in his mother's many times whenever they had talked about his grandmother.

"You miss her?" Haruhi smiled softly as she took a piece of cake.

"Every day." She admitted before eating it.

"Does it ever get easy?" he asked. When she looked up at him with surprised eyes he averted his. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No no… It's fine." she said softly. "I just don't know how to answer it." he watched her expression flash a million different emotions in one second before her eyes finally looked up to meet his. "In the beginning I… I didn't feel anything." Her eyes looked sad as she admitted this to him. "I didn't have time… I had to take care of my dad. I had to be strong so he could grieve… I figured that one day I would get my chance."

"Did you?"

"No…" she said softly. Before he could ask why not the lights flickered in the house before failing completely.

"That's not good…" Haruhi said staring out into pitch black.

"Storm must have knocked out the power the generator will kick on any time now." after a good minute of waiting Haruhi felt something in the darkness take her hand.

"Takashi?"

"Uhn."

"I'm a little night blind." She said. "Thought I should warn you."

"Uhn." She felt herself get swept up into his arms.

"Takashi where are we going?" she asked.

"You're room…" he said. "I can protect you better there."

"You really think you need to protect me? It's just a power outage…"

"If it was just a power outage then the generator would have kicked on by now." he said as he rushed down the rest of the hallway to her room. When he got in he shut the door. Before he could relax he heard a noise to his left. He pushed Haruhi behind him as he whipped around to face the intruder. "Who's there!" he shouted as he took two daggers out.

"Takashi it's me, I came looking for you when the power went out." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at a voice that sounded a lot like Takashi.

"Who is there?" Haruhi asked not worried now that she felt Takashi relax beside her.

"Oh hi Haruhi it's me Satoshi."

"Oh, uhm good to _not_ see you." She said making both boys smile, though she could not see it.

"She's blind you didn't mention that before." Satoshi said.

"She's only night blind." Takashi stated.

"Well here this might help." Satoshi handed his brother a flashlight. "Do you have any batteries in your room? It's the other reason I came."

"Top drawer of my desk." Takashi said. A loud bang and flash of lightning made Haruhi jump. In that split second where the whole room was lit Haruhi spotted something on her balcony.

"Takashi there's someone out there!" Haruhi yelled. Satoshi spun while Takashi moved towards the balcony.

"Stay with her!" Takashi shouted over his shoulder as he bolted past his brother and out the balcony doors.

"Come on Haruhi…" she felt a hand slip into hers. "Let's go to Takashi's room we can get this flashlight lit for you."

"Where's Takashi?"

"He'll be back." Satoshi said as he pulled her into the room next to hers and rushed over to a desk. He threw open a drawer to find another flashlight.

"Here you go until I get mine working." he turned it on. Haruhi gave a sigh of relief as a ray of light illuminated the area in front of her.

"Thank you." Haruhi said as she took it and shined it down into the drawer so he could see. Haruhi took this moment to look over the younger boy. He was about the height of Kyoya, with longer shaggier black hair and the same kind eyes of his mothers. Haruhi smiled, he looked like a nice kid she wondered why she hadn't met him before until now. Haruhi looked up in thought just in time to see something bolt across the room. "Satoshichan!" she shouted flashing her ray of light to illuminate a dark figure rushing at him.

"Get back Haruhi!" he shouted as he pushed her behind him and faced his opponent. Haruhi watched as three others came out of nowhere at him. "Haruhi run across the hall!" Satoshi shouted as he was tackled to the ground. Before she could do as she was told she spotted the man attack Satoshi raising a dagger up in the air.

"Get off him!" Haruhi shouted as she tackled the person off Satoshi.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out of here!" Satoshi shouted as he tried to fight off three attackers.

"Keep him busy I got the girl!" her attacker shouted as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"No you don't!" Haruhi slammed her knee into his crouch. He fell to his knees as Haruhi rushed back into her bedroom, she ran straight into the chest of a broad shouldered person. She looked up to see a heavily scarred face looking down at her with a sick smile.

"Got you." Haruhi with all the force she possessed slammed her fist across his face. He covered his nose as he stumbled back blood pouring from it. "Bitch!" Haruhi grabbed her cane and twirled it before slamming it across the back of his head. As she brought the cane up to strike him again someone tried to tackle her from behind. With expert precision she spun and whipped the cane across his face making the culprit spin in the air before falling to the ground.

"Get a handle on her!" someone shouted. "She's just a girl!" Haruhi felt a huge impact to her abdomen which made her drop to her knees as a loud cry escaped her.

"Not so tough now are you girly!?" Haruhi pulled the blade out of the cane and blindly swung it. She felt something spurt across her face before a loud thud fallowed. She stood slowly as another man rushed at her.

"That blade doesn't scare me!"

"It should…" she muttered as she stepped out of his way making him slam into the wall behind her. She then twirled and sliced the sword across his back making him drop a cry of agony fallowing him.

"That's it we're done playing!" she was thrown against a wall the impact making her heart give a jolt. A huge man with a thick neck and rough hands clamped them around her throat before pushing her body up the wall to strangle her. Haruhi chocked as her feet dangled above the ground. She placed her hand against his face and pushed into his eye with her thumb. After a good five seconds he finally screamed and let go. Haruhi slid down the wall as he backed away rubbing his eye.

"Haruhi!" someone shouted as the lights snapped on.

Before anyone could do anything Haruhi slammed her foot against the huge mans stomach making him stumble back before she spun and landed a back fist across his face before launching herself up into the air where she kicked him up the side of his head causing him to twirl. With a shout Haruhi pulled out her blade and slashed it across the assailants back making him turn around only to have Haruhi cut him again on the diagonal across his chest making him fly back to the ground blood spurting as he did. She stared down at the twitching man as her chest heaved.

"Satoshi…" she went to run to check on him only to have someone stop her.

"He's okay…" Ayako's voice came. She looked to the woman as two gentle hands rested on her shoulders. "Are you?"

"Who are they?" Haruhi asked her eyes blank as she looked around at six different men who lay broken and bloody on her bedroom floor.

"We'll soon find out young lady." Haruhi looked up to see a carbon copy of Takashi only older with graying hair and smiling eyes.

"Haruhi!" Takashi came bolting into the room from the balcony only to stop and stare at the ground of bodies. "Satoshi didn't hold back…" he commented a little surprised.

"Haruhi didn't hold back." Satoshi said coming out of his brother's bedroom and rubbing his head. "Though I wish I could take credit for this…" he muttered. Haruhi slowly gazed down at her stomach to see her shirt stained red.

"I…" Haruhi whispered as her hand went to her abdomen. She pulled it away to see her fingers sticky with hot blood. "I think I need help…" she said before falling back into Ayakos arms making them both collapse to the ground.

"Haruhi?" she gasped looking down at the girl with wide eyes. "Haruhi?" her hand went to her cheek. "Dear can you hear me?" Haruhi looked up at the kind face of the woman before everything faded to black.


	15. Match Point

Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself staring up at a red ceiling. She looked around slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes to see Takashi and his family standing in the corner of the room with an unknown man talking to them in a hushed voice. Haruhi slowly pushed herself up, her body protesting every movement.

"Slowly slowly!" the man rushed over to her and began to help her up.

"She's up already… Impressive." Someone commented.

"I can't believe you're moving, I gave you enough sedative to knock out an elephant."

"I've been given sedatives nonstop lately. I think I have immunity to them now." Haruhi said as her hand went to her head. She could feel a major migraine moving in on her already abused brain.

"How do you feel dear?" Ayako asked taking her hand.

"Honestly?" Haruhi asked as she rested against the headboard of the bed. "I feel like I was struck by lightning after the semi ran me over." she heard a hearty laugh and looked up to see the older man from before smiling brightly.

"My husband Ryuu…" Ayako introduced.

"You never told me she was funny Takashi." He said as he clapped his eldest son on the back. "Then again you never told me she was such a fighter."

"Yeah where did you learn that?" Satoshi asked on the other side of her bed.

"Learn what?" Haruhi asked.

"You took out six guys all by yourself." He said.

"Well I had a blade to help me." Haruhi said.

"But your hits were expertly executed." Satoshi said. "It was like you had had years of training or something."

"That kick and back fist combination was pretty impressive as well." Ryuu commented. "I can't wait to see what you'll fight like after some training."

"Those men are they okay?" Haruhi asked turning to Ayako. "I didn't mean to hurt them I just-."

"Those men tried to kill you does it matter if they're okay?" She asked.

"They might have tried to kill me but they're still human beings…" Haruhi said. "I didn't hurt them did I, not bad at least?"

"Two had to go to the hospital." Satoshi said earning him glares from his family.

"I didn't mortally wound them did I?"

"Oh no dear." Ayako said patting her hand.

"But close." Satoshi said earning him another round of glares. "What?" he mouthed.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Ayako asked.

"Not so good… I took a pretty hard punch there…" she said. "Took some pretty hard punches everywhere…" she looked to Ryuu. "I'm good at throwing them but really terrible at blocking them, and by terrible I mean I don't block at all."

"That will come with practice." He said with a small smile. "Ayako can I speak with you for a second?"

"Of course…" she looked to Haruhi. "I'll be right back dear." Ayako said with a sweet smile before walking away. Satoshi and Takashi took her spot.

"So I passed out didn't I?' Haruhi asked.

"Yep." His younger brother said.

"You guys must think I'm a total wimp."

"Yeah because all girls who have bullet wounds to the abdomen can fight off seven guys after taking repeated blows to the stomach." Satoshi said.

"I'm sure tons of girls can." Haruhi said with a small smile making him laugh.

"Yeah in action Animes." Satoshi said. Haruhi laughed before she turned to see light rising up from a window.

"How long was I out? The suns coming up."

"Only an hour or so." Satoshi said.

"Will I be able to leave this room today?" Haruhi asked as the doctor walked to her.

"Of course but you're not allowed to walk or to stand up straight." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because when you were punched in the stomach you popped 22 of the stitches… I want to make sure those set before you start you rehabilitation again. We have a wheelchair for you-."

"It's pink." Satoshi said with a small smirk.

"Oh Yay." Haruhi said dryly enough to make him laugh. "So I'm wheelchair bound?"

"Just for today and maybe the next." The doctor said.

"When can I start training do you think?" Haruhi asked. The question made all the men in the room look to her.

"You are excited to train?" Ryuu asked walking from the corner his wife by his side.

"Yeah, I mean if I learn I can't be hurt anymore…" Haruhi said. "Then Takashi won't have to look after me all the time."

"I'm sure my son doesn't mind being a hero for a pretty young girl like you." Out of anyone else's mouth the comment would have sounded condescending but coming from Ryuu it sounded completely genuine.

"Your son shouldn't have to be my hero I should be my own." She stated.

"You weren't kidding Takashi." Ryuu said with a small smile.

"Kidding?" Haruhi asked looking to Takashi to see he was staring wide eyed at his father.

"Haruhi?" Ayako asked changing the subject. "Would you like breakfast in the garden with me? If you're feeling up to it that is."

"I don't think anyone should be outside, not until we know everything is secure." Ryuu said.

"How about the dojo?" Ayako asked. "It has a lovely view of the garden and then we could have Satoshi and Takashi put on a demonstration of the things she'll be learning to prepare her."

"They don't have too…" Haruhi said.

"It would be our pleasure." Takashi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it will be fun!" Satoshi said.

"Alright…" Haruhi commented.

"Shall I take you to your room so you can change? I promise there are no sweaty men laying on your floor anymore." Ayako said.

"Yes that would be nice." Haruhi said before she could make a movement to get out of bed Takashi swept her up into his arms and walked her over to a pink wheelchair. Ayako gave a knowing smile to her husband who just nodded with amused eyes.

"I told them to get you a blue chair but mother didn't listen." Takashi whispered making Haruhi laugh softly.

"Thank you for trying…" she whispered back.

"Satoshi Takashi go prepare with your father, I'll take Haruhi to her room…" she leaned down to Haruhi's ear. "Want me to go really fast?" Ayako asked making the girl laugh.

Takashi watched the two women leave with worn eyes. He didn't like leaving Haruhi by herself; he had sworn he wouldn't leave her side. But he couldn't disobey his mother, he could try, but in the end she would win. Besides it wasn't like he could fallow her into her bedroom and watch over Haruhi as she changed. Not that he would want to. Takashi pinched the bridge of his nose trying to shake the image out of his head.

"Busy thoughts son?" Ryuu asked.

"No not at all." Takashi said.

"Haruhi and Takashi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Takashi slapped Satoshi up against the back of his head. "Owe!" Takashi only smirked before walking out of the room. "Wa'd he do that for?" Satoshi asked his father who slapped him up the back of the head a second later. "Owe!"

"I imagine he did it because he thought it was fun… and he was right." Ryuu said.

"Hey!" Satoshi growled as he watched his father leave the room a huge smile on his face.

-o-

Haruhi laughed as she and Ayako entered the dojo set on the far side of the grounds of the massive manor. Ayako had been telling her the first time she had met Tamaki. It had been one of the most funniest things she had ever heard in her life.

"What did Mr. Morinizuka say?"

"Oh he gave Tamaki a good talking to… and by talking I mean a karate lesson." Haruhi laughed even more.

"Haaaaruuuuuchan!" Haruhi looked up to see Honey running at her full blast, before he could make impact Ryuu caught the young looking eighteen year old in his grasp.

"Be gentle with Haruhi she's had a very trying night." Ryuu said as Honey kicked his feet in the air, his arms reaching towards Haruhi.

"It's alright he runs at me as fast as he can and then at the last minute comes to a complete halt and jumps in my lap." Haruhi said.

"Is that so?" Ryuu asked looking to Takashi.

"Uhn." Takashi said.

"Alright then." Ryuu let go of Honey who continued on his high speed bolt towards Haruhi until at the last second he came to a very sudden halt and jumped in her lap.

"Haruchan this dress looks cute on you!" he said. Haruhi was wearing a light blue sun dress with a matching clip that held her hair in a half up half down hairstyle.

"Ayako picked it out." Haruhi said with a small smile. She truly couldn't wait until she was able to move enough to put on jeans and wear whatever she wanted again. Ayako pushed Haruhi with Honey sitting on her lap over to a table where two chairs were set up.

"Mitsukuni join Takashi and Satoshi for warm up." Ryuu said as he sat down in a chair.

"You gots it!" Honey said as he jumped off Haruhi's lap and rushed over to his cousins who were in full karate uniforms.

"So how are you feeling Haruhi?" Ryuu asked as Ayako sat down next at him.

"Much better." Haruhi said with a smile. "I think the fresh air helps."

"If it's not too soon to ask I wanted to talk about last night." Ryuu said.

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for you and yours sir." Haruhi said figuring that's what it was about.

"It's not that Haruhi we don't mind having you here and it's not your fault that those men came to take you." Ryuu said.

"What he wanted to talk to you about is why those men came to our home." Ayako said pouring Haruhi some tea.

"That man who shot you that night…" Ryuu said.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked.

"Well he wasn't just some common criminal." Ryuu said. "We think he's a high member of an unknown syndicate here in Japan… All we have been able to find out so far is that it's based in Tokyo."

"How high up?" Haruhi asked softly.

"High enough to post a 3 million yen bail." Ayako said with a glare.

"He was caught?" Haruhi asked.

"And then let go." Ayako said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Haruhi asked.

"Well we didn't want you to get false hopes especially sense he posted bail on three hours after being taken in…"

"So he's still walking around out there?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes…" Ryuu said. "But that's not the worst part I'm afraid."

"What's worse than that… man… being out of jail?" Haruhi asked curbing her language.

"What's worse is that there is so much evidence stacked up against him in the case of your shooting he may actually go to jail for his attempted murder of you." Ryuu said.

"How is that bad?"

"He's trying to get rid of the key witness in his crime." Ryuu said.

"Which... Is me." Haruhi said catching on.

"But he's not going to succeed." Ayako said.

"Not at all we will protect you." Ryuu said. "Though you seem to be able to do that yourself." He said with a small smile.

"Witness's…" Haruhi muttered thinking.

"What's that dear?"

"My friend Sensa she lives below me in my apartment building… She has a son-."

"They have body guards with them twenty four seven." Ayako said.

"So far no one's tried to attack them." Ryuu said.

"My dad?" Haruhi asked.

"Is fine as well." Ayako said. "He should be coming by today to see you."

"It will be nice to see him." Haruhi said glad she was going to be able see him especially after what had happened the night before.

"He came by to see you yesterday but you were already resting." Ayako said.

"I'm sorry about sleeping through dinner by the way I promise it won't happen again."

"I'm impressed you didn't pass out long before you did, you went on an extremely long walk with me." Ayako said.

"Haruchan you ready!?" Haruhi looked over her food to see Honey jumping in the air a red flag in his hand.

"Excuse me Haruhi I'm playing referee." Ryuu said as he got up and walked over to his sons who were facing each other in offensive poses.

"Watch closely Haruchan!" Honey said as he sat in the place Ryuu had been.

"Alright boys I want a good clean fight. Satoshi that means no biting."

"Damn it…" he muttered while Takashi smirked.

"Alright boys…" Ryuu looked at both his sons before stepping out of the fight circle. "GO!" he shouted. Haruhi's eyes widened as Takashi and Satoshi flew at each other.

"What should I watch for Senpai?" Haruhi asked in a hushed whisper.

"For now watch their movements, movement is the most important thing in martial arts. Watch how Takashi and Satoshi launch themselves from the ground watch how their bodies twist and conform." Haruhi nodded her eyes set on the fast battle. Takashi moved with lethal precision as his foot slammed across his brother's face twisting him through the air. Before Satoshi could hit the ground he flipped back in the air and planted against the wall to launch at Takashi who easily stepped out of the way causing Satoshi to crash into the ground.

"Match!" Ryuu called. Takashi smiled as he helped his brother off the ground.

"Am I ever going to win?"

"Nope." Takashi said making his brother laugh. Haruhi smiled she hadn't heard Takashi make many jokes before, he could be funny when he wanted to. She hoped he would open up that side to her more often.

"Again?" Satoshi called.

"If you're up to it." Takashi said.

"I bet you the rest of my bacon that Satoshi finally gets this one." Ayako whispered to Haruhi.

"I take that bet…" Haruhi said.


	16. First Day Jitters

Haruhi ran the brush through her hair. She was getting ready to see her father. She heard a knock at the door and turned to see Takashi peaking in.

"Come on in Takashi." She said with a smile before looking back to her hair. "This should make my dad happy."

"The dress?" he asked looking at the light blue sun dress she wore. She looked nice in it, he wondered if it was alright if he said so.

"Well yes, but my hair as well… It's gotten quite long." He looked. It had, he hadn't noticed before. But it was now down to the middle of her back. He tilted his head his mind being swept away. The length just made it harder, at least before she looked somewhat like the old Haruhi, the one who could pull off being a boy. Now though the longer hair made her feminine cheek bones stand out, and brought out the large brown eyes like never before. "I know looks rotten…"

"No." he said shaking his head quickly. "It looks nice…"

"Thanks." He smiled feeling more at ease. Glad that his all too quick reply hadn't made her feel un easy.

_We're friends why would complimenting her make her feel uneasy? I need to stop over thinking things… Or maybe I need to start… _

"Do you not like you're hair long?" he inquired.

"I think I'm just not used to seeing it long… To be honest I miss brushing my hair it reminds me of my mom." Takashi saw the distant dreamy look in her eyes. "She used to brush my hair for hours… I used to do the same for; she had the most beautiful hair… It was soft, and long. The color was the deepest black you could ever imagine… She was so pretty…. God I miss her…" Haruhi blinked before shaking her head. "Oh my, those pain meds are really doing a number on me. That was embarrassing." She said with a chuckle.

"It's okay for you to miss your mother." Haruhi blinked at his reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"Yeah well…" she shrugged before looking down at the brush in her hand. She glanced back up at her reflection and smiled. "I feel vain looking at myself in a mirror, but I want my dad to think I'm fine, and I think my appearance will help with that…" Takashi nodded. He understood why Haruhi had changed the subject, it was rare to ever hear her speak of her mother. But he could always tell when she was thinking about her. She always got this look. It was far away, and in those moments she had the lightest expression. Like she was completely at peace, but almost always at the end of it a flicker of pain would cross her features fallowed by a small smile, most would see that smile as happiness but Takashi knew it was a smile to hide the sadness that was beginning to fill her.

"Haruchan everyone is here!" Honey said running in. he stopped seeing how Takashi was looking over Haruhi who was staring down at a hair brush. "Uh guys?" they hadn't heard him the first time or the second. He smiled, this was good. If Takashi wouldn't answer to him that meant he was deeply enthralled in Haruhi. "Guys!" he clapped, Haruhi jumped while Takashi just turned. "Everyone is here come on down!" he said before hoping off with a bright smile.

"Here…." Takashi rolled the pink wheel chair to her.

"Thank you…" she said as she looked at it. She looked up at him and he instantly knew what she wanted to ask but couldn't bring herself to do so. He smiled softly as he put out his hands.

"Here use my hands to move yourself down into it; I know you don't like it when I carry you."

"It's not that I don't like it." she said. "It's that…" she took his hands and took a breath as she used all her strength to ignore the pain that spread through her. She slowly moved herself over to the wheel chair and sat down. She smoothed out her skirt before looking up at Takashi whose hands she still held. "It's that, I know I am able to move about alone but my body won't permit me to do… Don't think I don't appreciate your help Takashi… Because I do, I really do. I am forever in your debt." He looked at her for a long moment as she smiled softly deep in thought. "The odd thing is, is that after Kyoya slapped me with the debt over the vase, I told myself I would never be indebted to any one… I hated that feeling, but with you I don't mind." He smiled softly before standing up his hands still holding onto hers. "You're a good friend Takashi. I mean that."

"Thank you Haruhi…" she nodded with a smile before her hands slipped from his and she began to wheel away from him.

"Do you have any ramps in your house? Because that could be fun." She said with a laugh which made him smile as he followed her out.

-o-

Haruhi looked around the room and smiled when she saw her father dressed in drag. He was laughing with Ayako who was wearing a stunning red kimono.

"Oh here's our girl!" Ayako said. "That dress looks lovely on you dear."

"Thank you my dad packed it for me. I thought I'd wear it tonight…" she said with a smile as Takashi wheeled her into the room.

"There's my little girl… How are you feeling I heard there was an attack?" he said as she hugged him.

"I'm okay I just popped a few stitches I should by right as rain soon."

"I'll take it from here Mori thank you." Ranka said with a smile as he started to wheel his daughter to the dining room. "Haruhi you're hair looks nice I half expected you to get it cut when you got out…"

"I'm getting used to it being long again…" she said with a smile. "I still haven't decided if I'll chop it or not… What do you think?"

"You know that I love your hair long and girly but maybe you could do a shorter cut like to your shoulders…"

"That's a good idea…" she said with a smile. "Maybe the girls at the club can help me decide."

"They all say hello by the way." He said. "The hope that when you feel better you'll come in to see them…"

"I'd like that…" he smiled as he shifted the bow in her hair. Ayako smiled sadly as she watched the exchange she felt something slip into her hand and looked to see Takashi had taken a hold of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine dear…" she said with a smile. "Just thinking about grandpa and grandma." He nodded as he relinquished her hand. The doors to the dining room opened and Haruhi smiled.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" she asked with a bright smile seeing the rest of the host club.

"We thought they could cheer you up Haruchan!" Honey said with a smile.

"Haruhi we brought gifts!" the twins said together.

"Oh you guys didn't have to do that." She said with a smile as her father wheeled her up to the table.

"We want you in good spirits for the club." Kyoya said.

"I see." She said with a smile. "How's your hand Senpai?" She said seeing it was wrapped.

"Coming along nicely though I'll have a scar. I have you to thank for that." He said. She knew he meant it in good standing. "Haruhi do you think you'll be able to come back to school on time?"

"Yes I do. But when it comes to club maters if we can hold off on any special days the doctor says all I'm allowed to do is sit and speak I can't do anything that's too strenuous on my body."

"I figured. I've already rearranged the calendar. I've also moved clients around so you'll only have to deal with at most two at a time." He said looking it over.

"Thank you Senpai." She said.

"It's just good business nothing else." He said.

"Enough business let's eat cake!" Honey said. That's all the spread was tea cakes and regular cakes. Usually Haruhi didn't have a taste for sweet things but after days of hospital food she would take anything.

"Carmel tea Haruhi?"

"Yes please, it's my favorite." She said to Ayako.

"As is mine."

"My mother loved Carmel tea." The two said at the same time before looking to each other with warm smiles. Ranka couldn't help but smile at the exchanged, he had hoped that when Haruhi came to stay with Takashi that Ayako would bond with his only daughter and it seemed they were. "What kind of cake do you want dear?" Ayako asked knowing she couldn't reach it.

"Is that, angel food with strawberry icing?" she asked motioning to the one nearest to her.

"Yes it is. Takashi said that kind was your favorite. Ranka brought your mothers recipe for us to use."

"I'll have a piece of that then." She said with a smile.

"So will I…" Ayako said cutting a piece.

"So Haruhi how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked from across the table. Loving the cute little dress she was in.

"I'm feeling really great actually. A little sore from last night but other than that I'm really good."

"Are you nice and relaxed in your room?" Ryuu wondered. "Ayako worked hard to make it serene and calming."

"I am the colors are very soothing." She said.

"Perfect." Ayako said pleased that her hard work had paid off.

"The view is wonderful I love looking out at the rose gardens here." Haruhi said which only made Ayako smile even more.

"Yes they are quite magnificent, do you garden them yourselves?" Ranka asked.

"We all do it's a family thing." Ryuu said.

"Even the boys? How wonderful." Ranka said impressed at the family dynamic.

"A warrior must know all ways of life." Satoshi said with a proud look.

"Mom and I do ours." Honey said.

"With a garden that big how often do you need to tend to it?" Haruhi asked.

"I know Haruhi tends the apartment's garden three times a week and it's smaller then this table…"

"We do it an hour a day." Ryuu said. "Takashi usually does, how many hours son?"

"Five, usually at night."

"You garden Haruhi?" Hikaru asked before Haruhi could ask Takashi about his gardening.

"Oh yes, I very much enjoy it. Sunflowers are my flowers of choice though."

"Not an easy plant to grow." Ryuu said. "You must have a green thumb." Haruhi looked at it.

"Looks normal to me." Ryuu let a boisterous laugh escape him while Haruhi smiled softly. The others laughed as well.

"How's the cake haruchan?" Honey asked.

"It's amazing; your chefs here are really talented."

"We'll they should be for how much we pay them." Satoshi said making her smile.

"The tea is amazing…" Haruhi said.

"I made it myself." Ayako said.

"You make it yourself?" she asked. "Like you choose the herbs and such?"

"Mhm. It's a hobby of mine. I could teach you if you like."

"Sounds like fun." Haruhi said before taking another lady like sip. Ayako watched as one of her hands went to her stomach.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Ranka asked quietly. Even though he had said it softly everyone looked to her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine." She said with a bright look. "Why?"

"Your hand is on your stomach…" Takashi said.

"I had to make sure the bandage was still in place… Doctors' orders." She said a bit bashfully. She felt incredibly self-conscious under every ones gaze. "So uhm what's the plan for the first day of school?" she asked changing the subject. "Are we meeting for the club? I wasn't sure." She said looking to Kyoya.

"Yes we are, we have permission to all leave our classes a little early." he said before heading into great detail of the clubs activities for that year. At the end of the visit they had retreated to a drawing room. Haruhi wheeled herself over to Tamaki and Kyoya who were looking over some plans for the host club.

"Oh Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked and she decided to ignore the question.

_How many times is he and the other hosts going to ask me that?_

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Looking over plans." Kyoya said with a glint of his glasses. He noted the blue bow in her hair that matched her dress. She looked nice. He quickly looked back down into his note book.

"What plans?" she asked.

"Well we were thinking about dressing up for the first day of the club, but then we remembered you-."

"I can dress up I just can't like run a marathon or something." She said with a smile. "What's the theme you were thinking?"

"King, queen, knights and court jesters." Tamaki said.

"I like it." she said with a smile.

"Two guesses who the court jesters are…" Kyoya muttered making her smile.

"Just with my costume make sure it's nothing too tight…"

"I'll make sure we get you a dress that doesn't have a corset." Kyoya said making a note.

"What color do you think?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm okay with anything." She said with a smile. They fell into silence, and she couldn't help but notice the way Tamaki was staring at her intently. As if he was waiting for something big to happen. "They have a piano Tamaki senpai, you should play something." She said trying to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

"Oh no… I don't want to bring attention to myself." He said waving it off.

"Well when the party clears a bit you should play something, I've really missed the music." He blushed slightly, and Haruhi wondered why.

"Y-you have?" he asked while Kyoya looked up his glasses glinting once more.

"Of course."

"Then I'll play something for you before I leave." He said with a smile.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go visit with the twins… They look way too engrossed in whatever they're planning with each other." She said as she wheeled over. Two hours later the party had cleared. Satoshi had gone up to bed, and Honey and the twins had gone home.

"You want to help me out with the tune?" Tamaki asked sitting at the piano Haruhi sitting close.

"Okay..."

"Every three count just hit this key."

"Three count?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll count it out for you on three you hit the key." He said.

"Okay…" she readied. "This key?"

"Mhm." He said. Takashi sat on the couch his mother by his side. Ranka and kyoya along with ryuu were in deep conversation about something else. He watched from his seat on the couch as Tamaki played the piano and Haruhi struggled to keep up. She laughed as her fingers fumbled interrupting the beautiful music.

"No no on three not right before three." Tamaki said with his own laugh. "Okay so one two three…" she hit it on time and smiled at how it added a certain something to the song. The second try though she missed it.

"This song is really hard to fallow." Tamaki and her both laughed. Takashi watched as she threw her head back the most glorious sound escaping from her lips as her laugh rang like a small bell.

"Haruhi sing us a song." Ranka said.

"What?" Haruhi asked looking to him.

"I love to hear you sing." Her dad urged.

"I thought you said she couldn't sing." Kyoya said.

"That was just so you wouldn't exploit it for your club." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Then why did you lip sync with the lobelia girls?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't want them to exploit I either." Haruhi said.

"You sing dear?" Ayako asked.

"Only a little." She said quietly.

"She's being modest." Ranka said. "Please dear I've missed it sense you got hurt." The look in her father's eyes made it so she couldn't resist.

"Dad…"

"Please Haruhi?" He asked. "Indulge your father."

"Fine…" she said quietly giving in before looking to Tamaki. "Can you help me onto the bench please?" she asked.

"Oh of course." He stood and took her hands. Easily Haruhi slid off the chair and onto the bench at the piano. Tamaki headed to the couch where Kyoya was. Haruhi cleared her throat her.

"Uhm I'm not a as skilled as Tamaki senpai… I play by ear… That being said I will begin." They all smiled at her shyness. Her hands slowly moved over the keys a slow tune coming from the piano.

"I walked across… an empty Land… I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…" she sang out clearly and beautifully her voice ringing like a bell. "I felt the earth beneath my feet sat by the river and it made me complete… oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting older and I need something to rely on… so tell me when you're gunna let me in… I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…" she took a breath a powerful tune coming from the piano now as she bounced to the beat completely in tune with the music. "I came across… a fallen tree… I felt the branches of it looking at me… is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you gunna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin and if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything? So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know?" she smiled to herself as she let her fingers take over and her thoughts drift away. "oh simple thing where have you gone? I've getting older and I need something to rely on… so tell me when you're gunna let me in… I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin… so if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything… so why don't we go so why don't we go?" her fingers slowed as she smiled. "this could be the end of everything… so why don't go somewhere only… we… know." She stopped and smiled her eyes opening.

_That was pretty good no mistakes! Take that Mrs. Kento. Can't play without knowing how to read music my behind… _Haruhi froze as she began to settle into the silence around her. _Oh god… they're not making any noise… they think it was awful damn you dad! _

"That was amazing!" Tamaki cheered standing as did everyone else to applaud.

"That's my little girl!" Ranka moved forward and hugged her tightly kissing her on the cheek. "Years at the trainy bar listening to show tunes has done you well!" Haruhi laughed lightly. She didn't know why but her eyes went straight to Takashi to see he was smiling while applauding.

"A true gift you have Haruhi you must sing for us more!" Ryuu said.

"Yes please another song!" Ayako said.

"I'd love to but the breath control is doing a number on my stitches I'm afraid… But maybe another night." She said politely.

"You were right not to sing in front of me before…" Kyoya said walking over. "I plan to exploit her now."

"Fantastic." She muttered before yawning while her dad smiled.

"Tired dear?" he asked.

"A bit." She said.

"Would you like to retire?" Takashi asked walking to her.

"Yes I think I would. Thank you all for the wonderful night I haven't felt this good sense before I got hurt." Takashi took her hands and helped her back into the wheel chair. "Thank you Takashi…"

"Uhn." He replied with a nod.

"Have a good night sweetie." Ranka said.

"Night Haruhi." Tamaki waved completely amazed at what he had heard. He had never thought her to be a singer or a pianist. Even though he could tell she had barely any training it had been enjoyable. He couldn't imagine what she would be capable of after some lessons.

"Night everyone!" she called over her shoulder as Takashi wheeled her out of the room. When they were out of sight Haruhi let out a breath. "So how was my singing really? I was struggling a bit with these stitches."

"You are very talented." He said concealing his smile.

"Well thank you. You have to admit my piano playing isn't as good as Tamaki…"

"Tamaki has a gift for pianos like you do for singing." He said as they got to her room.

"You don't think Kyoya senpai will really exploit me do you?"

"Of course he will."

"Great." She drawled as she slid out of her chair onto her bed. She looked up at Takashi with a smile before her eyes fell on brown box on the bed labeled OURAN."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Uniforms for the year. Mom got you yours."

"She did? But they're so expensive!"

"That's why she got them."

"I saved up though all last year so I wouldn't have to accept more charity… Your mom she's too kind of a woman… How am I ever going to thank her for this…" she said her hand on the box. "I'll think of something…" she said with a small smile before yawning again.

"I think I'll leave you to sleep, I'll be in the next room for you. Tell me when you get dressed and I'll open the door." she nodded as she watched him walk into the other room and close the door. After she got her pajamas on she snuck into bed and looked up at the door. "I'm decent." She called. The door opened Takashi was already in his own sleep ware.

"Night Haruhi." He said a book in hand as he walked ot his own bed which Haruhi could see from her own.

"Night Takashi."

-o-

The next two days went by easily. Nothing had happened except for Satoshi having a small fire in his garage over one of the Bentley's he had been working on. Before any of them knew it, it was Monday and time to start school. Takashi and Honey waited in the foray of the house waiting for Haruhi.

"Do you think her stiches are making it hard for her to get ready?" Honey asked.

"It's possible…" They both looked up hearing two voices.

"Ayako I don't know about this…" Haruhi muttered.

"It's alright dear come on out you look great." Ayako said with a smile as she walked into view.

"This isn't fair to the other girls why do I get a special uniform?" Haruhi asked coming out into the open. Honeys eyes shot to Takashi to see his mouth slightly open his eyes stormy.

_Takashi and Haruhi sitting in a tree KISSING! _Honey chanted in his head.

"Do you guys have any idea why I'm wearing this thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Because you're part of the host club Haruchan! It makes you different from the other girls." he said. "I think you look great!" Takashi stared. Haruhi wasn't in the usual Turtle neck yellow dress all the other girls wore. She was instead in a blue pea coat top much like that the younger girls wore but of course fitting her more womanly curves and the color of the upperclassman boys. She then wore a short pleated black skirt that rested high above her upper thigh.

"Everyone will stare." Haurhi said while using her cane as she walked down the stairs to her friends.

"Because they'll know you're cuter then them!" Honey said trying to make her feel better. Haruhi smoothed out her skirt and then ran her fingers through her hair which was in a half up half down style her bangs framing her face beautifully.

"Oh here dear I almost forgot…" Ayako brought out a blue bow clip and put it into the back of her hair securing the style.

"How does it look?"

"Brings it together. Now you all better hurry. School starts soon and the twins have to meet up with Haruhi to help her to all her classes." Ayako said.

"Right…" Honey said. "Come on Haruchan let's get going!" he took her hand and led her outside where a limo was waiting. Haruhi looked at the metal framing they were walking through to get to the limo.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's to keep people from seeing us getting into the limo…" Honey said.

"You mean to see me right?" she asked.

"Yes." Takashi said. They had decided that until the man who had shot Haruhi was caught she wouldn't be out in the open more than what was necessary. The limo drove off and Haruhi sighed heavily as she pulled on the hem of her skirt.

"How are you feeling Haruchan?" Honey asked eyeing her cane.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked looking to them.

"What?" honey asked.

"You all have been very protective sense that last attack… Actually sense my first one. With the duel limos, the body guards don't think I don't see them lurking about." she said before Honey could protest. "Then now with the bullet proof cabana leading to the limo today… I'm beginning to think the man who tried to murder me is a bit more powerful then you all are letting on."

"Not at all we just don't want you to get more hurt." Honey said. Her eyes settled on him as the car came to a halt. She then looked to Takashi. He froze; he could tell she was angry with him, angry with both of them.

"Thank you two." She said.

"For what?" Honey asked.

"For lying to me…" She got out of the car before either of them could say anything she left.

"Oh whoa Haruhi you look great!" they heard the twins say.

"We shouldn't have tried to keep it from her."

"I knew she was too smart." Takashi said quietly before they two got out of the car.

-o-

Haruhi walked up the stairs of the club room using her cane and the side of the stair well to keep herself balanced. Before club activities started she wanted to make a trip to the bathroom to make sure she looked okay for her clients. She had sent the twins on ahead of her. When she got to the door of the music room she walked in and smiled.

"Hey everyone!" she said as she came in and shut the door.

"What is with that skirt!" Tamaki suddenly said. She smiled a she turned. "A young woman shouldn't show that much skin!"

"I agree so if you could do something about it that would be great but I went to the office and they said it was an appropriate length and the longest they carried in this style." She said.

"Momma fix it!" Tamaki said.

"He's already made a few calls after I came to him with the complaint but they fell on deaf ears." She said as she slowly walked over to a chair.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Kaoru asked seeing her pale complexion.

"I'm fine… Those stairs were a small feet is all." She said as she sat down on a couch.

"Here drink some tea." Takashi said setting one down in front of her.

"Thank you…" she said quietly not looking at him.

_She's really upset… _

"_Thank you both… For lying to me." _her words echoed in his head.

"Haruhi is everything alright other than being a bit winded?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh yeah I'm great." She said waving him off.

"No I'm sure something is wrong. Tell me Haruhi. Is everything al-."

"Alright." She stood a little too quickly for everyone's liking. Haruhi's hand moved to her stomach but she didn't flinch. "This is going to seem out of left field but all day today people have been asking me if I'm okay. They've asked me it a hundred times over and I'm sick of it… I'm really sick of it." she took a steadying breath. "What I'm more sick of is all of you staring at me and treating me like I'm lace. I was shot… and I survived." She said with a laugh. "I died at least five times and now all I want to do is live but you all make that really difficult from the holding of my books, to the asking me if I'm alright, to the freaking security detail yes Honey senpai I can still see them!" he smiled before frowning. "You all are my friends, and I'm thankful all of you care enough about me to worry… But I don't need you to worry everyone else in the school is doing that for you…."

"So what do you need from us Haruchan?" Honey asked.

"I need you all to act normal and to treat me normal… Every time you guys give me those worried looks it reminds me that I've been shot and that I've died, and that there's still some lunatic out there that wants me seriously dead… I'd really like to forget that little fact more than anything… So let's all just act like it never happened okay?" she asked.

"What happened?" the twins asked with a smile and tilt of their heads.

"I knew there was a reason why you two were my favorites." She said with a cute laugh.

"Wait how come they're your favorites!" Tamaki shouted. "Don't you love daddy anymore!?" he hugged her tightly but gently enough not to hurt her.

"I've already got a dad Tamaki Senpai!" she said as he spun her around.

"COME ON SAY YOU LOVE DADDY!"

"I love my dad!"

"What about me!?" Haruhi laughed as he continued to spin. "Tamaki Senpai I'm getting dizzy!"

"Say you love me say you love me!" she only laughed more.

"Can someone get me out of this!" she called still laughing in good humor. Takashi stepped forward and took Haruhi from the host club kings grasp. Instantly Haruhi stopped laughing.

"Put me down please." She said. He was holding her up so high the boys in the room had a near perfect shot up her skirt. The only person who could fully look was Honey whose face had gone completely red.

"Sorry." Takashi muttered as he set her on the ground. Haruhi turned slowly and looked at them all. "Who got a look?"

"Wish we did." the twins said a bit put out.

"You shouldn't lift a maiden that high Mori Senpai!" Tamaki said scolding him.

"It's alright I'm sure he forgot I was in woman's clothing." She said quietly with a small blush. "How much time do we have until our guests arrive?"

"Fifteen minutes." Kyoya said.

"Good I can start prepping the tea for everyone. Does anyone want coffee?" she asked.

"I would." Tamaki said. "But let me make the tea you sit down-."

"Guys we're treating me normal remember?" she asked with a smile. "Prepping tea won't open my stitches…"

"What stitches?" the twins asked.

"Yes, yes you two are my favorites." She said with a smile.

"What about me haruchan!" Honey whined fallowing her into the room.

"Well if you help me with the cakes without eating them you might be in the running too." She said with a small smile. When they got into the room she didn't notice Takashi had come in as well.

"Honey senpai?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

"Yes Haruchan?"

"We're… We're friends right?" she asked as she steeped some tea.

"Of course Haruchan." He said looking to her with wide eyes.

"Then why have you been lying to me? It's been bothering me all day… Actually it's been bothering more that Takashi has…" she admitted the last more quietly.

"We're trying to protect you." Takashi suddenly said. She jumped and turned seeing him. She tried not to look too surprised even though she was.

"By lying to me?" she asked.

"We just don't want to worry you Haruchan…" Honey said.

"But it worries me more…" she said quietly.

"We haven't kept everything from you…" Honey said. "You know the guy is part of a syndicate and is wealthy…"

"But that's half the truth which is basically a lie." She said.

"It wasn't our decision to keep it from you… Takashi's parents and your dad talked it over and they thought it best until they found out more…" Honey said quickly.

"In all honesty we're not really sure what you're up against." Takashi said. She smiled at them.

"Was it so hard to tell me that?" she asked. "I feel a lot better now before I was worried what exactly you were keeping from me… Especially when I found out my god children and Sensa had been sent out of the country…"

"You found out how did you find out?" Honey asked.

"I call my god children every day when they didn't pick up I realized they were gone… Then hensu called me from a pay phone in England…" she had a sad expression. "They are… They're safe right?" she looked to them both. "They're going to be alright?"

"We're making sure of it." Takashi said.

"Good… Those kids, they're very important to me." she said with a small smile as she plated different items. "I told Hensu he couldn't call me anymore because of his safety… He was very upset about that. I hope they find the man who did this to me so I can speak to the kids again… I do miss them terribly."

"You really care about them huh Haruchan?"

"I do… I know it sounds weird and I'm just their god mother but I've been there for them sense the beginning. I was there when they were born I even gave Yoko her first bath..." she smiled at the memory. "I changed Hensu's diapers… I took antzu to the park his first time… I walked all three of them to their first day of school… In a lot of ways I feel more than just a god mother sometimes… Sometimes I see them as my own children. I care about their safety, their growth; I worry about their grades in school… I feel like their family…. It's really hard for me not to be near them. It's hard for me to stomach that I can't even go ask them how they're doing or how they're feeling…" she had a pained expression. "But what can I do? They need to be safe…"

"You'll see them again Haruchan." Honey said taking her hand. "I promise okay? We're going to find this man so you can reunite with them."

"What if we never find him?" she asked.

"We will…" Takashi said. There was something in his voice something that reassured her.

"If it helps I sent different color usachans to the kids!" Honey said making her smile at him.

"You did?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah I gave Yoko a purple one and the boys blue ones! They'll protect them don't you worry!" she laughed as Honey jumped up onto the counter and patted her head.

"Well if you say so."

"I do say so! Now come on Haruchan put on a happy face and enjoy being back at the host club enjoying yummy cake!"

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile. Haruhi went to lift the tray of goodies but hissed in pain as she stumbled back her hand going to her stomach. "Nope… Can't lift heavy things yet… That was a really bad idea. Remind me not to do that again." she said with a laugh.

"Don't you worry we've got the heavy stuff isn't that right Takashi!?"

"Uhn." He said taking it.

"I don't want to ask… but are you Stitches okay?" Honey inquired carrying a tray of tea.

"Yep I stopped just in time." She said with a smile. After they set down the trays on each of the tables Tamaki took a step forward straightening his tie.

"Alright everyone places places!" he said clapping. They walked over Haruhi standing beside the twins.

"Oh no Haruhi you're here now." Tamaki said motioning to a chair that usually he would sit in.

"Are you sure Senpai? That's where you usually are." She said as he sat her down. She tucked one leg under the other in a lady like fashion.

"Of course." He said with a smile. The doors turned and everyone looked forward as petals flew out from behind them.

"Welcome." They all said with a smile. The boys stopped when they saw Ritsu standing in the door way a large bouquet of roses in hand. Haruhi smiled as she stood up.

"Ritsu it's wonderful to see you…" she said her hands clasped together in front of her as she tilted her head and gave the Haruhi signature smile.

"H…H.." he cleared his throat before strolling across the room to her. "Hello Haruhi…" he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. Haruhi blushed deeply and Ritsu stood. "I got these for you." He held out the red roses. Takashi saw sadness spread across her features before she smiled.

"Thank you so much Ritsu they're beautiful." She took them and smiled brightly at him. "I have prepared tea, would you care to join me for some? I have cakes as well."

"Sounds great." They strolled past the others who without knowing it were glaring daggers into Ritsu. They sat down and Haruhi poured him a cup jasmine tea.

"So… How are you feeling?"

"You heard I see…" she said handing him his glass.

"Everyone has…" he said quietly. "I actually heard the day after it happened… Kyoya called all your clients and told us that you may not be able to receive us this first day… I was really worried about you. I want to let you know I have my boys looking into it."

"Oh you don't have to do that." She said quickly. "You really don't."

"No I really do. I know I'm your client now but I hope we are still friends." he said.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "To be honest I was very relieved when it was you who walked through those doors." he blushed deeply.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Of course, more tea?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Y-yes please." After an hour it was time for Haruhis new client she stood and walked Ritsu to the door.

"May I see you again Haruhi?" He asked.

"Of course I've really enjoyed our time together. I always do"

"Tomorrow then?" he asked with a blush.

"I hope so. You'll have to check Kyoya senpai for availability."

"Let's hope there is a slot open." He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand and walked over to Kyoya. The door opened and a taller man around the height of Takashi walk in.

"Hello there." Haruhi said with a small curtsy.

"Haruhi Fujioka." He said with a smile. "My name is-."

"Daichi Rincha." She said. "I know who you are; it's wonderful to make your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed the back, once more she blushed.

"I hope this isn't too forward but I brought you a gift." He pulled out a small gift box and handed it to her.

"Oh my, that was very kind of you… Shall we go have tea by the window so I can sit down and open it?"

"Yes sounds wonderful." He said with a smile. They walked over to a table and sat down Haruhi with lady like precision began to neatly open up the present wrappings. "It's a get well present I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I haven't even seen what it is and already I feel a hundred times better…" She said making her guest smile.

"When I saw this I thought it would be perfect I don't know if you remember but a week ago we danced together at the-."

"School ball no I remember, you were the best dancer of the night."

"R-really?" he asked his chest swelling in pride. Haruhi pulled out a small silver antique jewelry box. She opened it up, and laughed at two dancing figures.

"It plays the song we danced to together." she said with a blush. "Rincha kun it's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"Please call me Daichi…" he said resting his hand over hers.

"Would you like some tea, Daichi?" he blushed at the use of his name.

"Yes… Thank you." Haruhi pulled her hand out from under his and poured him a glass.

"This view is wondrous." He said looking out the window.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I do indeed."

"I'm glad, I love sitting here it's very relaxing looking out on the campus in particular the clock tower."

"I agree." He took a sip of his tea. "You are quite talented when it comes to tea." He complimented.

"I'm glad you think so." She said with a smile. "I work hard to please my guests."

"Have you had any other guests today?" he asked.

"Let's not talk about them… I only want to talk about you." He smiled brightly. "Have you been at this school long?" she asked getting the conversation going.

"As easy as it would be to speak of myself I'm much more interested in learning about you… I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened to you… I heard through the grape vine you were hurt."

"Oh that topic is a little dreary for such a bright sunny afternoon." She said trying to change the subject. "What I will say on the subject is sharing a cup of tea with you is making me forget all about it." he smiled.

"Then let me take your mind off it more shall I?" he asked serving her a piece of cake.

-o-

"May I see you again Haruhi?" a boy named Eri asked. He was the height of the twins but had the look of kyoya only with green eyes.

"I would very much like that." She said softly. Instead of taking her hand he went in for a kiss. She pulled away just in time but curtsied to hide the fact. He bowed and kissed the back of her hand with a small blush. He walked over to Kyoya to set up a new appointment. Haruhi walked over to a couch and sat down.

By the end of the day she had, had a total of sixteen customers all who had brought gifts and all who had brought up what had happened to her. Some had beat around the bush such as Daichi and some had only hinted at it. She was drained from the day and sat on the couch a little pale a cup of tea in hand. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be most of the guys we're nice only a few were cocky. The last Eri being one of them. He had touched her leg her hand and her shoulder more than a few times, her leg being the most. But every time the hosts would glance at them he would stop. She sighed sitting back un sure of what to do about it.

"Haruchan you ready to go home?" Honey asked.

"Am I ever." She said standing slowly.

"How did your first day of male clients go?" Hikaru asked a bit put out.

"Exhausting." She said. "Takashi I hate to ask but will you help me carry the bag full of all the presents they got me?"

"Uhn." He said picking up the large paper bag filled with different items.

"Thank you." She said.

"Uhn."

"What about the flowers Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"They're all red roses." She said.

"Exactly!" Tamaki said. "Every maiden loves roses!"

"Not Haruhi." Honey said remembering what she had said before.

"If you like them you can keep them." she said with a smile. "Ready you two?" she asked.

"Yep!" Honey said. Everyone watched as the three left.

"Who doesn't like red roses?" Kaoru inquired.

"Apparently Haruhi."

"Dually noted…" Kyoya muttered making the remaining hosts look to him in suspicion.


End file.
